The Vampire Slayer
by Shana-Leonhart
Summary: A primera vista, Squall Leonhart parece un chico normal que ha llegado al jardín de Balamb, al igual que Rinoa Heartilly. Pero las apariencias engañan, y ninguno es lo que parece. Siendo enemigos naturales. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si los enemigos natura
1. Dos mundos

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 1:   Dos mundos

- ¿?¿?¿?: "Otra pesadilla y otra vez era la de que estaba huyendo de lo que había sido mí hogar. De nuevo era perseguida y odiada. incluso la persona que me amaba se volvió loca por mí culpa. No podía soportar ver como se volvía loco el hombre que me había protegido y amado. Aunque hiciera 90 años que estuviera muerta, aun seguía sintiendo, sentimientos tan humanos como el miedo, el amor y la tristeza. Morí a manos de un ser de la oscuridad, un ser que me arrebató la vida para darme la inmortalidad. Morí por culpa de ser rebelde, mis padres estaban dispuestos a hacerme casar, cuando yo solo era una niña de 17 años. Quien aun quería vivir aventuras, misterios, romances y ver como era el mundo. Una noche me escapé de mi casa, buscando la libertad. Pero solo encontré la muerte. La muerte a manos de un vampiro, pero este decidió mantenerme viva, por lo que me convertí en una vampiresa. Es curioso, a pesar de sentir odio hacia ese ser, este me acogió, me educó como vampiresa y me enseñó todo el mundo. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de aquel ser que me había arrebatado la vida. Fue una pena que yo no significara más que otra víctima, y solo me utilizó para su propia satisfacción. A los 50 años nos separamos y cada uno siguió su camino. Entonces le encontré, yo tenía 70 años de inmortalidad. Era un joven príncipe, al cual habían desterrado por una extraña afición, que después de conocerlo, me enteré. Tenía los ojos azules como el hielo, el cabello castaño cobrizo y sedoso, y una sonrisa que fundía cualquier corazón. Su nombre era Squall, y era príncipe de una pequeña región, de la cual había sido desterrado. Sin previo aviso y sin creérmelo nos enamoramos el uno del otro, cuando me encontró tendida en el suelo. A pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien, le oculté mí secreto, al igual que él me ocultó el suyo. Pero el día antes de casarnos, nos sinceramos el uno con el otro. Squall no era nada más ni nada menos que un cazador. No podía creérmelo, estaba a punto de casarme con alguien que dedicaba su vida a asesinar los de mí especie. Cuando le expliqué, quien era yo en realidad, ocurrió algo que no me lo esperaba. No hizo nada, solo me miró sonriendo y me agarró de la mano. Como diciéndome que no le importaba, y que nuestro amor superaba nuestras diferencias. Fuimos felices varios años,  pero después de dar a luz nuestro tercer hijo, empezaron los problemas. La gente empezó a presionarnos para separarnos. Squall luchó contra todos, intentando defenderme, pero con los años perdió la batalla. Volviéndose finalmente, loco. Con miedo, me fui, no soportaba verlo de esa manera. Pensé que si me marchaba, Squall se recuperaría. Pero no fue así, al poco tiempo me enteré de la noticia de su muerte. De nuevo mí existencia estaba vacía. Sin nadie que me amara y me protegiera, me volví un ser siempre sediento de sangre. Al poco tiempo aparecieron unos cuantos que intentaban matarme, pero lo único que conseguían era morir a mis manos. Desde aquellos días han pasado ya 500 años. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, pero mí destino sigue siendo el mismo. Ahora he conseguido controlar mejor la sed que tuve hace años. Ahora vuelvo a tener mí verdadera identidad, para esta época. De nuevo vuelvo a llamarme Rinoa Heartilly, en verdad ya echaba de menos ese nombre. Como todos los jóvenes de mí edad, voy a un jardín. Aunque en realidad tengo ya 607 años, mantengo la apariencia de cuando me mordieron, que tenía 17 años. Se podría decir que me conservo muy bien". Creo que ya será mejor que me marche ya.

Sin pensar más en su pasado, Rinoa, coloca bien su colgante del dragón, su anillo, abre la puerta de su habitación y se dirige hacia las clases. En realidad era una de las mejores estudiantes del jardín. Solamente superada por otro joven, del cual desconocía su identidad, y que iba a ser trasladado al jardín de Balamb el día de hoy. Entre tanto y en la entrada del jardín, empieza a entrar un joven cargado con una bolsa de deporte y una maleta. De repente se detiene y mira detenidamente el jardín. En ese momento se puede apreciar que tiene los ojos azules como el hielo, el cabello castaño cobrizo, una cicatriz entre los ojos, y un rostro de gran belleza, junto a un cuerpo ya bien formado. Vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de cuero negros, una camiseta bastante ceñida también negra, y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

- Joven: Así que aquí es donde han habido los últimos asesinatos. Odio ser caza vampiros. *suspiro* "Pero recuerda, eres el único que puede pelear a su nivel". Ya lo sé, soy el único que puede con ellos. Pero lo odio. "Y todo por culpa de esa vampiresa. el día que la coja, la mataré sin piedad. haré que sufra todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos 500 años." Maldita zorra......

Lentamente y sin ganas va entrando definitivamente en el jardín. Inmediatamente se dirige hacia el tercer piso para presentarse ante el director del centro. Al llegar se encuentra con la secretaria que le pide el nombre y el número de estudiante que tenía en el otro centro.

- Secretaria: Nombre y número de estudiante, por favor.

- Joven: Squall Leonhart, número de estudiante 41.269

- Secretaria: (comprueba que es verdad).. Sí, te esperábamos. El director estará encantado de conocerte en persona. Puedes pasar cuando quieras.

- Squall: Gracias, eh.

- Secretaria: Me llamo Shu.

- Squall: De acuerdo. Muchas gracias señorita Shu.

Al momento Squall camina hacia el despacho del director. Allí llama tres veces hasta que una voz muy agradable de indica que pase. Al entrar se encuentra con el director del jardín de Balamb, el señor Cid Kramer.

- Cid: Bien, señor Leonhart, tome asiento.

- Squall: Gracias. (Se sienta)

- Cid: Tengo entendido que era uno de los mejores alumnos del jardín de Trabia. Para no decir el mejor. Me alegra mucho que aceptara nuestra oferta de venir aquí para acabar su formación como SeeD. Y que aceptara hacerse cargo del pequeño problema que tenemos.

- Squall: No se preocupe. Estoy encantado de estar aquí, me gusta más este clima.

- Cid: Pero me preocupa que se encuentre un poco deprimido por haber tenido que dejar a sus amigos, y a su hermana en Trabia, para venir aquí.

- Squall: No se preocupe, mí hermana sabe cuidarse, además de antes yo limpié la zona. Amigos.. No, no he sido nunca muy social.

- Cid: Como usted quiera. Bien, en este jardín tendrá una competencia mayor. Aquí disponemos de muy buenos alumnos. En especial una joven brillante. Espero que se lleve bien con todo el mundo, que consiga convertirse en SeeD y que sea el orgullo de este lugar. Bienvenido, Squall Leonhart.

- Squall: Gracias, señor. Por cierto. ¿podría decirme cual es la habitación que me ha tocado? La verdad es que la clase que viene me la saltaré, he tenido un viaje muy cansado, y necesito descansar y poner las cosas en orden.

- Cid: Tiene permiso para ir a su habitación, Shu le entregará la tarjeta y toda la información necesaria.

- Squall: Gracias.

Con esas palabras Squall hace el saludo y se marcha del despacho. Otra vez vuelve a tener una pequeña conversación con Shu, y finalmente le da la tarjeta. De inmediato se dirige hacia el panel de información y empieza su camino hacia el dormitorio. Allí empieza a buscar su habitación, pero a las pocas puertas, finalmente encuentra la habitación que le había tocado. Con lo que vuelve a sacar la tarjeta y abre la puerta. Al momento lanza la bolsa y la maleta al lado de la cama y se estira en ella. Allí tumbado empieza a pensar en su historia, en lo que ha pasado su familia y en su verdadera misión.

- Squall: Espero encontrar este chupa sangre que hay por aquí. La verdad es que hay algunos humanos que parecen vampiros, y cada vez los vampiros se esconden mejor. Pero su fuerza y agilidad los delata. "La misma fuerza y agilidad que yo tengo. por un lado está bien esto de ser medio humano medio vampiro. Tengo su fuerza, su agilidad, su velocidad, mejor vista, olfato, oído.. y no nos olvidemos. colmillos" Odio los colmillos. "por suerte siempre están escondidos. pero menudo susto me di, cuando cumplí 13 años." Y todo por culpa de esa zorra, que se lío con mí antepasado.

Poco a poco se va quedando dormido, debido a que el viaje había sido muy duro, y el cansancio hace que duerma todo lo que queda de mañana. De repente lo despiertan unos pasos y voces por el pasillo. Por lo que se vuelve a levantar de la cama y deshace las maletas. Una vez ha colocado su ropa, y sus efectos personales. Se sienta en la cama para revisar su horario, y se da cuenta que ya es hora de comer y que después tiene una clase. Por lo que coge su tarjeta y se marcha a comer algo. Tal y como esperaba el comedor está lleno de gente. Muchas chicas se giran al ver al nuevo alumno, pero Squall no les hace ni el más mínimo caso y va a buscar su bandeja. Aun no le interesaba relacionarse con gente, y menos con una mujer. No quería que nadie interfiriera en su verdadero trabajo y tener novia le molestaría. En el jardín de Trabia se había ganado la reputación de ser cruel, y que cada chica que le declaraba su amor, era despreciada por él. Una vez ya sentado en la mesa, solo, y mientras come, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y pequeña se acerca a él.

- Chica: Hola, me llamo Selphie Tilmitt. Eres nuevo aquí, ¿no?

- Squall: Si te interesa ligar, hablas con el equivocado. No me interesa.

- Selphie: ¿Ligar? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no, no me interesa ligar contigo. Solo quiero ser amable, además no quiero novios, prefiero amigos. Sé lo que es ser nuevo en este jardín, y como nunca te había visto, me he preguntado si eras nuevo. Nada más. Bien. eres nuevo ¿no?

- Squall: .. (levanta la vista para mirarla mejor). Sí. Hoy es mí primer día. ¿contenta? ¿Puedo seguir con mí comida en paz?

- Selphie: Je, je, je, je. no. Otra pregunta, ¿cómo te llamas? O ¿los tipos bordes no tienen nombre?

- Squall: . Squall. Squall Leonhart. Y no lo preguntes, vengo del jardín de Trabia. ¿Ahora estás contenta?

- Selphie: (con una sonrisa) Sí, mucho. Ahora sí que te dejo en paz. Adiós, Squall.

- Squall: (mientras Selphie se aleja) "Que chica tan rara...... pero ha sido agradable."

Sin darle más vueltas sigue con su comida, y se queda en el comedor hasta que falta un cuarto de hora para las clases. En ese momento se levanta y se dirige a su habitación para recoger libros, apuntes y otros materiales. Una vez todo preparado se marcha al aula, llegando justo a tiempo para hablar con el instructor y entrar en clase. Una vez dentro, Squall se queda cerca del instructor, esperando a que le diga donde sentarse. Pasan unos minutos hasta que la clase está casi al completo.

- Squall: "Odio las presentaciones"

- Instructor: Bien alumnos. Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros. (Mira y ve que falta alguien) ¿Qué? ¿dónde está la señorita Heartilly?

- Selphie: Le ha salido un imprevisto, pero ahora vendrá.

- Instructor: . De acuerdo. Bien sigamos, os quiero presentar al nuevo alumno, Squall Leonhart. Squall viene del jardín de Trabia, y era uno de los mejores de su promoción. Así que quiero que hagáis que se sienta como en casa y que le ayudéis en todo lo que podáis a sentirse bien aquí.

- Squall: "¿Por qué ha tenido que soltar todo este rollo?..."

- Instructor: Squall, siéntate donde quieras.

- Squall: .. Gracias. "Todo este rollo para solo decirme que me siente donde quiera."

Sin decir nada más, se sienta en una mesa que está vacía. Curiosamente estaba cerca de Selphie, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Entre tanto, las otras chicas se habían quedado embobadas con él, y los novios de las chicas ya empezaban a mirarlo mal. Squall estaba acaparando toda la atención de las chicas de la clase, mientras que él colocaba bien los libros, los apuntes, etc..

- Instructor: Bien, mientras esperamos a que la señorita Heartilly llegue, y para que dejen de prestar tanta atención al señor Leonhart, señoritas.. Vamos a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de repaso.

El instructor empieza a dictar unas cuantas cosas, a los cinco minutos de haber empezado la clase, Squall levanta la cabeza al oír unos pasos muy rápidos en el pasillo. A los pocos segundos se abre la puerta y el instructor se gira hacia la puerta.

- Instructor: Ah, señorita Heartilly, nos preguntábamos que le había ocurrido a nuestra mejor alumna.

- Rinoa: Lo siento mucho. He tenido un imprevisto, y he venido lo más pronto que he podido.

- Instructor: No se preocupe, y tome asiento ya. Aunque se ha perdido la presentación de nuestro nuevo alumno. Señor Leonhart, por favor, hágale sitio a la señorita Heartilly.

- Squall: (con desgana) Sí.

De repente un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Rinoa al oír esa voz. Al girarse para ver a su nuevo compañero, no se lo puede creer. Era Squall, su Squall, su príncipe. Al notar esa mirada tan fija, Squall decide devolverle la mirada. Descubriendo Rinoa que en lo único en que se diferenciaba de su príncipe era que este Squall tenía una cicatriz entre los ojos. Al ver que Squall también la está mirando extrañado, decide apartar la mirada. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de haber vuelto a encontrar a alguien tan parecido a su príncipe, pero otra parte de ella estaba muerta de miedo. Esos ojos estaban llenos de peligro y frialdad. Poco a poco se va acercando a su mesa, esta vez intentando evitar el contacto visual, la verdad es que su mirada daba miedo. Una vez sentada a su lado, lo mira de reojo, dándose cuenta que se parece en todo a su príncipe. La forma en que cae su cabello a su cara, su respiración, como escribe. Por lo que Squall empieza a sentirse un poco incómodo con esa mirada analizándolo todo.

- Squall: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme?

- Rinoa: "¿Cómo ha notado mí mirada?".

- Squall: Quiero estudiar tranquilo, así que deja de mirarme. ¿Entendido? "¿Por qué se me acelera el corazón de esta manera? Vale admito que es guapa, pero no estoy para estas tonterías ahora"

Sin decir nada más, los dos pasan la clase en silencio. Al final de la clase, Rinoa vuelve a mirar a Squall, preguntándose como se debe llamar. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, y mientras Squall se levanta ya del pupitre, Rinoa coge aire para poder hablar con él.

- Rinoa: Eh. escucha.

- Squall: (se gira hacia ella) ¿Qué quieres?

- Rinoa: ¿Puedo preguntarte tú nombre?

- Squall: ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo quiere saber?

- Rinoa: (decepcionada) Ah. bueno, perdona.

- Squall: Squall. Me llamo Squall Leonhart.

- Rinoa: ¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué!?!?!? (Haciendo que toda el aula se entere) ¿? Oh, perdona..

- Squall: Cualquiera diría que es algo raro.

- Rinoa: Es que. hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien muy especial, con ese nombre.

- Squall: Si con eso quieres llegar a algún lugar, hablas con el equivocado. Explícale el cuento de que conocí a alguien igual que tú y con tu mismo nombre, a otro. Conmigo no te servirá.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué?

Sin responder, Squall se marcha definitivamente del aula. Sin tan siquiera mirar a Rinoa, que aun no se podía creer que había encontrado a alguien como su príncipe y con el mismo nombre, incluso. Por desgracia no era tan amable como él. Sin pensar mucho más en ello, se marcha hacia la biblioteca para poder hacer unos cuantos deberes y búsquedas. Nada la había avisado que Squall también se encontraba allí realizando una búsqueda.  Queriendo al menos hablar con él, lo vuelve a llamar.

- Rinoa: ¿Squall?

- Squall: ¿Quién? (girándose hacia ella) Ah, tú. ¿Qué quieres?

- Rinoa: ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable y decir simplemente hola?

- Squall: .. Hola. ¿Qué quieres?

- Rinoa: He venido a hacer los deberes que nos ha dado el instructor. Y necesito la información que tienen los libros de la biblioteca. "Porque de esa época no recuerdo mucho." ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Squall: . Investigar.

- Rinoa: Quizá nos podemos ayudar mutuamente.

- Squall: No lo creo, no son de tu incumbencia mis asuntos. Además. estoy investigando algo que no te implica para nada. Así que déjame en paz. "A no ser que." A no ser que sepas algo de las últimas desapariciones y asesinatos que se han producido.

- Rinoa: (con miedo) ¿Investigas eso?

- Squall: Es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. ¿Contenta? Ahora déjame en paz.

- Rinoa: . "Yo no soy. Pero es verdad que han habido unos cuantos asesinatos por aquí. ¿Y si.?"

- Squall: ¡Eh! ¿te quedas aquí para siempre? O ¿te largas de una vez?

- Rinoa: Aun tengo que hacer el trabajo.

Sin decir más se marcha a una mesa y empieza a trabajar. Pero no puede parar de pensar en las palabras de Squall. Si en realidad está buscando al culpable de esas desapariciones, quizá podría perder la vida.

- Rinoa: "No. no puedo dejar que siga con eso. Él, lo podría matar. Squall no podrá contra él. ni siquiera yo que soy una de los suyos. Él es demasiado fuerte. No podría soportar ver como este Squall también muere.". "Tengo que hacer algo... le diré que lo puedo ayudar"

Sin haber terminado el trabajo, se vuelve a dirigir hacia Squall. Quien estaba inmerso en una lectura. Con miedo se acerca a él. Era curioso, pero su aura era diferente a la de los demás humanos. Su aura tenía una gran fuerza psicológica, gran fuerza y gran voluntad. Era un aura muy poderosa, extraña entre los humanos. Después de notar esa gran fuerza, Rinoa decide empezar a reunir valor para hablar. Pero antes de que consiga pronunciar una palabra, Squall despierta de su trance.

- Squall: (sin ni siquiera girarse) ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Rinoa: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Squall: Noto la presencia de la gente, y de toda la clase, solo tú llevas este perfume. Por eso sé que eres tú, y nadie más.

- Rinoa: (se pone un poco roja).. Vaya, no sabía que me había puesto tanto.

- Squall: No te preocupes, es una olor muy suave.. y agradable. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué he dicho todo eso? ¿Es posible que me esté encariñando con esta chica? La conozco desde hace una hora. pero me parece que la conozco de toda mí vida. Que raro."

- Rinoa: Esto. Squall. Creo que puedo ayudarte en lo que estás investigando.

- Squall: (girándose hacia ella) ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? ¿De veras? (Rinoa asiente con la cabeza) Bien, ven conmigo. Tendremos que hablar, y prefiero un lugar más privado.

- Rinoa: De acuerdo.

- Squall: Recoge tus cosas y sígueme.


	2. Presentimientos

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 2:   Presentimientos

Al momento Rinoa coge sus apuntes, y sale de la biblioteca detrás de Squall. Va siguiendo a Squall durante todo el paseo por el jardín. Extrañamente Squall va muy rápido, por lo que Rinoa casi tiene que correr para seguir su paso. Una vez han llegado al pasillo de las habitaciones el paso de Squall se hace más calmado. En ese momento Rinoa aprovecha para hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

- Rinoa: ¿Por qué corrías tanto?

- Squall: Yo no corría.

- Rinoa: Sí que corrías. Ibas muy rápido. "Este Squall es muy extraño. Por suerte, mejor que siga actuando como una humana normal y corriente."

- Squall: Te lo debería parecer a ti. "Vale, ella no es peligrosa, ni ninguna de ellos. Sino, me habría seguido con facilidad." Bueno, ya estamos aquí. (abre la puerta) Pasa.

Rinoa simplemente afirma con la cabeza y entra dentro de la habitación. Una vez ya ella dentro de la habitación, Squall mira a un lado a otro el pasillo, por si alguien había visto a Rinoa entrar en su habitación. Una vez hecha la comprobación, también entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de si. Al dirigir su vista hacia dentro, se fija que Rinoa aun esté de píe, esperándolo.

- Squall: (mostrando toda la habitación con el brazo) Siéntate donde más te plazca.

- Rinoa: De acuerdo. gracias. Eh. ¿puedo?

- Squall: Déjalos donde quieras. Pero acuérdate de luego recogerlos.

Con esa indicación, Rinoa deja los apuntes sobre el escritorio de Squall, y se sienta en la cama. Al momento Squall coge la silla del escritorio, coloca el respaldo frente a Rinoa y se sienta, quedándose cara a cara con ella. En realidad, la mirada que utiliza Squall para analizar cada milímetro de ella, la incomoda un poco. Es una mirada como si quisiera saber algo sobre ella, solo mirándola, solo analizando sus movimientos, como si intentara leer su mente.

- Rinoa: (mirando hacia otro lado, incómoda) ¿Qué. qué pasa?

- Squall: (dejando de mirarla de esa manera) Nada. (Se pone más cómodo) Bien, cual es esa información que me puedes dar. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

- Rinoa: Squall. no sigas con esto. Olvídalo, no podrás hacer nada contra lo que está matando a esas personas.

- Squall: Hablas como si conocieras al asesino, y no te preocupes por mi. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.

- Rinoa: No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

- Squall: Sí que lo sé. Y no quiero tus consejos, quiero información, por eso estás aquí. Así que mejor que ya me estés dando lo que me interesa.

- Rinoa: "Es tan diferente al que recuerdo." De acuerdo.

- Squall: Así me gusta. Venga, y no te enrolles demasiado.

- Rinoa: Todas las víctimas tenían dos heridas en el cuello.

- Squall: Eso ya lo sabía, dime algo que no sepa.

- Rinoa: . Tengo sospechas sobre quien ha sido. Pero si vas a por él, morirás. Es muy fuerte.

- Squall: Yo también lo soy. Desconoces muchas cosas sobre mí, pero no te las pienso explicar nunca. Bien, gracias por la información. ya te puedes marchar. (Se levanta) No olvides llevarte tus cosas. No quiero ir después buscándote para darte lo que te hayas dejado aquí.

- Rinoa: ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Él es muy peligroso, yo sé algo de él que desconoces.

- Squall: Entonces, dímelo.

- Rinoa: No. no puedo. Pensarás que estoy loca.

- Squall: Prueba suerte.

- Rinoa: .. ¿Crees en que pueden existir los vampiros?

- Squall: Tengo mis razones para creerlo.

- Rinoa: Él lo es. Se alimenta de sangre, puede beber cualquier tipo de sangre, pero le gusta mucho la sangre humana.

- Squall: ¿Eso es todo? Bueno. *suspiro* Como he dicho antes, te puedes marchar.

- Rinoa: ¡¡Pero si eres un simple humano!!

- Squall: No me conoces. Si no tienes ninguna información que valga la pena de escuchar, te puedes marchar ya. Ah! Y una cosa, intenta que al salir nadie te vea. No quiero rumores estúpidos. (Squall se levanta y de repente Rinoa se fija en el colgante que lleva)

- Rinoa: Una cosa antes. ¿de dónde has sacado ese colgante?

- Squall: (extrañado) "¿Por qué pregunta? Bah, me invento un cuento chino" Me lo compré hace dos años.  Lo vi y me gustó. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

- Rinoa: Eh.. No. "Es idéntico que aquél."

- Squall: Ahora, ¿puedes marcharte ya? Y recuerda, con cuidado, nada de rumores estúpidos.

Muy decepcionada, coge los libros y se marcha. Una vez se ha marchado de la habitación, Squall advierte que hay un pañuelo en el suelo de su habitación. En ese momento Squall se levanta de la cama y lo recoge. Lo analiza durante unos segundos y al instante se dirige hacia la puerta y mira por el pasillo, para ver si aun se encontraba Rinoa allí. Contra todo lo que había pensado, Rinoa no se encontraba aun en el pasillo. Era como si se hubiera evaporizado. Extrañado por la terrible rapidez, pero también perezoso de ir a buscarla, vuelve a cerrar su puerta y se estira en la cama. A pesar de hacer solo unas horas que la había visto, sentía un extraño sentimiento que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

- Squall: "No hay quien me entienda. ¿Por qué siento esto? Bah, es de idiotas pensar en estas cosas. Al menos ahora sé seguro que es un vampiro varón. Pero. ¿cómo lo sabe ella? Será mejor que la vigile de cerca, creo que no sospecha nada de mí, pero mejor prevenir." (susurrando) Es una chica muy extraña, pero bella.

Sin decir más se vuelve a quedar dormido. Entre tanto, y ya en su habitación, Rinoa no para de pensar en este nuevo Squall y en los sentimientos que vuelven a surgir cada vez que lo ve.

- Rinoa: "¿Cómo puede parecerse tanto a mí príncipe? ¿Y si él se ha reencarnado en este chico, y por eso se parece tanto a él? Pero esconde algo." Oh. que sed que tengo. Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo descubra, pero necesito beber, tengo sed.

Lentamente Rinoa se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación, intentando buscar algo que tomar. No queriendo matar a nadie, se marcha hacia los exteriores del jardín, y allí caza un pequeño animal. Allí mismo bebe toda la sangre del animal y Rinoa emite un suave gemido de placer. Habiendo tomado su dosis de sangre necesaria para sobrevivir, vuelve corriendo de nuevo al jardín para que nadie la encuentre de esa manera. Pero mientras camina por los pasillos silenciosos del jardín, una voz perturba su tranquilidad.

- ¿?: Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar.

- Rinoa: (girándose bruscamente) ¿Quién?

- ¿?: Vamos, no me digas que con estos años has olvidado la voz de tu creador. ¿Cómo estamos, Rinoa?

- Rinoa: .. (sin ganas) Hola, Seifer. ¿Qué quieres de mí esta vez?

- Seifer: Me alegra que me hayas recordado, (sale de entre las sombras) pensé que no te acordarías de quien te dio la inmortalidad.

- Rinoa: No somos inmortales, Seifer. Hay cazadores por todas partes.

- Seifer: Ah, sí. como aquél con el que te enrollaste. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Te gustó más que estar conmigo?

- Rinoa: (sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda) Por supuesto que me gustó más. Él me amaba, no como tú. Tú solo me utilizaste, nada más.

- Seifer: (se coloca detrás de ella, la agarra de los hombros, se pega a su espalda y le susurra al oído) Venga, recuerdo que disfrutabas mucho. Recuerdo tu sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿No lo recuerdas tú?

- Rinoa: Prefiero olvidar todo eso. Y ahora saca tus manos de encima mío. Recuerda que no soy una chica normal (acabado abre la boca y enseña los colmillos) Suéltame.

- Seifer: De acuerdo, preciosa.  Solo quería ver si estabas bien, tengo entendido que ha aparecido un nuevo cazador por estos lugares, y no me interesaría que te cazara o que interviniese en mis planes.

- Rinoa: Seifer, ¿por qué estás matando a tanta gente ahora?

- Seifer: . Una sorpresa. Ya lo verás cuando haya reunido la sangre necesaria.

- Rinoa: Bah, es igual. Seguro que no será nada bueno para nadie.

- Seifer: Excepto para mí, bien preciosa, me marcho y que duermas con los demonios.

Dicho esto, Seifer vuelve a desvanecerse entre las sombras tan rápido como apareció. Extrañada por sus palabras, Rinoa continúa caminando hacia su habitación. Una vez estirada en su cama, se pone a pensar en varias cosas que ha dicho Seifer.

- Rinoa: "¿Un nuevo cazador? ¿quién puede ser? Hablaba como si fuera nuevo. la única persona que es nueva aquí es. ¡Squall! No, no puede ser él el cazador. Ha dicho que investigaba las muertes y desapariciones. Quizá aspira a ser detective o policía, tiene que ser eso. No puede ser un cazador."

Lentamente empieza a dormirse, no sin dejar de estar preocupada por la posibilidad de que Seifer tuviera razón y que hubiera un cazador. Aun peor, la idea de que Squall fuera el cazador no dejaba de recorrer su mente. Hasta tal punto que hacia mitad de la noche empieza a tener una pesadilla.

*FLASH*

Rinoa se encuentra en medio de un campo, esperando a alguien. De repente alguien se acerca por detrás y susurra su nombre. Al girarse, se da cuenta que se trata de Squall. Al verlo solo puede sonreír. Lentamente se acerca a él, para abrazarlo. Pasados unos segundos en sus brazos, Rinoa coge aire para hablar un momento.

- Rinoa: Squall. tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Squall: Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Rinoa: Squall, no es lo que crees. Sí también te quiero, pero tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Squall: Lo sé. Por eso vine, por eso quise conocerte. (su tono se vuelve más peligroso) para poder estudiarte y matarte de una vez por todas.

- Rinoa: ¿¡Qué!?

Rinoa intenta separarse de Squall con todas sus fuerzas, pero Squall es demasiado fuerte para ella. Poco a poco la dulce mirada de Squall se vuelve en la mirada de un asesino. De repente tira a Rinoa al suelo y se coloca sobre de ella para inmovilizarla y pone su mano contra el cuello de Rinoa.

- Rinoa: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Squall. me. haces daño.

- Squall: Solo estás probando un poco la agonía de tus víctimas.

- Rinoa: Yo. ya no hago daño a nadie.

- Squall: El único vampiro bueno es el vampiro muerto. Pero tranquila, ahora serás una vampiresa buena. Te lo puedo asegurar, yo mismo te mataré.

- Rinoa: Squall. no... no puedo respirar... (agarra el brazo de él) no... no lo hagas.. por favor...

En ese momento Squall aprieta el cuello de Rinoa con todas sus fuerzas. Pero antes de poder privarla de aire o pulverizar su cuello.

*FLASH*

De repente Rinoa se despierta en su cama. Allí se da cuenta de que había sido un terrible sueño y que solo estaba completamente sudada y con lágrimas en los ojos. No se podía creer lo que había soñado. Primero parecía que ellos dos estaban juntos y enamorados, pero de repente Squall la había traicionado y solo deseaba matarla. ¿Por qué ese sueño? ¿Era un presagio de que algo malo iba a ocurrir? Encontrándose mal, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara, y quizá tranquilizarse. Había sido un sueño tan real y aterrador, que no conseguía rehacerse aun del susto. Mirándose fijamente al espejo, solo puede ver que no ha dejado de llorar en ningún momento. En realidad no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza la idea de Squall asesinándola a sangre fría. De nuevo se marcha hacia su cama e intenta volver a dormirse, convenciéndose de que era solo un sueño. Por suerte en lo que queda de noche, Rinoa no vuelve a sufrir una pesadilla tan fuerte. A la mañana siguiente todo ocurre como si nada hubiese pasado.  Una vez preparada, Rinoa sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia el comedor. Al llegar se da cuenta de que hay una cola terrible y no hay ni una sola mesa libre. Al llegar a la barra y ya teniendo su comida en la bandeja, se da cuenta de que aun siguen todas las mesas ocupadas al máximo. Todas excepto una. Pero esta está ocupada por la persona con quien había soñado. Allí tranquilamente desayunando se encuentra Squall, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Viendo que no tiene otro lugar, decide acercarse para probar suerte.

- Rinoa: . Perdona.

- Squall: ¿Eh? (levanta la cabeza y ve a Rinoa) Ah, tú. ¿Qué pasa?

- Rinoa: . Verás, no hay ni una sola silla en la que me pueda sentar, y he pensado, que quizá. no sé, querrías compartir la mesa. conmigo. Si, si te molesto me marcho.

Sin decir nada, Squall la continúa mirando. Analizando su cara, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios. En realidad, cada vez que la miraba, sin saber bien porque, el corazón de Squall se aceleraba. A los pocos momentos de mirarla, baja la mirada y mira la mesa. Contra todo lo que podía pensar Rinoa, Squall aparta unas cuantas cosas de la mesa y le hace un poco de sitio. Hecho esto, la vuelve a mirar.

- Squall: Ya puedes.

- Rinoa: ¡Oh! Oh, gracias. Muchas gracias, Squall.

- Squall: (mirando hacia otro lado) No es nada.

Al momento Rinoa le sonríe, una sonrisa que podía deshacer hasta un iceberg de hielo macizo. Intentando controlar sus propios sentimientos, Squall aparta la mirada y mira su desayuno.

- Squall: "Me estoy olvidando de algo.".. "¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, el pañuelo que se le cayó ayer en mí habitación". Esto. por cierto Rinoa, (Rinoa dirige su atención a él) se te cayó esto ayer en la habitación.

- Rinoa: ¿El qué?

- Squall: (se levanta y saca el pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón) Este pañuelo. Me di cuenta de ello, después de que te marcharas, pero no llegué a alcanzarte.

- Rinoa: (mira el pañuelo) Sí, es mío. Gracias de nuevo, Squall. Hoy estás muy amable.

- Squall: No te creas. "¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome igual? Bah, será mejor que le pregunte más cosas. Ayer no puede sacar nada claro" Esto, Rinoa. ¿Sabes algo sobre ese tipo?

- Rinoa: ¿Qué?

- Squall: Sobre el asesino que está matando a todo el mundo, ¿quién sino? Ayer hablabas como si conocieras muy bien al asesino.

- Rinoa: Squall, no quiero hablar de eso. Solo te puedo decir que si sigues buscándole, él te encontrará y te matará. Y.. no quiero que mueras.

- Squall: De alguna forma me tendrás que pagar los favores que te he hecho.

- Rinoa: ¿¡Qué!? ¿por eso me has dejado sentarme y me has devuelto el pañuelo? ¿Para intentar sobornarme? Squall, eres despreciable, un ser rastrero, un interesado. Eres igual que él.

- Squall: Eso quiere decir que lo conoces. Explícame todo lo que sepas de él.

- Rinoa: Te matará. No podrás con él. Y, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

- Squall: No me conoces. Y no te dejo en paz, porque eres la única persona que sabe algo de todo esto. Por eso, quiero saber todo lo que tú sabes y lo conseguiré. Vamos, explícamelo todo.

- Rinoa: . No hay mucho que decir. Solo es una sospecha.

- Squall: Dilo.

- Rinoa: Simplemente salí con él un tiempo. Después cortamos y ya está. Por eso lo conozco y sé que te puede hacer mucho daño. es capaz de matarte. No te enfrentes a él.

- Squall: Estoy aquí solo para eso.

Dicho esto Squall se levanta de la silla y se marcha, dejándole toda la mesa a Rinoa. Una vez fuera del comedor decide ir al patio para poder pensar con claridad.

- Squall: "Si el asesino es un vampiro. ¿cómo es que Rinoa salió con él? ¿Y si ella fuera.? No, no lo parece. Y si lo es, sabe esconderlo muy bien. Pero está claro que ella no es la asesina, si no ya."

De repente los pensamientos de Squall son interrumpidos al notar una fuerza y un aura sobrehumanas. Alertado empieza a mirar de un lado hacia otro, era algo que nunca había notado con tanta fuerza. Pero por más que mira a su alrededor no consigue ver al propietario de esa fuerza. De repente una corriente de aire pasa por detrás de él y oye un susurro.

- ¿?: Así que tú eres el legendario cazador, te esperaba. Dentro de poco morirás y completarás mí plan.

Al oír esas palabras Squall se queda helado durante unas milésimas, pero al momento se gira lo más deprisa que le permite su cuerpo, solo para ver la nada. Allí no se encontraba nadie.

- Squall: "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?  ¿el legendario cazador? ¿de que plan hablaba?". Por más que piense no sacaré nada claro. "Pero una cosa si que es clara. ese era el vampiro que buscaba. Tengo que obligar a Rinoa a hablar de ello, cueste lo que cueste"

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, Squall se vuelve a dirigir hacia el comedor, pero Rinoa ya no se encuentra allí. Extrañado, decide preguntar a una persona que ya conoce.

- Squall: Eh. eres Selphie, ¿no?

- Selphie: ¿Eh? ¡ah! Eres tú. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Squall: ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Rinoa, no?

- Selphie: Sí, somos buenas amigas, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué te gusta?

- Squall: No es eso. Necesito hablar con ella un momento, ¿sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?

- Selphie: Si no está aquí quiere decir que está entrenando. Además, suele entrenar a esta hora.

- Squall: Gracias.

De inmediato Squall se dirige hacia la zona de entrenamiento y se da cuenta de la verdad. Allí estaba completamente sola, contra tres Arqueosaurios. Demostrando una fuerza increíble, pero de repente un Arqueosaurio la ataca y la deja mal herida, con lo que los demás aprovechan para hacerle más daño. Sin dudar de ello, Squall se une a la batalla, dejándolos fuera de combate al poco rato. Una vez ya los ha eliminado, se dirige hacia ella para comprobar su estado.

- Squall: Rinoa. Rinoa. ¿estás bien?

- Rinoa: .

- Squall: Rinoa.

Viendo que no recibe respuesta de ella, la coge en brazos y la lleva a la enfermería, temiendo por la seguridad de ella. Una vez ha llegado a la enfermaría, aparece la doctora Kadowaki.

- Dra. Kadowaki: ¿Qué. qué es esto? ¿qué le ha pasado a Rinoa?

- Squall: La han atacado tres Arqueosaurios, deprisa parece estar muy mal.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Tranquilo, no es nada que no pueda curar un buen Elixir. Y entonces reposo.

- Squall: De acuerdo.

En ese momento mira a Rinoa detenidamente, nunca había visto a alguien con tanta paz en su rostro. Alguien con un espíritu tan libre. En cierto modo, era eso lo que le atraía tanto de ella. Sin querer ser una molestia para la doctora, se marcha de la enfermería. Aun sus pensamientos se centraban demasiado en esa voz.

- Squall: "Aun no sé como se me ha podido escapar con tanta velocidad. Es verdad lo que dice Rinoa, es bueno. muy bueno. Pero lo cazaré. Y no le daré el placer de verme morir. pero, ¿qué ha querido decir con eso del elegido y un plan?" *suspiro* Me volveré loco si sigo pensando en todo esto. Ahora lo que me tendría que preocupar es Rinoa. "Esa chica me hace sentir raro."

Nuevamente vuelve a encontrarse con Selphie.

- Selphie: ¡Ah, hola de nuevo! ¿Has encontrado a Rin?

- Squall: . Sí. Ahora está en la enfermería.

- Selphie: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Squall: La han atacado tres Arqueosaurios. Es increíble que haya sobrevivido.

- Selphie: Tranquilo, Rin es un hueso duro de roer. Es la chica más rápida, ágil y fuerte que conozco.

- Squall: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Ágil, fuerte y rápida?

- Selphie: Sí, a veces parece ser sobrehumana. Pero cuando le pregunto por ello, cambia de tema.

- Squall: Gracias por la información, Selphie. "Sabía que esa chica tenía algo raro." (se marcha)

- Selphie: Hey, ¿adonde vas ahora?

- Squall: A arreglar un asunto.

Al volver a la enfermería se encuentra cara a cara con la doctora Kadowaki y con otro alumno que está hablando con ella. Sin querer interferir en la conversación decide escucharla de lejos.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Ya te lo he dicho, Seifer. Nadie puede verla. Necesita descansar.

- Seifer: Pero.

- Dra. Kadowaki: No hay peros que valgan. Está totalmente prohibido a cualquier persona. Necesita descansar y lo último que quiero es que tenga visitas y la agobien. ¿Entendido?

- Seifer: . ¿Cuándo podré venir?

- Dra. Kadowaki: Ella misma lo decidirá. Cuando esté recuperada y ya no necesite tanto descanso.

- Seifer: . De acuerdo. Me marcho, pero mantenme informado.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Descuida.

En ese momento Squall oye unos pasos y se esconde entre las sombras para no ser descubierto. Habiendo pasado Seifer por delante de él, decide dirigirse hacia la doctora. Al oír los pasos de Squall, la doctora levanta la cabeza para ver de quien se trata ahora. Pero su expresión es diferente de cuando estaba hablando con Seifer.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Ah, tú eres Squall, ¿no?

- Squall: Sí. Esto. ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

- Dra. Kadowaki: ¿No quieres ir a verla tú mismo?

- Squall: ¿Qué? Verá cuando venía he oído un poco lo que estaba hablando con el otro chico. y me ha parecido oír que no podía recibir visitas.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Eso es solo para Seifer. En realidad Rinoa ya está despierta y dentro de poco tendrá el alta, pero me ha pedido que no dejara que Seifer entrara en su habitación. Todos los otros que la conozcan pueden pasar. Además, has sido tú quien la ha traído hasta aquí.

- Squall: Ha sido solo suerte. yo estaba entrenando y nos hemos encontrado. Nada más.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Bueno, para ella eres su héroe y salvador. En realidad me ha dicho que se moría de ganas de hablar contigo.

- Squall: Bueno. si es así y ella quiere hablar conmigo. la verdad es que yo también le tengo que comentar unas cuantas cosas.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Entonces puedes pasar. Es la tercera habitación.

- Squall: Gracias.


	3. El chico del tatuaje

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 3:   El chico del tatuaje

Sin decir nada más, Squall se marcha hacia la habitación de Rinoa. Al entrar se da cuenta de que Rinoa se ha vuelto a dormir. Suavemente se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, esperando a que vuelva a despertarse. En esos momentos y observándola con esa expresión de paz, no puede evitar hacer algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, sonreír. Pero no una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber derrotado algún vampiro. Era una sonrisa dulce y tierna, una sonrisa que solo su hermana había visto.

- Squall: "No sé ni como lo consigue. Supongo que es por esta expresión de paz que tiene. Es como ver a un bebé, no puedes evitar sonreír cuando lo ves. ¿¡Pero en que demonios estoy pensando!? Últimamente desde que la conozco que no dejo de pensar en tonterías. ¿Qué me está pasando?"

- Rinoa: (en sueños) No. no, no te acerques a él. ¡No le hagas daño! Por favor. déjalo vivir. No. eso no. No le hagas eso, no le hagas lo mismo que a mí. déjale.

- Squall: "Mmm.... Parece que el plácido sueño se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Será mejor despertarla" Rinoa. Rinoa. ¿me oyes? Despierta. Rinoa.

- Rinoa: (ya llorando) Para, por favor. me haces daño. casi no puedo respirar.

- Squall: "Esto es serio." ¡¡Rinoa!!

Ya en un intento casi desesperado por despertarla, la agarra de los hombros y la mueve un poco. Intentando que se despierte de una vez. Afortunadamente lo consigue, pero.

- Rinoa: ¡No! ¡No. suéltame! ¡¡Monstruo!!

- Squall: Rinoa, soy yo. Squall.

- Rinoa: . ¿Squall? (comprueba que es realmente él) Snif. ¡ha sido horrible! Snif. (Rinoa se lanza a abrazarlo)

- Squall: (extrañamente no se aparta y no huye del abrazo, aunque si sigue sorprendido) Tranquila, ya está todo. Solo era una pesadilla, nada más.

- Rinoa: Sí. snif. snif. solo una pesadilla.

- Squall: Eso es. esto. ¿ahora puedes soltarme? No. no me gusta mucho que me abracen.

- Rinoa: (se separa de él) Uy, perdona. (Empieza a ponerse un poco roja) No. no intentaba nada, te lo aseguro. Además, solo hace un día que nos conocemos. perdona si te he molestado y te he puesto violento. Lo siento.

- Squall: .. No pasa nada. Tenías una pesadilla, y parecía muy real. Es normal que buscaras algún tipo de protección. ¡Je! Y resultó que yo estaba a tu lado. Así que no te preocupes.

- Rinoa: Gracias.... Eres muy amable cuando quieres.

- Squall: Ya me han dicho eso otras veces. supongo que debe ser verdad. Bueno cambiando de tema, la verdad es que estaba aquí porque quería hablar de una cosa contigo. Rinoa, de verdad, necesito toda la información que tengas. Todas las pistas que me puedas proporcionar. Por favor.

En realidad Squall nunca había usado de esa manera las palabras por favor. Siempre siendo terriblemente orgulloso y tosco con las palabras. Nunca había pedido ningún favor a nadie, nadie excepto su hermana y ahora a Rinoa.

- Rinoa: . Squall, pareces asustado. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Squall: ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Rinoa: Tu tono de voz, da la sensación de que tengas miedo de algo.

- Squall: .. Quizá estés en lo cierto. Pero primero la información, por favor.

- Rinoa: . De acuerdo. Pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber.

- Squall: El nombre de él.

- Rinoa: Seifer.

- Squall: ¿¡Qué!? "Es el nombre del chico que quería ver a Rinoa. la verdad es que he notado algo raro en él, pero no creía que sería un vampiro"

- Rinoa: ¿Qué ocurre?

- Squall: Ya lo he encontrado. Rinoa, sé que has roto con él, pero no quiero que te acerques a él para nada. Es muy peligroso.

- Rinoa: Lo sé. ¿Algo más? 

- Squall: "No sé si preguntar por su relación. no. mejor que no" No nada más. "¿Y si fuera también a por Rinoa?" Esto. Rinoa. No es que me preocupe mucho, pero, Seifer quería verte ahora, no vaya a ser que te quiera hacer daño.. Si quieres, y ya que he sido yo quien te ha metido en este embrollo, puedo hacerte de guardaespaldas.

- Rinoa: En realidad no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, se defenderme. Pero, acepto encantada la oferta.

- Squall: Oh. de acuerdo. "¿Se puede saber por qué te pones tan nervioso? ¿En que demonios piensas, Squall? Oh tío, estás loco, eso pasa por dedicarte a lo que te dedicas. ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?"

- Rinoa: Squall.. Squall. ¿vamos?

- Squall: (vuelve a la realidad) ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Rinoa: "Menudo guardaespaldas." Tengo ya el alta y quiero irme de aquí, ya. por eso te estaba llamando. Parecías estar en tu mundo.

- Squall: . Claro. Vamos.

Sin más palabras Squall ayuda a Rinoa a levantarse y ambos salen de la enfermería. Ambos van caminando como si nada ocurriera. Pero en realidad, ambos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a la habitación de Rinoa, ambos se paran delante de la puerta.

- Rinoa: . Squall.

- Squall: ¿? ¿Qué?

- Rinoa: Te enfrentarás a él, ¿no? No. no quiero que lo hagas. Sabes lo que es, ¿cómo es que no tienes miedo? ¿Por qué te quieres enfrentar a él?

- Squall: Nada me asusta y me enfrentaré a él, quieras o no.

- Rinoa: Pero.

- Squall: Bueno, ya estás en tu habitación. No creo que venga ahora. Bien, hasta mañana.

Squall empieza a marcharse, pero antes de que se pueda separar varios metros, Rinoa corre hacia él y lo agarra de la cintura. Curiosamente con mucha fuerza, al notar sus brazos, Squall intenta huir, pero lo agarra con tal fuerza que le es casi imposible.

- Rinoa: ¡Espera Squall! Por favor. no te marches. Quédate conmigo.

- Squall: ¿Ri. Rinoa?

- Rinoa: ¿Recuerdas? Eres mí guardaespaldas, tienes que estar cerca de mí, para protegerme.

- Squall: Pe. pero ya estabas en tu habitación. Allí estarás segura.

- Rinoa: No quiero estar sola. siempre tengo pesadillas. cada vez son más fuertes, y tengo miedo de estar sola.

- Squall: Pero son solo pesadillas, no pienses en ello.

- Rinoa: ¡¡Me has dicho que me harías de guardaespaldas!!

- Squall: Solo contra los peligros reales. Lo que te ocurre son solo sueños. Ahora déjame.

- Rinoa: .... De acuerdo. "No le importa lo más mínimo." 

- Squall: Buenas noches.

Sin decir nada más se deshace de los brazos de Rinoa y vuelve a caminar. De mala gana Rinoa entra por fin en su habitación, pero al pasar dentro alguien cierra la puerta de golpe.

- ¿?: Veo que estás haciendo buenas migas, con tu nuevo amiguito. ¿Ya querías hacerlo pasar a tu habitación? Vaya Rinoa. eres más lanzada de lo que recuerdo.

- Rinoa: No es asunto tuyo, Seifer. Y ahora, ¿cómo has podido entrar aquí?

- Seifer: Ya sabes que sé entrar en cualquier habitación. (se sienta en el sillón) Pero he venido a hablar, así que no te preocupes.

- Rinoa: No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Seifer: Es sobre tu nuevo amiguito.

- Rinoa: (preocupada) ¿Qué quieres de Squall?

- Seifer: ¿Squall? ¿así se llama? Bueno, pues tu Squall está a punto vivir una gran experiencia.

- Rinoa: Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada. No quiero que le hagas nada, no le coloques ni un dedo encima.

- Seifer: Ah. ¿qué quieres ser tú quien pruebe su sangre? Si quieres lo podemos compartir, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero una cosa sí, tendrá que quedar un poco para el ritual.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué ritual?

- Seifer: He encontrado algo muy interesante, y quiero comprobar si es verdad, poniéndolo en práctica. Ya lo sabrás más adelante. Pero, ¿qué dices a la propuesta de matarlo entre los dos? Como antes.

- Rinoa: Ya no bebo, y como le hagas algo a Squall, yo misma te mataré. Y ahora sal de mí habitación.

- Seifer: Si que sigues bebiendo, el otro día aun había sangre en tus dientes.

- Rinoa: Pero ya no son humanos, y ahora, ¡déjame!

- Seifer: Venga te propongo volver a trabajar juntos. Estoy reuniendo a varios de nosotros, para el ritual. Venga, ¿qué dices? Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Rinoa: He dicho que me dejes, y que te marches ya, Seifer.

- Seifer: .. Ya recibirás noticias mías.

En ese momento Seifer abre la ventana y salta. Una vez sola Rinoa se sienta en la cama y no puede dejar de pensar en cual debe ser plan de Seifer y el porque necesita la sangre de tanta gente y la de Squall. Entre tanto y en el pasillo Squall sigue su camino hacia su habitación. En ese momento ve a un joven, rubio, con un tatuaje en la cara y posiblemente de su edad, peleándose con la puerta. Curiosamente con la puerta que da al compartimiento de Squall. Durante unos segundos se queda mirando como ese chico da varias patadas y golpes de puño, hasta que finalmente, Squall decide acercarse un poco.

- Chico: Grrrr.. Maldita sea, ni siquiera a los puñetazos responde esta máquina.

- Squall: . ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Chico: ¿Eh? ¿quién?... (ve a Squall) Ah. hola. Oye. ¿sabes como se abre esta maldita puerta?

- Squall: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Chico: Hey tío, que no estoy intentando nada raro. Que soy nuevo y me han dado una de las dos habitaciones de aquí, pero. (le enseña la tarjeta) la maldita esta no funciona. ya no sé si esta es incluso la habitación correcta.

- Squall: (coge la tarjeta y la mira) Sí, esta es la tarjeta correcta. Voy a probar.

Al igual que el chico, Squall introduce la tarjeta en la ranura, pero la puerta no responde. Entendiendo la situación, le devuelve la tarjeta.

- Squall: Es lo que parece, es defectuosa. Mañana la tendrás que presentar a secretaría.

- Chico: . Sí, pero. ¿ahora qué hago?

- Squall: Y yo que sé. bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Chico: Dincht, Zell Dincht. ¿Y tú?

- Squall: Squall. Leonhart.

- Zell: Encantado, y gracias por la ayuda. (Empieza a marcharse)

- Squall: Hey, Dincht. Puedes entrar en el recinto con mí tarjeta.

- Zell: ¿¡Cómo!?

- Squall: (saca su tarjeta) Yo vivo en este recinto, creo que nos ha tocado ser compañeros de habitación.

- Zell: ¡Anda tío, me lo podrías haber dicho antes! Menudo morro que tienes.

- Squall: (entrando) ¿Entras o te dejo aquí fuera?

- Zell: ¡¡Hey, hey!! ¡¡¡¡Esperaaaa!!!!

Con esas palabras Zell entra corriendo a la habitación. Una vez ha entrado, Squall vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se marcha a su habitación. Por desgracia, Zell ya empieza a desempaquetar todas sus pertenencias, haciendo que sea imposible intentar dormir. A parte el nombre de Zell no para de pasarse por la cabeza de Squall.

- Squall: "Zell, Zell, Zell, Zell.... ¿de dónde demonios me suena tanto ese nombre? Juraría que he oído ese nombre antes. Zell Dincht. pero ¿dónde?..."

Sin poder ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, se vuelve a levantar de la cama y se dirige hacia la habitación de Zell. Allí lo ve aun desmontando todas sus pertenencias. En ese momento se fija en un recorte de periódico que cae cerca de él. Al cogerlo y mirarlo ya recuerda de donde le sonaba el nombre de Zell Dincht.

- Squall: (leyendo en voz alta el artículo) Solo ha sobrevivido el pequeño de la familia, el joven Zell Dincht de la matanza que se produjo. Todas las víctimas tenían dos pequeñas incisiones en el cuello y no les quedaba ni una gota de sangre. El pequeño Zell está tan asustado que aun no ha podido pronunciar palabra, estamos a la espera de que la policía pueda aclarar algo de todo esto.

- Zell: Nunca aclararon nada. ¿Pero por qué demonios estás leyendo esto? ¡¡Es privado!!

- Squall: Ahora sé de que me sonaba tu nombre. Eres un cazador.

- Zell: ¡! ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?

- Squall: Lo sabes perfectamente. Eres un cazador.

- Zell: . "¿? Un segundo, ¿Squall Leonhart? ¿Una cicatriz en la cara? ¡¡Claro!! Es él." No me digas que tú, eres aquel Squall Leonhart.. Ya sabes, el gran cazador.

- Squall: Sí, soy yo. Pero no me llames ni gran cazador ni nada por el estilo. Lo mío es personal y no me gusta hacerlo. Pero no tengo otro remedio.

- Zell: Guau, tío. Eres una leyenda entre los cazadores. Squall, el gran cazador. Dicen que has matado ya 399 vampiros. Y que te has peleado con cinco vampiros a la vez, sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño. Y que la cicatriz de tu cara fue en una pelea contra siete vampiros y que uno te la hizo mientras estabas matando a un compañero suyo. ¿es verdad todo eso?

- Squall: . No llevo la cuenta, sí me peleé con cinco a la vez y sí, ese desgraciado me hizo la cicatriz en un despiste. ¿Contento?

- Zell: Guau, no me lo creo. Estoy compartiendo habitación con una celebridad, con una leyenda viviente, con un dios, con.

- Squall: (interrumpiéndolo) O callas o te hecho a patadas de aquí.

- Zell: (un poco asustado) Sí, ya callo... Squall, ¿estás aquí por lo de los asesinatos?

- Squall: Sí. ¿Tú?

- Zell: Yo también. Hey, podríamos hacer un equipo, no quiero competir contra ti. Así que mejor, si podemos trabajar juntos.

- Squall: Yo trabajo solo.

- Zell: Sí, eso también lo sabía, pero, quizá alguna vez pueda ayudarte en este asunto.

- Squall: "Parece que lo dice de corazón, bueno lo acepto" De acuerdo. Trabajemos juntos, será un  buen cambio.

- Zell: ¡¡Genial!! Te demostraré que puedo estar a tu altura. Y ser tan bueno como tú.

- Squall: Lo dudo. pero inténtalo.

Sin más palabras Squall se vuelve a marchar a su habitación. Dejando a Zell perplejo y sin poderse creer que estaba compartiendo habitación con una leyenda. Intentando volverse a calmar se estira en su cama. Pero no pude dejar de pensar que está al lado del gran Squall.

- Zell: "Guau, no me lo puedo creer aun. A mí lado, en el otro lado de la pared, está el gran Squall. El mejor cazador de vampiros que hay. No hay ni un solo vampiro que haya sobrevivido después de luchar con él. Es el mejor de todos.. ¡¡Y voy a trabajar con él!! No sé si podré dormir."

A pesar de los nervios, Zell se queda dormido a los pocos minutos, debido al terrible cansancio. Entre tanto, Squall no ha conseguido conciliar el sueño aun. Finalmente el cansancio puede con él y cierra los ojos lentamente. Quedándose dormido. Curiosamente toda la noche es plácida y silenciosa. Demasiado silencio. De nuevo en mitad de la noche, una sombra se mueve por el interior del jardín. A la mañana siguiente ya había otro cadáver sin una gota de sangre. Después de ese asesinato pasaron las semanas, pero nadie veía a Seifer, ni siquiera Rinoa sabía donde se encontraba. También cesaron todos los asesinatos. Confirmando a Squall que se trataba del vampiro que había estado buscando. Pero algo estaba cambiando la forma de ver las cosas a Squall. Y Zell se había dado cuenta de ello. Un día en su habitación.

- Zell: Squall, ¿te interesa, verdad?

- Squall: ¿De que hablas?

- Zell: ¡Venga! He visto como la miras. Estás colado por ella.

- Squall: No te metas en mis asuntos.

- Zell: Realmente estás colado por ella. Ahora que no hay asesinatos ni nada. ¿Por qué no le pides salir? Creo que a ella también le gustas.

- Squall: A ver si lo dejamos claro, Dincht. A mí no me interesa tener una relación con una mujer, ni con nadie. Y ella no me gusta.. Solo estoy cerca de ella para protegerla, al final y al cabo he sido yo quien la ha metido en este lío, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Zell: (sin hacer caso) Te gusta, y muuuuchoooooooo.... jejejeje, así que nuestro cazador tiene un corazoncito.

- Squall: O callas o te mato aquí mismo. No tientes a la suerte que tienes, Dincht.

- Zell: Squall, admítelo. Tampoco está tan mal admitir que Rinoa te gusta. Ella es muy guapa y misteriosa, además es encantadora.

- Squall: ¿Y entonces por qué no se lo pides tú?

- Zell: Porque a mí ya me gusta otra chica. ¿Recuerdas? Aya.

- Squall: .... Lo que sea.

Sin más palabras Squall se marcha de la habitación para no seguir oyendo a Zell hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Rinoa. En realidad, desde el principio, Squall había sentido algo raro estando cerca de ella, pero estaba ocupado intentando cazar al vampiro conocido como Seifer. Ahora Seifer se había evaporado, a pesar de que no le gustaba como había desaparecido, se conformaba con el simple hecho de que los asesinatos se hubieran detenido. Pero esa calma hacía que Squall se pusiera a pensar en sus sentimientos. En realidad, en esas semanas, se había creado un ligamiento muy fuerte entre ellos dos. Hiendo hacia la habitación de Rinoa, y pensando en ello, no se da cuenta que ya ha llegado frente su puerta. Cogiendo aire, llama a su puerta, intentando quitarse de la cabeza esos sentimientos. A los dos toques en la puerta, Rinoa la abre.

- Rinoa: Oh. Squall. Gracias por seguir viniendo, aunque Seifer haya desaparecido.

- Squall: . No es nada. (gira la cara, queriendo evitar su mirada)

- Rinoa: ¡Oh, Squall!

- Squall: ¿Qué?

- Rinoa: Te has manchado en la cara. Espera un segundo, voy a limpiar esa mancha.

Al momento Rinoa saca un pañuelo, lo humedece con la boca y coge la cara de Squall, para limpiarle esa mancha. En ese momento, Squall empieza a notar mucho calor en sus mejillas. En realidad se está poniendo rojo por momentos. Mientras que Rinoa simplemente sonríe dulcemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan humana, solo con su príncipe había sentido tal sensación. Una vez ha desaparecido la mancha, Squall se aparta de Rinoa, asustado de sus propios sentimientos. Aun estando enrojecido le da la espalda a Rinoa, intentando evitar el contacto visual. Y empieza a caminar.

- Squall: Venga, vamos. Si no se hará tarde y no habrá nada. Se está acercando la hora.

- Rinoa: Perdona si te ha molestado. Solo he querido limpiar esa mancha. no quería incomodarte.

- Squall: (poniéndose otra vez rojo). Tranquila, no me has molestado, más bien, gracias. No me había dado cuenta de ello.

- Rinoa: Squall, antes de ir al comedor. quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- Squall: Dime.

- Rinoa: Me preguntaba.. dentro de un mes habrá el baile y me gustaría ir. Pero no sé a quien pedírselo. He pensado que quizás.

- Squall: (la interrumpe) No me gustan las fiestas, ni los bailes. Así que no pienses en preguntármelo, si es que se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero si quieres que te haga de mensajero, puede que te ayude.

- Rinoa: (decepcionada) No. En verdad quería ir contigo. Pero ya veo que no quieres.

Decepcionada sigue caminando, dejando a Squall detrás, perplejo por lo que ha dicho Rinoa.

- Squall: "¿Por qué deseo ahora decirle que sí? Que no quiero ir, pero por ella iría mil veces. ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿podría ser cierto lo que ha dicho Zell? ¿qué estoy colado por ella? En realidad me gusta mucho, pero decirlo.. No puedo, aun no, además los asesinatos y todo. Pero Squall, ya han terminado. Ahora es tu oportunidad para vivir un poco. Sabes que esta calma no durará mucho más, que en cualquier momento volverás a luchar. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar por una vez, de la vida?".. "Ahora o nunca, ya lo he decidido" ¡Rinoa!

- Rinoa: (se detiene y se gira para ver que ocurre) ¿Qué ocurre? (Squall se acerca a ella de nuevo)

- Squall: Rinoa, sobre lo de antes, si quieres que vayamos juntos.

- Rinoa: (sorprendida por el rápido cambio) ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

- Squall: .. Sí, lo digo muy en serio, no es ninguna broma.

- Rinoa: (empieza a sonreír dulcemente) Squall, nunca habría creído que dijeras esto, y en serio. Siempre siendo tan hostil conmigo. Pensé que incluso me odiabas.

- Squall: ¿Odiarte? No, bueno, entonces ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?

- Rinoa: Sí. Me encantaría.

- Squall: (extrañamente sonríe) Perfecto, entonces, más adelante aclararemos a que hora quieres que venga a buscarte.

- Rinoa: "Este no es el Squall de siempre" (de repente agarra a Squall de la ropa y se pega a él) Squall, ¿a qué se debe este cambio repentino? No. no eres así normalmente. ¿Por qué?

- Squall: ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

- Rinoa: Sí.

- Squall: . Nunca en estos 17 años, me he sentido atraído por nadie. Nunca me importó nadie más que una persona. Pero cuando llegué aquí, sentí algo muy extraño cuando te vi. Durante los asesinatos, no me veía con corazón para decirlo. En verdad durante todo este tiempo, he visto que me era imposible. Esta mañana he estado hablando con Zell y no paraba de pincharme con este tema. Haciéndome ver que es verdad. Y ahora que al menos hay un poco de paz, quiero saber lo que es vivir. Y me parece que, te has convertido en mí primer amor, y.

- Rinoa: (interrumpiendo) No hace falta que sigas.

Entendiendo como se siente, y sintiendo lo mismo, Rinoa coge con una mano, la cara de Squall. Tirando su cara hacia ella, hasta que por fin, consigue besarlo. Al notar los labios de ella contra los suyos, Squall solo puede abrir los ojos como naranjas. Incrédulo de lo que ocurre, pero sintiéndose a gusto, va cerrando poco a poco los ojos, y la agarra de la cintura, alargando y profundizando más el beso. Empezando al mismo tiempo a devolverle el beso. Pasado un rato, ambos vuelven a la realidad, en ese momento y mientras se están separando, se puede ver que Squall se ha puesto completamente rojo. Con lo que Rinoa empieza a reírse suavemente.

- Squall: (aun asustado) ¿Qué? ¿Qué. ocurre?

- Rinoa: (riéndose suavemente) Es que. jijiji, estás muy guapo, todo rojo. jijiji.

- Squall: Rinoa, me encanta como te ríes. Me gusta mucho oírte reír y verte feliz.

- Rinoa: Tengo que estar soñando, esto no puede ser verdad. No puede ser tan bonito.

- Squall: No es un sueño tuyo. Simplemente he decidido arriesgar y lanzarme de una vez por todas.

Sin dejar que diga una sola palabra más, Rinoa lo vuelve a besar. Haciendo un beso suave, pero lo suficiente para sentirse otra vez viva. Hecho esto vuelve a sonreír y empieza a caminar de nuevo hacia el comedor. Entre tanto, Squall continúa sin creerse que Rinoa lo haya vuelto a besar, quedándose con la mirada perdida, y con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Viendo que con bastante trabajo consigue mantenerse en píe, se apoya en la pared, empezando a pensar en su suerte, mientras cierra sus ojos.

- Squall: "No me lo creo. Me ha besado dos veces.. Nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso, algo tan suave, con tanto cariño. Zell tenía razón, odio admitirlo, pero es verdad. Estoy colado por ella y lo mejor es que yo también le gusto. Creo que lo que siento ahora mismo es felicidad... nunca había sentido esto, me gusta."


	4. La mujer de las visiones

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 4:   La mujer de las visiones

Poco a poco empieza a volver al mundo real, entonces se da cuenta de que Zell lo estaba mirando con una mirada un poco sospechosa.

- Squall: No digas nada, Dincht.

- Zell: Vale, no hace falta que lo diga. Jejejeje. Bueno, parece que será mejor que me marche también al comedor.

- Squall: Ah! Y nada de ningún comentario, ¿de acuerdo?

- Zell: Tranquilo, jefe.

- Squall: Y una última cosa, Dincht. Gracias, Zell, muchas gracias por haberme chinchado antes. Si no hubieras hablado de ello, quizá no se lo habría confesado jamás a ella.

- Zell: No es nada, para eso están los colegas.

Habiendo acabado la conversación, Zell empieza a correr hacia el comedor, esperando que la comida no se haya agotado ya.  En esos instantes solo, Squall nota de repente que le sube un escalofrío por la espalda,  alertándolo. En sus 17 años de experiencia, sabía que un escalofrío en su espalda, era presagio de que algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir. Volviendo estrepitosamente a la realidad y sabiendo que esa paz iba a durar muy poco. Seifer estaba a punto de aparecer, y Squall no se podía entretener en tener un romance. Intentado quitarse todas esas ideas, Squall empieza a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el comedor, pero al pasar la puerta, nota como una mano se coloca en su hombro. Con unos reflejos increíbles, gira la cabeza y se aparta para que no lo toquen. Al momento ve a un joven pelirrojo vestido de cowboy.

- Cowboy: Tranquilo Squall. Soy yo, también he venido aquí. Llegué ayer.

- Squall: ¿Qué haces aquí, Irvine?

- Irvine: El director del jardín de Trabia estaba preocupado por la rareza de este caso, y me ha enviado aquí para ayudarte.

- Squall: Pues ya te puedes volver a Trabia. No necesito que estén cuidando de mí.

- Irvine: Sabía que contestarías así, pero Eleone tiene un mal presentimiento y habló con el director para que me enviase aquí.

- Squall: ¿Eleone?....... De acuerdo, Irvine. Si quieres, puedes estar por aquí e intentar ayudar, pero no te metas en mí vida privada. Aun recuerdo lo que hiciste en Trabia.

- Irvine: Bah, pequeñas tonterías de juventud. No tienes que tomarte tan a pecho lo que pasó.

- Squall: Prefiero olvidarlo.

- Rinoa: (desde la mesa) Squall, ¿vienes?

- Squall: (amablemente) Ahora vengo (amenazador) Irvine, ni se te ocurra decir algo. Ni una sola palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

- Irvine: Como tú digas, don Juan, jejejeje, así que lo que pasa es que te gustan así. Tienes muy buen gusto, Squall.

- Squall: Tienes cinco segundos para escapar de la muerte. Cuatro, tres, dos.

- Irvine: Vale, vale, ya callo y nunca he dicho nada.

- Squall: Así me gusta.

Sonriendo cínicamente, Squall camina de nuevo hacia la mesa de Rinoa y se sienta a su lado. Una vez han acabado de comer, deciden ir un rato a tomar el aire en el patio. Allí Rinoa decide hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Squall, una vez están sentados en el césped.

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Squall: ¿Eh?...... claro, supongo.

- Rinoa: ¿Quién era el chico que te ha cogido antes en el comedor?

- Squall: Ah! Se llama Irvine Kinneas. Era un compañero del otro jardín.

- Rinoa: Es una suerte que tengas amigos que también vengan aquí.

- Squall: He dicho compañero, no amigo. No tengo amigos allí. Solo conocidos. Irvine es uno de ellos.

- Rinoa: Pero parece que él te aprecia.

- Squall: Bueno, una vez en Trabia lo salvé de. un accidente que estuvo a punto de sufrir. Después de eso, me ha seguido a mí y a mí hermana a todas partes.

- Rinoa: ¿Hermana? Nunca me has hablado de ella. Pensé que ya ni tenías familia. Nunca me has hablado de ello.

- Squall: Nunca hablo de mí. Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a ello. Pero. sí puedo explicarte varias cosas.

- Rinoa: Para ti soy toda oídos. Siempre te escucharé.

- Squall: Gracias, pero más de la mitad de mí vida es un secreto. no puedo hablar mucho de mí. Si hablo podría ser que un día ya no me despertara.

- Rinoa: ¿No confías en nadie? ¿Nunca?

- Squall: Una vez confié en una persona.

- Rinoa: ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- Squall: ¡Je! ¿qué ocurrió? Simplemente obtuve (se levanta un poco la camiseta, enseñando un lado del abdomen) esta cicatriz como recompensa (vuelve a colocarse bien la camiseta). Entenderás ahora porque no confío en nadie.

- Rinoa: Lo entiendo. pero, ¿ni siquiera en mí?

Sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Rinoa, la mira durante unos segundos a los ojos. Analizando su expresión y sus ojos. En ellos veía una gran sinceridad, pero a la vez notaba que ella le ocultaba algo. Algo terrible, un secreto que nadie tenía que saber. En realidad, él también tenía un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera. Finalmente la expresión de Squall se suaviza al formase una sonrisa.

- Squall: La verdad es que no confíe en ti. Sino que tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo por saber demasiado sobre mí. Lo único que quiero es protegerte. Perdona si esta manera que tengo de protegerte, te. disgusta.

- Rinoa: Lo comprendo. (con tristeza)

Viendo que lo comprende, pero que sigue triste, Squall decide remediar esa tristeza mostrando su faceta más cariñosa. Con lo que con un brazo hace que Rinoa quede estirada en el césped, junto a él. Colocando cuidadosamente su torso encima del de ella. En ese momento, estando ambas caras tan cerca una de otra, Squall cierra los ojos, y toca suavemente con sus labios, con los de ella. Pero a los pocos segundos de estar tocándose ambos labios, Squall decide ir un poco más lejos y profundizar más el beso. Besándose con más fuerza. Una vez finalizado el beso, se queda aun muy cerca de ella, sonriendo con cariño.

- Squall: Solo deseo protegerte. Cuanto menos sepas de mí, estarás más segura. No creas lo que no es. No creas que quiero apartarte de mí vida, ni que quiero mentirte, pero hay cosas de mí que es mejor que no conozcas. Cosas que te aseguro que no te gustarían, no quiero que profundices en esa faceta.

- Rinoa: Pero.

- Squall: Sí, ya lo sé. Un día de estos, descubrirás mis secretos. Pero no quiero que por mis secretos. pierdas lo que sientes ahora por mí.

- Rinoa: Squall.

- Squall: Shh. no digas nada. (La vuelve a besar, y mientras dura el beso) "Nunca me he sentido así. Por primera vez en mí vida quiero proteger a alguien de verdad. No me importa el resto del mundo, solo la quiero a ella. a nadie más." (finaliza en beso) Rinoa, te quiero.

- Rinoa: Yo. yo también te quiero, Squall.

- Squall: Rinoa, te protegeré, si hace falta hasta con mi vida, siempre. Nunca dejaré que te ocurra nada malo. Te lo prometo.

Pero antes de que pueda volver a besarla, alguien entra en el patio y se dirige inmediatamente hacia él. Allí Zell los ve tendidos sobre el césped, estando Squall encima de ella.

- Zell: Vaya. parece que te estás espabilando muy rápido, Squall.

- Squall: .. Será mejor que nos levantemos ya, Rinoa.

- Rinoa: . Sí.

- Zell: Esto, lo siento chicos. Pero es que el director quiere vernos a mí y a Squall, nos quiere presentar un nuevo compañero. Por eso he venido a buscarte. Squall, yo no quería molestar, de veras.

- Squall: . De acuerdo. Vayamos a ver al director, a ver que ocurre.

Diciendo eso, Squall se aparta de Rinoa y se levanta del césped. Al momento empieza a caminar junto a Zell hasta el despacho del director. Una vez allí, Shu les comunica que el director les estaba esperando y que ya pueden pasar. Curiosamente, Zell no entra en el despacho, quedándose fuera, esperando a Squall. Una vez dentro, Squall no se creé lo que ve.

- Squall: E. Eleone, Irvine. ¿qué. qué haces aquí, Eleone?

- Eleone: Hola hermanito. Verás.

- Cid: Señor Leonhart, yo mismo le explicaré la situación. Verá, el jardín de Trabia ha decidido trasladar aquí al señor Kinneas.

- Squall: ¿Y Eleone, que tiene que ver en esto?

- Eleone: Yo lo he acompañado hasta aquí, Squall. Ya sabes que Irvine tiende a meterse en líos.

- Irvine: ¡Hey! Un poco de delicadeza, ¿queréis?

- Squall: (sin escuchar a Irvine) Lo sé. ¿Te quedarás mucho por aquí?

- Eleone: No. hoy mismo ya tengo que irme. Pero, hermanito. ten mucho cuidado. Hay algo en todo este asunto que no me gusta nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Squall: (tocando la cabeza de su hermana) No te preocupes. Ya sabes que tu hermano mayor sabe cuidarse muy bien. Al final y al cabo, te he criado yo. No te preocupes, y si algo te molesta o estás en peligro, recuerda aquello que te enseñé.

- Eleone: (sonriendo) ¡Sí! Ya me ha servido de mucho.

- Cid: Bien, señor Leonhart. Quería informarle sobre el señor Kinneas, pero veo que lo conoce muy bien ya. Su habitación estará al lado de la suya y del señor Dincht. Que por cierto ¿por qué no ha entrado? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Squall: Dincht me ha comentado que prefería quedarse fuera y esperar. Supongo que le gustan tan poco las reuniones como a mí. 

- Cid: De acuerdo, espero que le informe de que el señor Kinneas pasará a ser parte de su equipo. Aunque hayan cesado los asesinatos, tenemos que estar preparados. No quiero perder más alumnos.

- Eleone: Yo aun tengo la sensación de que algo malo ocurrirá.

- Squall: Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, pero. ¿estás segura que no puedes quedarte ni un momento?

- Eleone: Hermanito, sabes que hay gente en Trabia que depende de mí, ahora que tú no estás.

- Squall: ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

- Eleone: Muy revueltas. A veces se respira paz, pero al momento vuelve a atacar. es muy extraño, normalmente no es así. Parece como algo o alguien, los controlara. 

- Squall: Lo entiendo. Entonces será mejor que te marches lo antes posible. Espero volver a verte pronto, hermanita. (Squall se acerca a ella, la abraza con fuerza y la besa en la mejilla. Quedándose unos segundos así) (susurra en su oído) Cuídate.

- Eleone: Lo haré. (Le devuelve el beso en la mejilla)

- Cid: Señorita Leonhart, dentro de poco saldrá el tren.

- Eleone: Sí, y gracias señor Kramer.

- Cid: No es nada. Señor Leonhart, por favor, vaya a presentar el señor Kinneas al señor Dincht.

- Squall: Sí, señor. Por aquí, Irvine.

Con esas palabras, Squall sale del despacho, no sin dar una última mirada a su hermana. Una vez ha traspasado la puerta, se encuentra con Zell sentado y esperando. Al momento, Zell se extraña de ver a Irvine al lado de Squall.

- Zell: ¿Qué era?

- Squall: Tenemos un nuevo compañero en nuestro asunto.

- Zell: ¿Y ese quién es?

- Irvine: ¡Hey, que tengo un nombre!

- Squall: Pero no lo sabe aun. Zell, te presento a Irvine Kinneas, viene del jardín de Trabia. Irvine, te presento a Zell Dincht, él también es un cazador como tú y yo.

- Zell: ¿Este tío es un cazador? Pero si tiene pinta de mujeriego.

- Irvine: ¿Y tú eres uno? Pareces un crío malcriado.

- Squall: ¡Hey! Parad los dos. Estamos juntos en este embrollo. Así que quiero que estéis calladitos y os comportéis bien, los dos. ¿De acuerdo? ¿O preferís que me deshaga de vosotros dos en un segundo?

- Irvine: No, no, no.. Squall tranquilo.

- Zell: Exacto, nos portaremos de maravilla.

- Squall: Mejor. Zell, ponle al corriente de lo poco que hemos podido descubrir.

- Irvine: ¿Poco?

- Squall: Los asesinatos cesaron dos días después de que yo llegara. Con lo que no pude recoger mucha información, pero tengo la suficiente, para actuar cuando ese vampiro asome la cabeza.

- Irvine: ¿Y por qué Zell? ¿Por qué no tú?

- Squall: Tengo otros asuntos.

- Zell: Jejejejeje, ¿Rinoa?

- Squall: Cállate.

- Irvine: ¿Rinoa? ¿Quién es?... ¿No será la chica que te ha llamado antes? (ve que Squall se pone un poco rojo) Ah! ¡¡Es ella!! Jejeje, entonces prefieres estar con tu novia que informarme. ¿Y tú te quejabas de mí, Squallito?

- Squall: Quizá sí siento algo por ella, pero ella es quien me ha informado sobre el vampiro que estamos siguiendo. Así que voy a hablar con ella para que me explique más sobre el vampiro. ¿Comprendido? No soy como tú, Irvine.

Con estas palabras Squall se marcha definitivamente. Dejando a Irvine y a Zell perplejos, ya que Squall había dicho esas palabras con las mejillas completamente rojas. En verdad le avergonzaba que Irvine hubiera acertado con tanta facilidad. Pensando en ello, ya se encuentra otra vez frente a la entrada del patio. Formándose una suave sonrisa, entra de nuevo en el patio, esperando ver aun a Rinoa y poder pasar así un rato más juntos y sin interrupciones. Por suerte sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, allí aun se encontraba Rinoa, esperándolo. Discretamente se esconde un poco, para darle una pequeña sorpresa. Una vez a su lado, se inclina y la besa en el cuello desde atrás. Al notar unos labios contra su cuello Rinoa se alarma, moviéndose rápidamente. Pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta de que se trataba de Squall.

- Squall: Rinoa, soy yo.

- Rinoa: . Squall. perdona. No me había fijado que eras tú.

- Squall: ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Parecías asustada.

- Rinoa: Es que. "Vamos Rinoa, piensa algo rápido.". no me gusta mucho que me besen en el cuello. Me incomoda mucho.

- Squall: Vaya. lo siento, no lo sabía. No lo he hecho con mala intención, perdona.

- Rinoa: Tranquilo, no lo sabías.

- Squall: Ahora lo sé. (Sentándose a su lado) Pero me daba la sensación de que a todas las mujeres os gustaba que os besaran con cariño en el cuello. Siempre he tenido entendido eso.

- Rinoa: Y normalmente es así, pero. a mí no me gusta.

- Squall: De acuerdo.

Quedándose ambos un rato en silencio. Hasta que Squall vuelve a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Rinoa de nuevo. Esperando no ser muy entrometido, se acerca mucho más a ella, y se prepara para susurrarle al oído.

- Squall: (con susurros y con un tono dulce) Entonces, dime donde te gusta, y te besaré encantado.

- Rinoa: . Squall.

- Squall: Perdona si eso es muy entrometido, o muy lanzado. Pero. me gustaría saberlo.

- Rinoa: Bueno, la verdad es que.

De inmediato se acerca más a él y le susurra al oído. Diciéndole el lugar que más le gustaba. Escuchándola atentamente, y asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, Squall va almacenando toda la información. Al finalizar, Rinoa se aparta de él, un poco sonrojada. Mientras que Squall simplemente remarca más una sonrisa pícara, y se dirige hacia uno de los lugares que Rinoa le había explicado. Acabando por besarla finalmente en el hombro. A esa acción, Rinoa sonríe suavemente, feliz de que Squall le haya hecho caso.

- Rinoa: Squall, gracias.

- Squall: ¿Por qué?

- Rinoa: Por haberme hecho caso. A veces, los chicos vais totalmente a la vuestra.

- Squall: (la besa en el hombro de nuevo) Yo soy diferente. Me preocupo por ti, creo que incluso más que por mí mismo. Ten en cuenta que lo que siento por ti, es muy fuerte. Sé que parece muy repentino.

- Rinoa: Es verdad. Hace un par de días, ni me hablabas y ahora me besas con todo tu cariño.

- Squall: Me gustaste desde que te vi, pero no me atrevía a decirlo, ni admitirlo. Pero ahora, me siento como.. (se acerca y decide susurrarle).. Si quisiera amarte como sino existiera el mañana. Rinoa, me siento como. como nunca me he sentido en toda mí vida. ¿Te ocurre lo mismo?

- Rinoa: Sí, sé lo que es. Aunque yo ya sentí esto por una persona, con la misma intensidad que ahora lo siento por ti. Era igual que tú, incluso el mismo nombre.

- Squall: (sorprendido) Vaya. esto. quizá no deba preguntar, pero ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no estás con él? Si tanto. le querías.

- Rinoa: Él murió.

- Squall: (más sorprendido) Oh. lo siento. Te debe doler recordar eso. Lo siento de veras.

- Rinoa: No te preocupes. Ya. ya lo superé. Además ahora estoy contigo. Pareces su viva imagen.

Sonriendo, Squall vuelve a acercar su cara a la de ella, y la besa en los labios, saboreando el dulce momento entre ellos dos. Pero de nuevo el dulce momento se ve interrumpido, por una voz femenina.

- ¿?: ¿Es usted Squall Leonhart?

Squall interrumpe el beso, y se gira para ver quien era esta vez. Al girarse ve a una mujer rubia, con los ojos azules, alta y elegante. Extrañado, la mira más atentamente y decide responder.

- Squall: Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quiere?

- Mujer: Me llamo Quistis Trepe, y he venido al jardín para avisarle de un peligro muy próximo.

- Squall: ¿Peligro? ¡Ja! Señorita Trepe. mí vida es un peligro continuo. No sé que hay de nuevo, pero ¿cómo lo sabe usted?

- Quistis: A veces sufro visiones. En una de ellas aparecía usted, este jardín cubierto de sangre y un ser de fuerza sobrehumana. También apreció ese colgante que lleva. Y sé lo que es usted en realidad. Pero por respeto, no lo voy a decir.

- Squall: . Rinoa, quédate aquí un segundo. No tardaré en volver, te lo prometo. (la besa en los labios) Bien, señorita Trepe, creo que usted y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas.

Con estas palabras Squall vuelve a marcharse del patio, para poder hablar más en privado con Quistis. Ya que había algo en el fondo de él, que le decía que Rinoa no tenía que descubrir lo que él era en realidad. Una vez han llegado al centro del jardín, Quistis se sienta y empieza a explicarle porque se encuentra allí, y las razones para querer ayudar.

- Squall: Bien, por favor, explíquese.

- Quistis: Como he dicho antes a veces tengo visiones de lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro. A veces por desgracia estas se cumplen, otras veces mis consejos hacen que cambie el futuro.

- Squall: ¿Un ejemplo?

- Quistis: Sabia que no confiarías por las buenas. (mira a su alrededor) ¿Ves a aquel chico pequeño?

- Squall: Sí.

- Quistis: (cierra los ojos y se concentra).. Dentro de la próxima vuelta, a nueve metros y medio de nosotros, topará con una chica y todos los libros caerán. Y uno de los libros le dará al pequeño en la cabeza. Haciéndole un poco se sangre en la frente. Por cierto, el libro será de ciencias naturales, volumen 7 de la biblioteca. Pero esto puede cambiar si tú lo llamas.

- Squall: Vamos a probar a ver que pasa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, hay el accidente. Efectivamente el niño choca contra la chica, los libros salen volando y uno de ellos le hace daño y sangre en la frente del niño. Y exactamente el libro causante de la herida era el que había dicho Quistis. Squall queda sorprendido por la cantidad de detalles y todos eran exactos, sin una sola equivocación. Convencido la mira, y la escucha más atentamente.

- Squall: De acuerdo, me has convencido. ¿Qué se tiene que hacer?

- Quistis: Ojalá supiera eso también.

- Squall: ¿No lo sabes?

- Quistis: He tenido una visión de uno de los posibles futuros. Además tú futuro es muy incierto, quizá al no ser ni siquiera un humano con todas las de la ley, no funciona tan bien mí poder.  Lo que sí tengo seguro es que la chica con la que estabas antes, tanto puede matarte como salvarte la vida. Piensa en ello.

- Squall: ¿Matarme o salvarme la vida? Rinoa nunca intentaría matarme.

- Quistis: Quizá ella a ti no, pero tú si a ella.

- Squall: ¡Vamos, ni en broma! No sería ni capaz de ponerle un dedo encima para dañarla.

- Quistis: Aun os tenéis que conocer mejor, pero tu odio te cegará por un tiempo, y no te dejará ver la realidad. Tu odio será el que querrá extinguir su existencia. Aunque presiento que tu amor podrá con tus demonios interiores.

- Squall: ¿Mí.. amor? (se queda un rato en silencio) Quistis, me gustaría que me ayudaras, a mí a mis compañeros en esto. En realidad estamos muy despistados sobre este vampiro. No actúa como los otros. (Quistis se levanta)

- Quistis: Está planeando algo maligno de verdad. Él es el causante de que vea el jardín cubierto de sangre. ¡Ugh! (Quistis cae de rodillas al suelo)

- Squall: ¡Quistis! ¿te encuentras bien?

- Quistis: Tranquilo, siempre me viene una gran dolor de cabeza cuando tengo una visión muy intensa.

- Squall: ¿Qué es?

- Quistis: .. No puedo decírtelo. No aguantarías.

- Squall: Dímelo, lo que sea. No me importa, quiero saberlo.

- Quistis: .... Tu cuerpo sin vida. He visto tu muerte. A manos de él.

- Squall: Mí. muerte. (respira profundamente) ¿Cómo será?

- Quistis: Él habrá extraído gran parte de tu sangre, tú seguirás vivo, pero te negaras a beber para sobrevivir. Tu odio, te lo impedirá, te levantarás para pelear con él. Pero él es mucho más poderoso y tú no estarás en disposición de luchar. El tercer golpe será letal para ti. Morirás a sus manos.

- Squall: ¿Este futuro se puede cambiar?

- Quistis: Mayoría de ese futuro, presiento que no, pero, quizá si olvidas tu odio, las cosas puedan cambiar.

- Squall: ¿Y beber sangre? ¿Convertirme en lo que más odio?

- Quistis: Tendrás que superar eso, para sobrevivir.

- Squall: Ya pensaré en ello. Quistis, ¿te unes a mí y a los míos? Nos serás de gran ayuda.

- Quistis: De acuerdo.

- Squall: Esto. más tarde te presento al grupo. Ahora, quiero descansar un poco de todo esto.

- Quistis: Me hospedo en la habitación 59B. Cuando sea la hora, por favor avísame.

- Squall: Por descontado.

Con esas palabras Squall se vuelve a marchar, de nuevo se encuentra pensativo sobre lo que ha dicho Quistis sobre su futuro, y como lo puede cambiar. Intentando hacer la idea de tener que beber sangre para sobrevivir. Hacerse la idea de convertirse en su propio enemigo. Algo que con razón, su odio hacia los vampiros le prohíbe hacer. De nuevo vuelve a entrar en el patio, y se sienta al lado de Rinoa, que lo mira extrañada. Preocupada por él, lo mira pero no se atreve a decir palabra. Finalmente reúne valor para preguntar el porque de esa cara tan seria.

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy serio, ¿pasa algo malo?

- Squall: Quistis, acaba de tener una visión de mí muerte.


	5. Todos reunidos

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 5:   Todos reunidos

- Rinoa: ¿¡Qué!?

- Squall: A manos de Seifer. Es bastante duro de comentar. me ha dicho que quizá se puede cambiar, pero. para ello tengo que hacer una cosa que nunca pensé que haría. No estoy seguro que lo que puede ocurrir. Lo más probable es que muera cuando pelee con él.

- Rinoa: No, no, ¡¡No!! No lo hagas. (se agarra con fuerza a la chaqueta de Squall y esconde su cara en ella) No lo hagas. no quiero perderte a ti también. Ya le perdí a él, no quiero perderte a ti.

- Squall: . (sorprendido de su reacción) Rinoa.

- Rinoa: No pelees con él. Sería un suicidio. No quiero volver a estar sola. Eres con quien más segura me siento, no te marches. No vayas a por él, quédate conmigo. No vale la pena perder la vida por ello.

En ese momento, Squall la agarra de los hombros, y hace que ella lo mire a la cara. Entonces Squall ve que ya hay lágrimas en sus ojos, y que ha empezado a llorar. Suavemente pasa su pulgar por el trazo que han hecho sus lágrimas para secarlas.  Una vez ha secado el trazo se queda al lado de los ojos de ella.

- Squall: No te preocupes. No ocurrirá nada malo, te lo prometo. Lucharé contra él, tengo que hacerlo, pero no moriré.

- Rinoa: ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

- Squall: Es mí obligación. Yo estoy investigando esto, yo acabaré con esto.

Antes de que Rinoa pueda protestar por esas palabras, Squall vuelve a tocar los labios de ella con los suyos. Volviendo a empezar un largo y dulce beso. Mientras dura este, Squall nota que su pulgar vuelve a estar húmedo, ya que inconscientemente Rinoa está volviendo a llorar. Volviendo a tumbarse suavemente, Squall nota que algo se mueve entre ellos dos. Al finalizar el beso y mirar, se da cuenta que se trata de un colgante, con forma de dragón. Alarmado por lo que ello significa, se aparta de Rinoa, con la mirada aturdida por ese colgante.

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿qué ocurre?

- Squall: Ese colgante. ¿de dónde lo has sacado? ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

- Rinoa: Eh. "No puedo decirle que lo tengo como señal de quien soy." Me lo regaló Seifer cuando salíamos juntos. "Hazte la ingenua" Es bastante guapo, ¿no? a mí me gusta mucho esta figura.

- Squall: Ah. sí, es bastante guapo. "Parece que no sabe lo que significa, pero ¿por qué Seifer daría el símbolo del clan a una simple novia?" ¿Cuándo te lo regaló?

- Rinoa: . Fue poco antes de romper. No creas lo que no es, solo lo llevo porque me gusta esta figura. No es porque sienta algo. Siempre me ha gustado la figura mitológica del dragón, igual que tú con el león alado.

- Squall: . Sí, igual que yo. "¿Por qué siempre me da la sensación de que me oculta algo? De que hay algo que no encaja con sus palabras. ¿Por qué?"

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿estás bien?

- Squall: Sí, tranquila. No te preocupes, es que las figuras de dragones me traen malos recuerdos.

- Rinoa: Lo siento.

- Squall: No es culpa tuya. No sabías nada de ello, así que no te preocupes.

Sin dejar que diga nada más para disculparse la vuelve a besar. Intentando olvidar sus sospechas sin ningún fundamento. Pero algo en su interior, le advertía que sus sospechas si eran ciertas. De repente algo los vuelve a interrumpir. Esta vez se trata del reloj de Squall que empieza a sonar la alarma, indicándole que ya es hora de que se marche y se reúna con Zell. Teniendo esta vez que presentar a Quistis al nuevo grupo. Dándole un beso de despedida, Squall se levanta del banco y se marcha a buscar a Quistis. Ya frente a su puerta, llama y al momento Quistis abre ya preparada para irse.

- Squall: ¿Cómo sabías que.?

- Quistis: Recuerda, Squall.

- Squall: Oh, sí, perdona. Se me ha ido de la cabeza que predices el futuro, perdona.

- Quistis: No pasa nada. Ocurre muy a menudo.

- Squall: Claro, como pareces una persona normal y corriente.

- Quistis: Tú también lo pareces y ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

- Squall: Bingo. ¿Vamos ya? Tengo que presentarte.

- Quistis: Tú me guías.

Sin decir nada, Squall acompaña a Quistis hasta su habitación. Allí se encuentran ya con Zell e Irvine. un poco animados.

- Irvine: Tío, no sé como Squall te aguanta.

- Zell: Pues somos grandes amigos. Al que no entendiendo es a ti como te puede soportar.

- Irvine: ¿A mí? Pero si soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

- Zell: ¡Ja! No hay quien se crea eso. ¿Lo mejor de su vida? No me hagas reír que me hace daño.

- Squall: ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando ahora vosotros dos?

- Zell & Irvine: ¡¡¡Squall!!!

- Irvine: . ¿Desde cuando estás allí?

- Squall: Me da la sensación que el suficiente. Y la respuesta a vuestra pelea, es, simplemente no os aguanto a ninguno de los dos, pero me ha tocado soportaros. ¿Contentos?

- Zell: ¿No nos consideras amigos?

- Squall: ... Quizá, pero si seguís con estas tonterías, podéis tener por seguro que seguiré con esto, solo.

- Irvine: Por cierto, Squallito, ¿quién esta rubia maciza?

- Squall: (hacia Quistis) Perdón. (Hacia Irvine) Esta rubia maciza que tú dices, Irvine. se llama Quistis Trepe y nos ayudará con nuestro asuntito sin importancia.

- Zell: ¿Ella también es caza vampiros? Encantado, me llamo Zell Dincht.

- Quistis: No, no soy ninguna caza vampiros como vosotros.

- Zell: ¿Eh? Y entonces ¿Cómo es que te unes a nosotros?

- Squall: Tiene el poder de sufrir visiones. Hace poco me ha hecho una demostración muy convincente.

- Irvine: ¿Ver el futuro?

- Quistis: Y algunas cosas que suceden ahora mismo, en otro lugar.

- Zell: (realmente muy sorprendido) Vaya.

- Irvine: Pero. sin querer faltar al respeto, pero ¿de que nos puede servir una persona que ve el futuro?

- Squall: Yo mismo te diría que para nada, sino hubiera sido por una cosa que ha visto y me ha dicho Quistis antes.

- Irvine: ¿Qué ha visto?

- Squall: Ha visto.. mí muerte.

- Zell & Irvine: ¿¡¿¡Qué!?!?

- Squall: Como lo oís. Mí muerte. Me ha dicho que hay una manera de evitarlo, que todo en el futuro es incierto y que se puede cambiar con facilidad. por eso quiero que esté cerca de nosotros. Porque a pesar de que ha dicho que era la única manera de sobrevivir. creo que no sería capaz de hacer lo que me pides. Por eso quiero que estés cerca nuestro, por si hay otra posibilidad.

- Quistis: De acuerdo.  Siempre me intentaré concentrar por si hay otra alternativa a lo que te he dicho antes. Veo que no deseas hacer eso para salvar tu vida.

- Squall: No podría.

- Zell: ¿De que estáis hablando?

- Squall: Es muy privado, Zell.

- Zell: .... De acuerdo. Pero espero poder enterarme algún día.

- Squall: Y yo espero que nunca te enteres, ¿queda claro?

- Irvine: Ehh.

- Squall: Y lo mismo para ti, Irvine. Ninguno de los dos tiene porque saber de que estoy hablando con Quistis. Ella es la única que lo sabe y la única que lo sabrá, nadie más. ¿Comprendido?

- Irvine & Zell: Sí, jefe.

- Squall: Por cierto, hoy está tardando mucho Selphie. Zell, ¿sabes donde puede estar?

- Zell: No, ha dicho que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que era muy probable que hoy no viniese.

- Irvine: ¿Quién es esa Selphie? ¿Una chica, quizás muy guapa?

- Squall: Cállate, mujeriego. *suspiro* No hay manera de que esta Selphie pare quieta. Zell, ¿seguro que no hay nada para remediar la hiperactividad?

- Zell: No. no hay nada, por desgracia.

De repente alguien abre la puerta de la habitación. Al momento ven que se trata de Selphie, quien ya había acabado lo que estaba haciendo.

- Squall: ¡Hombre! Hablando del rey de Roma.

- Selphie: Hola, ¿qué tal va todo? (Se fija en Quistis e Irvine) ¿? ¿Quiénes son estos nuevos?

- Squall: Selphie, esta es Quistis, se une a nosotros y ese de allí.. se llama Irvine (se acerca al oído para susurrarle) Ten mucho cuidado con Irvine, hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco y sé como es.

- Irvine: ¡Hey, Squall! No le digas cosas malas de mí.

- Squall: Sí, ya las descubrirá ella solita. Bueno, Quistis, Irvine, esta de aquí se llama Selphie Tilmitt. Al principio no nos dimos cuenta, pero al parecer todos los que estamos relacionados con esto, nos hemos reunido aquí. Selphie es la que lleva más tiempo en este jardín.

- Selphie: En verdad, me he criado aquí. Lo de los asesinatos vino mucho más tarde de que yo llegara. Pero no soy muy buena que digamos, por eso no me atrevía a hacerle frente.

- Squall: E hiciste bien. También al haber crecido aquí le da una ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que conoce a todos los alumnos. Lo que nos ayuda a descartar posibles vampiros.

De repente el sonido de una alarma de reloj distrae a todo el grupo, preguntándose de donde viene el ruido. Al momento Squall vuelve a mirar el reloj, y apaga la alarma. Indicándole que tiene que darse prisa.

- Squall: Esto. tengo que marcharme, tengo cosas que hacer y ya es muy tarde. Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Irvine: ¿Qué pasa Squall? ¿Qué ya tocan los mimitos?

- Squall: Irvine, ¿recuerdas aquel maravilloso juego en que yo hacía una cuenta atrás y tú corrías lo más lejos que podías de mí?

- Irvine: ¿Maravilloso? Era horrible, pero. sí lo recuerdo.

- Squall: ¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar? A mí me encantaba.

- Irvine: Eh. Retiro todo lo que he dicho, tranquilo, Squall no volvamos a aquel juego, por favor.

- Squall: Lástima, tenía ganas de divertirme. quizá en otra ocasión. Ya que estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo contigo. A los demás. adiós.

Sin más palabras se marcha de la habitación, y se marcha hacia la suya propia. En realidad necesitaba poner en orden todas sus ideas. Al llegar cierra su puerta y se estira en la cama. Allí empieza a pensar en todo un poco, hasta quedarse finalmente dormido.


	6. Te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

Atención!! Este capítulo contiene un buen trozo en que se explica una situación adulta. Vamos, por eso tiene el calificativo de R desde el principio. A pesar de esto, la escena tiene mucha importancia en la historia. así que tranquilos, tampoco he sido muy explícita.

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 6:   Te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase

Los días van pasando y a cada momento el día de la fiesta se va acercando más. También y curiosamente cada uno de ellos consigue su pareja para la fiesta, convenciendo incluso Irvine a Selphie. Entre tanto, y mientras no llega el día, la relación entre Squall y Rinoa se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Llegando a pasar días enteros ellos dos juntos y la mayoría de veces a solas. Hablando entre ellos, o simplemente estando los dos solos, compartiendo el momento y el poder estar juntos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Ya en el día de la fiesta, ambos habían quedado que Squall pasaría a buscar a Rinoa a su habitación. Al llegar a su puerta, Squall llama un par de veces hasta oír la voz de Rinoa.

- Rinoa: ¡Un segundo más por favor!

- Squall: Tranquila, no hay prisa.

- Rinoa: Ahora salgo.

A esas palabras Squall sonríe suavemente para sí mismo. A los pocos minutos, Rinoa abre finalmente la puerta. Pero esa acción solo hace que Squall se quede sin aliento al verla. Allí se encontraba ella, con un vestido de color negro, brillante, solo un poco por encima de sus rodillas, y que le queda como un guante. Rinoa también se sorprende de ver a Squall vestido con el traje de gala, que le queda de maravilla. A pesar de notar la mirada de Rinoa, Squall aun no había recuperado el aliento y seguía maravillado por ella. Sin contar con el vestido, en realidad hoy estaba especialmente preciosa, si cabello completamente liso, sus labios húmedos, y un suave aroma delicioso, hacía que Squall estuviera poseído por ella.

- Rinoa: (sonriendo) Ya estoy, Squall.

- Squall: .

- Rinoa: Squall. ¿estás allí?

- Squall: (despierta del trance) ¿Eh? Ah! Sí, perdona. (se pone rojo)

- Rinoa: (se ríe suavemente) No pasa nada, tranquilo.

- Squall: (le dedica su mejor sonrisa) ¿Vamos a la fiesta? (pone su brazo para que se agarre a él)

- Rinoa: Por supuesto.

Con esas palabras, se coge al brazo de Squall y caminan hasta la entrada de la sala de fiestas y bailes. Una vez entran, todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos de ver a la pareja, y de inmediato se reúnen todos los amigos. Y empiezan a disfrutar de la fiesta. A los pocos minutos, Selphie arrastra a la pista de baile a Irvine, lo mismo pasa con Zell y Aya, y Quistis y Tom. Dejando de nuevo solos a Squall y a Rinoa. Viendo que todos están bailando, a Rinoa le entran ganas de bailar también.

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿un baile?

- Squall: Eh. mejor que no.

- Rinoa: ¿Por qué no?

- Squall: Esto. no me gusta bailar. Es una idea que nunca me ha seducido.

- Rinoa: (poniendo una mirada triste) Por favor, Squall.

- Squall: .. De acuerdo. Como sabes de bien que no puedo decirte que no, con esta mirada.

- Rinoa: Eres un sol. (lo besa suavemente en los labios)

- Squall: Venga, vamos.

Con esas palabras entran dentro de la pista de baile y empiezan un waltz perfecto, en medio de la pista. Para asombro de todos los presentes, son la mejor pareja en el baile, incluso sorprenden al propio Irvine. Quien no se puede creer que Squall supiera bailar como un bailarín profesional. Llevando perfectamente los pasos y el cuerpo de Rinoa. Asombrado por ello Irvine no puede apartar la vista de ellos dos.

- Selphie: ¿Qué ocurre, Irvine?

- Irvine: . Squall.

- Selphie: ¿Qué pasa con Squall? Está bailando de maravilla.

- Irvine: Eso es lo que me sorprende. Siempre dijo que no sabía bailar, que no le gustaba y que nunca pensaba bailar en su vida. y ahora.

- Selphie: Jejeje, Rinoa ha cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. Y seguro que eso de que no sabe bailar era una excusa para que lo dejases en paz. Ya sabes como es. Pero para ella, cambia todo. Y ahora. ¿Por qué no seguimos nosotros bailando y dejas de mirarlos?

- Irvine: Oh! Sí, perdón Selphie.

Todo el mundo sigue bailando, ya solamente concentrados en cada una de sus respectivas parejas. Una vez la música finaliza y las luces se hacen más tenues, Squall y Rinoa se detienen, quedándose muy cera el uno del otro, con lo que no pueden evitar volver a besarse. Ya satisfecha con su baile, ambos deciden salir de la pista de baile e ir a un lugar más apartado. Un lugar como el balcón, donde poder respirar el aire fresco, ver las estrellas, tener tranquilidad y poder estar solos. De mientras todos sus amigos, están en la fiesta, bailando, hablando, comiendo, bebiendo e incluso algunos jugando. Zell, por ejemplo había hecho un baile, pero ya se encontraba delante de bufete libre, devorando todo lo que está a su alcance, Selphie e Irvine, siguen bailando, Aya intenta controlar que Zell no se atragante con la comida, y finalmente Quistis y Tom, estaban simplemente sentados, hablando, riendo y bebiendo un poco. Entre tanto, Squall y Rinoa se encuentran en el balcón, observando la noche, pero también observando a su amor. De repente y al pasar una corriente de aire frío, Squall observa como un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Rinoa. Con lo que al momento, se acerca a ella y la abraza para darle calor.

- Squall: ¿Estás mejor?

- Rinoa: (enrojecida) Sí, gracias, Squall.

- Squall: No es nada, me encanta abrazarte, ya lo sabes.

- Rinoa: Me siento tan bien. así.

De repente nota como Squall la acaricia en la cabeza con suavidad, con mucha delicadeza. Pero poco a poco, se va dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, empezando a bajar su mano y a acariciar de una manera incluso distinta. Al notar ese cambio y que la mano ya está por la espalda, Rinoa lo mira a la cara.

- Rinoa: ¿Squall?

- Squall: (despierta del trance que había entrado) ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? (se da cuenta de lo que empezaba a ocurrir a parte de otra cosa que le estaba ocurriendo también..) ¡Oh! Esto. yo. lo. lo. siento mucho.. No. no era mí intención. yo. (se marcha más hacia el raíl del balcón) Lo siento, de veras. Yo no quería, pero. (de repente nota que unos brazos rodean su cintura) ¿Eh?

- Rinoa: Relájate, Squall. y. salgamos ya de la fiesta.

- Squall: (alertado por el posible significado) ¿Qué?

- Rinoa: . Salir de la fiesta ambos.... y.... ir a las habitaciones. ¡¡si quieres, claro!!

- Squall: (empieza a respirar profundamente, analizando sus pensamientos). "La amo, quiero estar con ella. ¿qué tiene de malo mostrar lo que sientes a la persona que quieres?... Creo que no es nada malo, que quiera estar cerca de ella. Querer, amarla con toda mi alma y corazón. ¡Decidido!"

- Rinoa: Squall, ¿estás bien?... si no quieres nos quedamos aquí, y no ha ocurrido nada.

- Squall: Rinoa, te quiero.

- Rinoa: Yo también te quiero.

- Squall: Y. quiero. mostrar mis sentimientos. hacia ti. (Rinoa se queda sorprendida al oírlo) Sí, salgamos de la fiesta.

Con esas palabras se gira hacia ella, y la mira a los ojos. Demostrando que no está hablando en broma. Manteniendo esa miranda, acaba por ponerse rojo y opta al final por desviar la vista. Al oír una suave risa de ella, la vuelve a mirar directamente y sonríe tímidamente.

- Squall: .. ¿Vamos?

- Rinoa: (sonriendo ampliamente) Sí.

Al momento ambos salen del balcón, de inmediato miran de un lado hacia otro, para que ninguno de sus compañeros los vea salir de la fiesta a escondidas y puedan pensar la verdad. Una vez ven el camino bastante despejado, caminan hacia la salida, siempre intentando que no parezca nada raro. Una vez han conseguido ya salir de la fiesta, ambos caminan hacia las habitaciones, agarrados de la mano. Ya frente a la puerta de la habitación de Squall, acorrala a Rinoa contra la puerta y la besa de nuevo.

- Rinoa: (susurrando) Squall, entremos.

- Squall: (entre los besos y susurrando) ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Rinoa: . Sí.

- Squall: De acuerdo.

Sin más palabras, Squall intenta abrir la puerta que da a su habitación. Por suerte, no era demasiado complicado, con lo que al momento ya están pasando adentro. También era una suerte que la habitación de Squall no fuera como la de Zell, ya que en la de Zell, allí siempre habían cosas por el suelo que día raro era el que no se hacía alguien daño al entrar. Era toda una suerte que la de Squall estuviera ordenada, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de donde ponía los píes. Unidos por sus labios y besos, van andando hasta que las piernas de Rinoa tocan un lado de la cama. Poco a poco y mientras duran los besos, Squall empieza a bajar con delicadeza la cremallera del vestido, siempre hiendo muy lentamente. Mientras que Rinoa ya ha conseguido quitarle la chaqueta e interrumpe el beso, para quitarle la camiseta. Aprovechando la interrupción provocada, los dos que quedan observando los ojos del otro. Observando como crece entre los dos, el amor y el deseo. Habiendo observando la mirada del otro, vuelven a besarse con todos los sentimientos que habían crecido dentro de ellos dos, en todo ese tiempo. Al finalizar el beso, Rinoa ya intenta desabrocharle los pantalones.  Una ves ha conseguido desbrocharlos intenta bajarlos pero Squall la detiene. Sin saber como reaccionar Rinoa lo mira a los ojos, extrañamente, Squall no ha dejado de sonreír con ternura ni un solo segundo. Pero al momento agarra la cara de Rinoa y la vuelve a besar con todo su corazón. Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta y mientras dura el beso, Squall ya está tratando de desabrochar el encaje del sostén. Una vez lo ha conseguido, deja caer las tiras y junto a ellas, el sostén por completo. En ese momento, sí que deja que Rinoa le quite definitivamente los pantalones. Una vez ya ambos se encuentran solamente con la ropa interior, Squall empieza a invitar a Rinoa que se estire ya en la cama. Acompañándola con su propio cuerpo, hace que ambos queden estirados. Una vez estirados se miran dulcemente a los ojos, y Squall vuelve a aprovechar para besarla. De repente Squall va bajando sus besos, hasta que llega al vientre de Rinoa. Allí finalmente la desnuda por completo, y él aprovecha para quitarse también la poca ropa que le quedaba. Ya completamente desnudos, se cubren con la manta y Squall empieza a colocarse bien sobre su amada. Una vez Squall se encuentra ya colocado encima de ella, se detiene por unos instantes. Observándola, maravillado de la belleza de ella y de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, y su deseo de hacerla feliz, hacerla sentirse amada y protegida. De nuevo vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez no pasa de los labios, haciendo un beso muy suave. Hecho el beso, se acerca a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras.

- Squall: Rinoa, te amaré pase lo que pase, siempre. Nunca te dejaré, nunca te haré daño. Te lo prometo. Eres la mujer a la que más amo, de todo este planeta. Y quiero demostrarte mis sentimientos. "Quizá me estoy precipitando. mejor lo digo" Lo siento si me estoy precipitando, o voy demasiado deprisa, Rinoa. Pero nunca en mí vida he sentido algo igual. No sé si voy a la velocidad correcta. (acabado esto se pone un poco rojo de vergüenza)

- Rinoa: No te preocupes. Yo te guiaré. (coge con suavidad la cara de Squall y le besa) Déjate llevar por tus instintos. Deja que tu yo básico, salga. Haz caso a tu corazón, no a tu cabeza.

- Squall: (muy flojo) De acuerdo, mí amor.

Con esas palabras, la besa suavemente en la unión del cuello y la mandíbula. Empezando así  a introducirse en ella, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, mostrando que la necesita de verdad. Entregándose por completo a ella, no cesa de besarla con todo su cariño, convirtiéndose en uno con ella para siempre. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que necesitaba estar cerca de alguien, que necesitaba amar a alguien y que necesitaba demostrar su amor a esa persona. Nunca había sido muy bueno para expresar de alguna forma sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba poniendo toda su concentración en expresarlos de la forma correcta. El tiempo, parecía haberse detenido por completo, como si en el universo entero, solo estuvieran ellos dos, solos.  Entre tanto, y en la otra punta del jardín, Zell aun estaba en la fiesta. De repente mira hacia el balcón donde se encontraban Squall y Rinoa, pero ambos habían desaparecido de allí. Intrigado por donde se deben haber metido, Zell se acerca a Irvine, quien descansaba del último baile con Selphie.

- Zell: Hey, Irvine. ¿Has visto a Squall y Rinoa?

- Irvine: No, ¿por qué?

- Zell: . Por nada, quería preguntarle una cosa sobre esta fiesta a Squall.

- Irvine: Quizá yo lo sepa.

- Zell: No, era sobre si sabía donde podía conseguir unos cuantos bocatas más.

- Irvine: Tío, te los has zampado todos tú.

- Zell: Lo sé, pero sigo teniendo algo de hambre. y sed.

- Irvine: Eres un pozo sin fondo. (ve a Quistis) Hey, Quistis, ¿no sabrás donde están Squall y Rinoa?

- Quistis: No, no lo sé.

- Irvine: ¿No tenías visiones? Intenta concentrarte en ellos dos, quizá veas donde se encuentran.

- Quistis: Irvine, no me dedico a espiar la vida privada de la gente, como tú haces. Además, las visiones son del futuro, no del presente, y no siempre son del todo exactas, el futuro puede cambiar con mucha facilidad.

- Irvine: *suspiro* De acuerdo.

- Zell: ¿Qué ocurre?

- Irvine: Es que. te he mentido, he visto cuando ellos dos se han marchado del balcón. Squall tenía una mirada que nunca en la vida había visto. Y encima estaba sonriendo, yo creo que esos dos ahora se están liando bien. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, aunque también, a pesar de la sonrisa pícara, tenía cierta mirada de miedo, de no saber que hacer. Es oficial, seguro que ahora se están liando.

- Zell: Irvine, nunca habría creído que fueras tan mal pensado.

- Quistis: Ni tan pervertido. Si lo tienes tan seguro, ¿por qué me has preguntado?

- Irvine: .. Es que quería saber los detalles de la velada.

- Zell: Bah, es igual. Lo importante es que ambos se quieren. ¿No crees, Quistis?

- Quistis: Correcto. Lo importante es eso, si quieren demostrárselo mutuamente, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en sus asuntos.

- Zell: Bueno gente, yo me marcho. Que tengo sueño.

- Irvine: ¿Seguro que no es para espiar a los tortolitos?

- Zell: ¡¡Cállate, pervertido!!

Sin más palabras Zell se marcha de la fiesta, intentando ignorar las palabras de Irvine. La verdad es que era cierto que tenía sueño y que quería dormir. No le importaba en absoluto la vida privada de Squall. Ya que era eso, vida privada. Pero al llegar a los pasillos y debido al silencio que reinaba, cualquier ruido se oía casi a la perfección. Con lo que escucha, involuntariamente unos cuantos gemidos.  Sabiendo perfectamente de que van, Zell se pone un poco rojo, e intenta entrar en su habitación para que nadie se piense que estaba espiando.  Entre tanto, volviendo a la habitación de Squall y sintiendo que ya ha cumplido su cometido, Squall se separa ya de su amada y gira su cuerpo hacia un lado de la cama. Aprovechando así para abrazarla con las fuerzas que aun le quedan, y besarla de nuevo.

- Squall: Te quiero.

- Rinoa: Yo también te quiero.

- Squall: Gracias.

- Rinoa: ¿? ¿Por qué?

- Squall: Por todo. Por estar conmigo, por ser como eres, por aguantarme en el pasado, pero sobretodo, por amarme también. Rinoa (la abraza con más fuerza) quédate conmigo. para siempre. No quiero volver a estar solo, quiero estar contigo. Ya te lo he dicho antes, nunca dejaré que te pase nada, y te amaré pase lo que pase, siempre. Te lo prometo.

- Rinoa: . Yo también, siempre. Lo prometo, ocurra lo que ocurra. (ambos se besan de nuevo)

- Squall: Buenas noches, mí amor.

- Rinoa: (mientras pasa su mano por el pecho de Squall) Buenas noches, mí caballero de armadura reluciente.

Al momento Rinoa se coloca mejor entre los brazos de Squall y se duerme, a los pocos segundos, Squall la besa en la frente, coloca su cabeza junto a la suya y se duerme casi al instante. El resto de noche pasa muy tranquila, pero no todo es lo que parece.


	7. Te odio

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 7:   Te odio

De repente, Squall nota que la cama se mueve mucho, que Rinoa no deja de moverse. En realidad, Rinoa ya necesitaba su dosis de sangre para sobrevivir, pero al estar dormida, no se da cuenta de ello, con lo que entra en una especie de trance. Sin darse cuenta, y teniendo solo a Squall al lado, Rinoa empieza a sacar los colmillos, impulsada por su instinto de beber. De repente, Squall nota que Rinoa se acerca mucho más a él, pero de nuevo, su experiencia le avisa que tiene que tiene que abrir los ojos. En ese momento Squall abre los ojos, y no puede creerse lo que ve. Allí Rinoa a su lado, con la boca abierta y con colmillos. Rinoa parece estar casi en trance, pero al momento Squall enciende la luz, sale de la cama y coloca su mano en el cuello de ella. Al notar la mano de Squall contra su cuello, Rinoa vuelve del trance. En ese momento ve en los ojos de Squall una rabia y una ira que nunca había visto en él. Su tono de voz era completamente diferente. Squall se había transformado en aquel asesino que ella soñó tiempo atrás.

- Squall: Tú. de todos los seres que hay, tenías que ser tú.

- Rinoa: Squall. me haces daño.

- Squall: ¿Qué importa? Eres uno de ellos, me has engañado, no te lo perdonaré, jamás.

- Rinoa: No. por favor. me cuesta respirar. déjame, hablar.

- Squall: Ya has hablado suficiente. No me engañarás con tus palabras bonitas, vampiresa. Por culpa de los tuyos, soy lo que soy.

- Rinoa: ¿Eh? ¿qué. qué quieres decir con eso?

- Squall: ¡Je! ¿qué quiero decir? Esto. (Squall abre la boca y enseña sus colmillos)

- Rinoa: (sorprendida) ¡Tienes.! (Squall deja de apretar por un momento)

- Squall: (esconde los colmillos para poder hablar) Sí, pero no soy uno de los vuestros. Simplemente una zorra se lió con un antepasado mío, y nos ha tocado ser para siempre cazadores. Así que ya te puedes imaginar que cariño les tengo a los vampiros.

- Rinoa: ¿Tu antepasado? ¿Có. cómo se llamaba? "Oh no, por favor. Que no sea lo que pienso"

- Squall: ¿? Bueno, como estás a punto de morir, te dejaré saber lo que quieres. Se llamaba Squall, como yo. ¿Contenta?

- Rinoa: Entonces. no era una coincidencia.

- Squall: ¿Qué?

- Rinoa: Por favor, Squall. Acaba.

Al oír esas palabras Squall abre los ojos, incrédulo de lo que oye. Allí estaban, aun desnudos, Squall aun agarrado en cuello de Rinoa, y ella pidiéndole que acabe con su vida. Nunca un vampiro le había pedido morir. Todos se resistían, ¿por qué Rinoa no? y ¿qué no era una coincidencia?

- Squall: Mm. explícate mejor. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha sido una coincidencia? ¿Quién eres en realidad? (aprieta de nuevo el cuello de Rinoa) ¡Dilo!

- Rinoa: . Conocí a Squall, tu antepasado. Pensé que era una coincidencia que te parecieras tanto a él. No se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras su descendiente. ni que hubieran sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

- Squall: ¿A quién te refieres? Y ¿de qué conoces a mí antepasado?.... (suelta de nuevo un poco el cuello) Mira, no te mataré hasta que te haya extraído toda la información que me interesa.

- Rinoa: Me refiero. a mis hijos, y lo conozco. porque era su mujer.

- Squall: ¿¡Qué!?... "No, no puede ser. no por favor. Habría aguantado cualquier cosa, pero eso no, por favor que no sea ella, por favor." (de nuevo un ataque de ira lo invade y la agarra del cuello de nuevo) Tú. tú nos condenaste a todos a esto. No te lo voy a perdonar.

- Rinoa: Por favor, Squall. Mátame ya.

- Squall: No. Voy a hacerte sufrir. Por culpa tuya Eleone. mamá. mis abuelos. Todo por culpa tuya. Todos ellos han sufrido, porque les diste los genes de vampiro. No vas a morir rápidamente, eso sería demasiado piadoso. Te haré sufrir, no te preocupes, conozco todos los puntos débiles y más dolorosos para un vampiro.

Con esas palabras sale de encima de Rinoa, y empieza a vestirse. Una vez con los pantalones puestos, le ordena que se vista. Una vez se ha vestido Rinoa, Squall la agarra del brazo y empieza a estirar del cuerpo de ella. Llevándola hasta un lugar que Rinoa no había visto nunca, era una especie de prisión dentro del jardín.

- Squall: Pasarás el resto de la noche aquí. Ah! Por cierto, los que hoy te harán compañía esta noche. puedes alimentarte de ellos. Pero. ten cuidado, son los elementos más peligrosos que han pisado este jardín. Exceptuándome a mí, claro. Pero de esta manera haremos un poco de limpieza. Tanto como si tú los matas a ellos, como si ellos te matan a ti.

Con esas palabras, abre la celda y tira a Rinoa al suelo de un empujón. Al momento cierra la celda, y empieza a marcharse. Mientras tanto, Rinoa intenta ponerse de nuevo en píe e intentar hablar con Squall.

- Rinoa: ¡Squall! Por favor, tienes que escucharme. ¡No te pido nada más! Si quieres matarme, ¡mátame! Pero por favor, al menos escúchame.

- Squall: (deteniéndose para cerrar la puerta de la sección) No tengo porque escuchar las palabras de una zorra como tú.

- Rinoa: Squall. (no hace ni caso) ¡Squall! (finalmente Squall cierra la puerta) ¡¡Squuaaaaaaalllllllll!!

Viendo que Squall ha cerrado la puerta, sin tan siquiera girar la vista hacia ella, Rinoa cae sobre sus rodillas. Empezando a hacer algo que no había hecho en muchos años. Llorar por alguien. De nuevo, la persona a la que amaba, le había hecho daño, la había abandonado, por lo que ella era. Poco a poco se van oyendo unas risas siniestras desde atrás.

- Sombra: Parece que tenemos un nuevo juguete. (sale a la luz) Mm. no está nada mal.

- Preso 3: Tendremos que agradecerle. Nos ha traído una buena mercancía.

- Rinoa: (sin levantar la cabeza) Dejadme en paz. Quiero llorar tranquila.

- Preso: Vamos, no queremos verte llorar. Ven a divertirte.

- Rinoa: (siguiendo igual) Apartaros de mí. No sabéis porque me han encerrado. En verdad os puedo matar en un segundo, si quiero. Pero ahora no quiero matar.. solo quiero llorar.

Entre tanto, y ya en la habitación, Squall se encuentra sentado en la cama. Allí no puede dejar de pensar en lo rápido que ha sucedido todo. En como en unos segundos, su vida había cambiado tan repentinamente. Poco a poco vuelve la vista hacia la almohada, y el resto de la cama. De repente empiezan a aparecer imágenes en su mente de él y ella juntos. Como esa misma noche, Squall se había entregado por completo a ella. Como Squall le había hecho el amor con toda su alma, tratándola con toda su cura y cariño. Como le había susurrado al oído sus sentimientos más profundos, como la había protegido, como la había amado. Empezando así a asomarse unas lágrimas en sus ojos, y empezando llorar, algo que hacía muchos años que no había hecho. Llorando así, por todo lo que había pasado. Pasando así toda la noche, sentado en su cama, recordando lo que sentía por ella. A la mañana siguiente la puerta empieza a abrirse lentamente para dar paso a una cara con una mirada, bastante pícara. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Zell va abriendo la puerta, para ver a la pareja durmiendo plácidamente. Pero en vez de eso, se encuentra con Squall, solo con los pantalones, sentado en la cama y con la mirada perdida en la pared. Viendo ese estado, Zell entra más en la habitación, dándose cuenta de que Rinoa no se encuentra por ningún lado y que Squall no responde a su presencia.

- Zell: ¿Squall? Squall, tío. ¿estás? ¿Hola?

- Squall: .

- Zell: Eeeooo.. Squallito. "seguro que si pregunto por ayer responde" ¿qué, cómo estás? Ayer fue la gran noche, ¿no?

- Squall: .

- Zell: . Hey, Squall, ¿estás bien? No creo que esa sea la reacción al día siguiente. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la afortunada mujer que te ha conquistado por completo?

- Squall: . Lárgate, Dincht.

- Zell: "¿Dincht? Ostia. desde que salía con Rinoa que me llamaba Zell. ¿Por qué ahora otra vez Dincht? ¿Y si algo ha ido mal.?" (preocupado) Squall, de verdad ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Rinoa? No os habréis peleado, ¿verdad?

- Squall: Mira Dincht, (Squall se gira a él y Zell ve que sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas) no te importa nada mí vida, y si quieres ver a esa zorra, ve a las celdas de castigo.

- Zell: ¿¡Las celdas de castigo!? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Y por qué la has llamado zorra? Ella no es ninguna zorra, ¿de acuerdo?

- Squall: Tú no sabes lo que es.

- Zell: ¡Vamos, ni que fuera un vampiro!

- Squall: Lo es.

- Zell: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella? No. no puede ser.

- Squall: Sí. A parte de que me he acostado con ella. encima es un antepasado mío.

- Zell: ¿¡¿Qué?!?

- Squall: Sí. Zell, esto que te voy a decir y a enseñar, tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos. ¿De acuerdo? No tiene que saberlo nadie más.

- Zell: ... De acuerdo. Mantendré silencio. sea lo que sea.

- Squall: De acuerdo. Entonces, te lo explicaré. Te explicaré porque nadie me puede superar como caza vampiros. Aunque creo que te constará un poco de asimilar, en realidad ni yo mismo lo asimilo bien.

- Zell: Pondré todo mí empeño para que no tengas que repetir las cosas.

- Squall: (extrañamente sonríe aliviado) Gracias. Verás. todo empezó hará unos 500 años. En verdad esta historia ha ido pasando de generación en generación. Hace 500 años, mí antepasado, Squall. se lió con una mujer que parecía normal. Pero ella lo engañó, en realidad era una vampiresa. Mí antepasado ya era cazador, pero nunca se había encontrado con un vampiro tan humano como ella. Lo malo de esta historia es que ella se aprovechó de los sentimientos de él, y se las ingenió para que no la matara bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fue así que quedó embarazada, tuvo los críos y se convirtió en su esposa. Pero al tercer crío, ella hizo que mí antepasado se volviera loco. Dejando a los críos a él, y marchándose. Ella ya estaba satisfecha, había conseguido salvar el cuello. La muy zorra. hasta ahora no sabía ni su nombre ni nada. Pensé que habría muerto. o que si la encontraba, sabría que era ella y la mataría. Pero me ha engañado como a él. Pero no pienso ser tan blando como mí antepasado, yo la torturaré y la mataré.

- Zell: Squall. ¿no crees que es demasiado precipitado? Al final y al cabo, la sigues queriendo. Lo puedo ver en tus palabras, y en tu mirada. Te esfuerzas para poder odiarla.

- Squall: Aun no he acabado.

- Zell: ¡Uy! Perdón, Squall.

- Squall: De la mezcla de ellos dos, los críos no eran ni humanos ni vampiros. Al cabo de los años, el gen que compartimos de vampiro, no ha desaparecido. Por eso. (Squall abre la boca y se esfuerza para que salgan los colmillos, una vez fuera.) tengo esto que ves aquí. (Zell se asusta al ver los colmillos de Squall) También mí fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, olfato, vista, oído. los tengo de vampiro. Pero con una excepción, no tengo ninguna debilidad ni su sed. Por eso desde pequeño que soy cazador, toda mí familia lo ha sido siempre. Por desgracia, no siempre todos tienen las mismas cualidades.. por ejemplo, mí hermana Eleone. (esconde los colmillos de nuevo)

- Zell: ¿Qué le ocurre a ella?

- Squall: A diferencia de mí, ella sí tiene su sed. Siempre hemos intentado controlar, y dormir esa parte de ella. Pero más de una vez se nos ha escapado de las manos. Y hemos tenido que facilitarle sangre. Por suerte ya ha crecido y sabe controlarse.. pero fue horrible cuando era una niña.

- Zell: ¿Eres el hermano mayor?

- Squall: Sí. Es cinco años más pequeña, que yo. He hecho el papel de padre por ella.

- Zell: ¿De padre? ¿Qué pasó?

- Squall: ¡Je! Parece que hoy vas a descubrir todos mis secretos, Dincht. Verás, cuando tenía cinco años y medio. mí padre se marchó. Dejó de nuevo a mí madre embarazada, y se marchó de casa. Nunca supe porque ni el motivo real, solo sé que nos dejó. Mamá insistía, cada vez que yo lloraba por mí padre, que él lo hacía por nuestro bien. Que nos estaba protegiendo, nunca supe que pensar en verdad.

- Zell: Seguro que lo debes odiar por haberos dejado, ¿no?

- Squall: No, no le odio. En verdad no siento nada hacia él. Ni odio, ni amor. nada. Solo sé una cosa, de alguna manera, estoy vivo. Quizá sí nos protegió, o quizá se marchó de casa para no saber nada de nosotros. Nunca lo sabré. y creo que no quiero saberlo nunca.

- Zell: Vaya. eso explica muchas cosas, pero. no sé. lo de Rinoa.

- Squall: No quiero saber nada de esa zorra.

- Zell: Squall, me da la sensación de que ni ella es feliz con lo que es, y que no le gusta serlo. En verdad ha actuado como una mortal todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí. ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco comprensivo con ella? Quizá te estás pasando un poco. Sé que ella indirectamente te ha hecho mucho daño, pero seguro que ella no quería.

- Squall: Hablas como si la conocieras.

- Zell: La conozco, al igual que tú. Además, mientras salías con ella, me dediqué a investigar. Ya sospechaba alguna cosa, pero estaba tan fuera de lo típico que no me lo creía. Es tan poco vampiro que es difícil llamarla como tal.

- Squall: ¿Y qué?

- Zell: *suspiro* Iré a ver la celda donde está, y te aconsejo que vengas conmigo. Seguro que necesitaréis hablar de ciertas cosas. (Ve que Squall quiere empezar a hablar, pero Zell lo corta) Y aunque no quieras tienes que venir. Solo tú tienes la llave de ese lugar.

- Squall: *suspiro* De acuerdo. Deja que me vista un poco más y te acompaño. Pero no hablaré con esa zorra de nada, ¿lo has entendido?

- Zell: De acuerdo, pero no la llames más así, ¿quieres? Seguro que nunca fue a mala intención. me apostaría lo que fuera, que todo lo que ha hecho en su existencia, ha sido por amor de verdad.

- Squall: Bah, si tú lo dices.

Con estas palabras Squall se levanta de la cama y se coloca la camiseta que estaba en el suelo aun. Llevándole de nuevo recuerdos sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. En realidad, para Squall, había sido la mejor y la peor noche de su vida. Por una vez que había amado a alguien, este alguien era su enemigo declarado. La persona que había odiado durante toda su vida, era ahora también la persona que más había amado. Mientras piensa eso, mira detenidamente la camiseta, haciendo que Zell se vuelva a preocupar por él.

- Zell: ¿Squall? Venga tío, anima esa cara. Venga, saquémosla de allí y hablad vosotros dos.

- Squall: La voy a sacar, pero no voy a hablar.

- Zell: *suspiro* De acuerdo. No le hables entonces. Pero vayamos ya. lo admito, estoy preocupado.

Manteniendo la expresión fría, Squall lo mira, pero a los pocos segundos, Zell decide ya caminar fuera de la habitación. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos dice ni una sola palabra. Una vez han llegado, Squall abre la puerta y Zell entra disparado para ver como se encuentra Rinoa. Entonces la encuentra aun allí, de rodillas, cogiendo los barrotes y aun llorando. Al notar la presencia de alguien, coge fuerzas para hablar un poco.

- Rinoa: (sin casi ni voz) ¿Qui. quién es?

- Zell: Rinoa, ¿estás bien? Soy yo, Zell.

- Rinoa: (levanta poco a poco la cara) ¿Zell? Zell. eres tú.

- Zell: Oh, dios.

Al fijarse más en ella puede ver que tiene los ojos rojos de haber llorado, una tristeza increíble dentro de sus ojos, su piel aun más pálida, solo rota por las ojeras que se han formado alrededor de sus ojos. Sus labios, completamente resecos y su expresión, como si su alma se hubiera muerto por completo.

- Rinoa: Zell.. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Zell: He venido a buscarte, y estoy aquí. para sacarte de este lugar.

- Rinoa: No. Squall me encerró aquí por una razón, no le lleves la contraria. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

- Zell: Rinoa, Squall está aquí también. Seguro que se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo. fuera por la causa que fuera. ¿No Squall?

- Squall: (desde las sombras) No, solo queda libre para que calles, Dincht. No por ganas de querer liberarla.

- Zell: (a estas palabras Rinoa vuelve a entristecer su cara, pero Zell se da cuenta de ello) Bah, no le hagas caso Rinoa. La verdad es que Squall está muy arrepentido de lo que ha ocurrido, y no ha dejado de hablar lo mucho que te quiere. Y sé que estaba diciendo la verdad, ahora solo hacer ver que no siente nada. Pero te aseguro que sigue queriéndote.

- Squall: . (amenazador) Zell.

- Zell: Ves como ahora quiere matarme, porque sabe que lo que he dicho es la verdad.

- Squall: Grrr.. Lo que sea.

Sin decir nada más, Squall le da la llave a Zell y se marcha sin poder soportar estar más allí. Pero en el fondo de sus sentimientos de odio hacia los vampiros y Rinoa, sabía que Zell tenía razón. Lo que lo enfurecía de verdad. Sabía que era verdad que la amaba aun con todo su corazón. En ese momento se topa con Irvine, que aun no era consciente de la realidad.

- Irvine: Hey, Squallito. ¿Qué tal la mejor noche de tu vida?

- Squall: Muérete.

- Irvine: Vaya. si que estás picado hoy, ¿qué te pasa?

- Squall: Si sabes lo que te conviene, será mejor que dejes de preguntar y te largues lo más lejos posible de mí. ¿Entendido?

- Irvine: Pero Squall.

Antes de que Irvine pueda decir ni una sola palabra más, se oye un grito aterrador procedente del patio. Al momento Squall se pone a correr para ver que sucede. Solo para ser recibido por el cuerpo de un joven, ya sin vida, y sin una gota de sangre. Allí sentado en uno de los bancos, parecía como si solo estuviera dormido. A su lado, se encontraba la persona que lo había encontrado, aterrada por la visión aquella. Al momento Squall se da cuenta de que tiene a Irvine, mirando con horror el nuevo cadáver.

- Squall: Ha vuelto.

- Irvine: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ahora?

- Squall: No lo sé, pero ahora no se me escapará.

- Irvine: Oh, oh.. Tío, cuando hablas así me asustas hasta incluso a mí. Me parece que este va a ser un mal día, ¿no?

- Squall: Ni que lo jures. Pero ya tengo que atrapar a ese vampiro, y sé a quien preguntar.

Con esas palabras Squall se marcha de nuevo. Esta vez en dirección a las celdas, esperando que aun se encuentren allí Zell y Rinoa. Por suerte, la fortuna está ahora de su parte, con lo que los encuentra, al momento. Al momento y mientras están hablando Zell y Rinoa, Squall se acerca peligrosamente a ellos dos.

- Rinoa: Gracias por todo, Zell.

- Zell: No tiene importancia. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Antes de que pueda alguno de los dos decir una palabra más, Squall llega a Rinoa. La agarra del cuello y la hace chocar contra la pared, levantándola así del suelo y manteniéndola en el aire.

- Squall: Bien, y ahora me explicarás todo sobre él, o te mato aquí mismo. Por mucho que lo intente, Zell no puede salvarte esta vez. Zell sabe perfectamente que si me ataca no saldrá vivo. ¿Lo entiendes, encanto? Así que ya estás diciéndome lo que me interesa oír.

- Rinoa: (casi sin poder respirar). Squall.

- Squall: (apretando más la mano) No quiero que pronuncies mí nombre, ¿de acuerdo? Venga, dímelo todo. Todo lo que sepas de él, quiero saberlo yo también.

- Zell: Squall te estás pasando. Si sigue así morirá.

- Squall: La mala hierba nunca muere, no te preocupes, Zell. A no ser que quieras protegerla. entonces ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Y tú, maldito chupóptero ¡habla! (aprieta más)

Rinoa hace esfuerzos para respirar y poder hablar, pero con el rato transcurrido, acaba por quedarse sin aire, y se desmaya. Al ver que se ha desmayado, Squall la deja caer al suelo.

- Squall: Maldita sea, la muy zorra se ha desmayado. Bueno, ya la interrogaré más tarde. Y por cierto, Zell, llévala a mí habitación. Allí la interrogaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Zell: ... Sí.

Preocupado por ella, Zell va a comprobar como está. Viendo que ya vuelve a respirar muy suavemente, se relaja. Siguiendo las órdenes de Squall, coge a Rinoa en brazos y la lleva hasta la habitación de Squall. Una vez ha llegado, Squall le ordena que la deje allí y se marche. Sin poder hacer nada por ello, Zell simplemente obedece. Al pasar un rato, Rinoa vuelve a recuperar la conciencia, y una de las primeras cosas que ve es a Squall sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama, pensativo. Con miedo, pero a la vez esperanza de que todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla terrible, coge aire para pronunciar su nombre.

- Rinoa: ... (muy suavemente) ¿Squall?

- Squall: (gira su cara hacia ella) ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mí nombre, chupóptero? Dirígete a mí, como cazador. No quiero que una rata como tú me llame por mí nombre.

- Rinoa: (se da cuenta de que todo es real, y que ahora él la odiaba. Empezando a llorar suavemente). Lo. lo siento, snif. nunca te volveré a llamar así. snif. pero es que cazador suena tan, snif, frío y distante. snif.

- Squall: (totalmente frío e insensible) Pues acostúmbrate. Porque después de lo que me has hecho, no verás a otro.

- Rinoa: Entonces.. ¿Qué ha pasado con aquello que me dijiste?

- Squall: ¿El qué?

- Rinoa: Lo de. te amaré pase lo que pase, siempre. ¿Qué ha sido de eso?

- Squall: (enfurecido) ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que eras?

- Rinoa: (indignada) ¡Oh! ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué diga, hola me llamo Rinoa Heartilly, aparento 17 años, pero en realidad tengo 607, y es porque soy un vampiro, encantada de conocerte? ¿Crees que puedo decir eso?

- Squall: ¡No!... Pero podrías habérmelo dicho en privado.

- Rinoa: Y habrías reaccionado igual.

- Squall: No, por lo menos, no me habría acostado contigo.

- Rinoa: Eso es verdad, me habrías matado antes de que hubiera podido acabar la frase. He pasado toda mí existencia con miedo, con desconfianza. ¿Crees que confío en la primera persona que veo? Nunca sé si alguien es un mortal normal o es un cazador. Solamente me sentí sin miedo cuando estuve con mí príncipe. y cuando estuve contigo. Sois los únicos que me habéis brindado paz.

- Squall: De acuerdo, pero deja de lamentarte. No hay cosa que soporte menos que los lamentos de una mujer. y menos los lamentos de un chupóptero como tú. Si buscas que te perdone, no lo haré. Ya puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y ahora habla de lo que me interesa.

- Rinoa: (muy seria) Quieres saber todo de Seifer, ¿no?

- Squall: (sarcásticamente) Oh! ¿cómo lo has sabido? (normal) Venga, habla.

- Rinoa: No es que sepa mucho de él. me enseñó mundo y lo que sé, fue mí maestro.pero hacía más de 500 años que no sabía nada de él. Entonces, antes de que tú aparecieras, empezaron los asesinatos. Tenía mis sospechas, pero no estaba segura. Entonces él me buscó y encontró. Me habló de un plan para el que necesitaba la sangre de todas las víctimas, y la sangre del elegido.. creo que se refería a ti. No sé que quiere hacer, esa es la verdad.

- Squall: ¿La sangre del elegido? ¿Por qué yo?

- Rinoa: Creo que se refiere a que.

- Squall: ¡Venga, habla!

- Rinoa: A que eres descendiente mío. Que eres mezcla de humano y vampiro. Recuerdo que a Seifer le fascinaban los mitos de invocación. Invocar un ser, que solo un ser, mezcla de ambos podría. soportar.

- Squall: ¿Soportar?

- Rinoa: Este ser otorga una gran fuerza, pero necesita tomar una cantidad de sangre, que su amo, normalmente no le puede proporcionar. Al ser dos requisitos que nadie ha podido cumplir, la leyenda se ha ido perdiendo con el tiempo.

- Squall: Si, vale muy bonito. ¿Pero que has querido decir con soportar?

- Rinoa: (enfadada) Ya sabes que los vampiros tenemos ciertas debilidades que los humanos no tienen. Pero la mezcla de los dos seres, anula las debilidades de ambas especies. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Squall: Habla con un poco más de respeto, ¿quieres? Recuerda que puedo matarte cuando me plazca. Y tengo que recordarte que a parte de que eres el ser que más odio, estoy un poco girado últimamente. Pero volviendo al tema. si Seifer consigue la sangre del elegido, en este caso la mía. podrá invocarlo ¿no? ¿Y qué es lo que hace esta criatura?

- Rinoa: Pues esta criatura que tú dices. puede matar a todo el planeta de un chasquido de dedos. Pero eso no es lo preocupante. Si lo consigue, Seifer tendrá un poder tremendo, ahora ya es uno de los vampiros más fuertes que he visto en mí existencia, si aun se hace más fuerte. Puede ser un infierno. Pero en realidad, Seifer necesita dos cosas de ti.

- Squall: ¿No tiene suficiente con mí sangre y vida?

- Rinoa: Necesita el colgante que llevas.

- Squall: ¿Encima me tiene que robar? Pues lo lleva claro, es una reliquia de la familia.

- Rinoa: Lo sé. Yo se lo di a mí príncipe. Primero se lo quité a Seifer, y después pensé que estaría en buenas manos, si lo llevaba él. En realidad este colgante es donde se hospeda el poder de la invocación. Brinda su poder a aquel que lo lleva.

- Squall: ¿Primero invocarlo y después guardar el poder en el colgante?

- Rinoa: . Exacto. Aunque ese es ya el último paso. Seifer tiene que beber una cierta cantidad de tu sangre. Entonces, lo invocará y guardará el poder en el colgante.

- Squall: De acuerdo. Y tengo otra duda. Me parece recordar, que los vampiros como tú, no soportáis el sol. En cambio, te he visto tomando el sol. ¿Cómo?

- Rinoa: Con este anillo (enseña su mano). Proporciona que cualquier vampiro se haga tolerante al sol. Evita que nuestra muerte sea producida por el sol, pero solo evita ese tipo de muerte. No protege de los otros tipos de muerte. como cuando se atraviesa nuestro corazón.

- Squall: Bueno, te has portado bastante bien. te dejaré vivir hasta que esto acabe. Después ya pensaré que haré. Tanto como si esto va bien, como si va mal. no veo un gran futuro para ti.

- Rinoa: Moriré de todas formas. Solo quiero ser de ayuda. Squall, aunque no me creas, todo lo que hecho, lo he hecho por amor. Tanto en el caso de él. como en el tuyo.

- Squall: Lo que sea. Por cierto, cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí. Si aun sigues aquí, te mataré.

Mientras lo dice, se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Pensando por el camino en las palabras que le ha dicho Rinoa. Tanto en lo que se refiere al plan de Seifer, como en el tema de que  lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor. Sintiendo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, con aquello. Al momento mira el reloj y se da cuenta que tiene que ir a la reunión de cada semana.


	8. El viaje

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 8:   El viaje

Una vez ha llegado, se encuentra que Zell aun lo mira con miedo, Irvine está inseguro que lo que ha ocurrido, Quistis mira extrañada a Zell por su miedo hacia Squall, y Selphie parece que no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Viendo la tensión que hay, Quistis decide romper el silencio tan insoportable.

- Quistis: Bien ¿qué ocurre aquí ahora? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Zell?

- Squall: Zell, no hables.

- Quistis: Squall, por mucho que seas nuestro jefe, Zell tiene derecho a decir que le está provocando tanto miedo hacia ti.

- Irvine: Sí, ¿qué ocurre aquí? Esta mañana ha sido horrible, con tanto ajetreo.

- Selphie: ¿Qué ha pasado? Y otra pregunta. ¿dónde está Rinoa? Ayer no te separabas ni un centímetro de ella.

- Squall: No es asunto vuestro lo que ocurre en mí vida.

- Quistis: *suspiro* De acuerdo, ya hablarás cuando quieras.

- Squall: Exacto, ahora nos tenemos que ocupar de una cosa más importante. He tenido acceso a algo de información, y ahora sé que el vampiro que buscamos va detrás de mí y de este colgante.

- Todos: ¿¡Cómo!?

- Squall: Por unas circunstancias, estoy en el punto de mira del vampiro que tenemos que coger, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a explicar nada más.

- Quistis: Squall, creo que tenemos derecho a saber porque el vampiro este va detrás de ti, y de tu colgante.

- Squall: ¿Quieres que explique toda mí vida, Quistis?

- Quistis: Si es necesario, sí. Queremos entender lo que ocurre aquí, Squall no estás solo en este asunto. También estamos nosotros, queremos ayudarte, saber si estamos en peligro y como solucionar esto.

- Squall: Tú eres la que tiene las visiones. ¡Descúbrelo por ti misma!

- Quistis: Squall, no quiero entrometerme en la vida más privada de la gente, sin su permiso. Por eso quiero que lo expliques tú mismo.

- Squall: No hay nada que explicar. Solo que has empezado a acertar todo aquello que me dijiste, ¿contenta?

- Quistis: No, en realidad deseaba haberme equivocado. De acuerdo, Squall te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, pero recuerda lo que te dije.

- Selphie: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Creo que me he perdido algo.

- Irvine: Verás Selphie. esta mañana ha habido un nuevo cadáver, y Squall ha estado muy hostil todo el rato. Y será mejor que nadie pregunte por Rinoa, porque parece que se cabrea aun más. Y os doy un consejo a todos, Squall asusta mucho cuando está realmente cabreado.

- Zell: Ni que lo jures.

- Irvine: ¿Lo has visto cabreado?

- Zell: . Sí, y es verdad, asusta.

- Squall: O calláis o os mato, ahora.

- Zell & Irvine: Sí, jefe.

- Squall: Bien, volviendo al tema que nos preocupa ahora. Tengo un plan, pongámosle en bandeja de plata lo que quiere. Y cuando baje la guardia, atacamos.

- Selphie: ¡Eso es demasiado arriesgado!

- Squall: Bien, ¿qué propones, entonces?

- Selphie: . Eh. No darle lo que quiere.

- Squall: Seguiría matando a inocentes. No, se lo entregaré todo en bandeja.

- Quistis: ¿Incluida tu vida? Si haces esto, solo podrías salir vivo si estuviera Rinoa.

- Squall: Rinoa no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. No quiero que mencionéis su nombre en ningún momento. Olvidadla, para todos nosotros, Rinoa ha muerto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Irvine: Tío, exijo que me digas que ha pasado. ¿Muerta? Ni de coña, venga.

- Squall: Prefiero pensar que ha muerto. Y por supuesto un muerto no acompaña a pelear a los vivos. Así que no quiero oír a nadie hablar de alguien, que para todos nosotros, a muerto. Por cierto, Quistis. ¿Por qué demonios no me avistaste de ello?

- Quistis: .

- Squall: (muy amenazador) Contesta.

- Quistis: No dije nada, porque tenía que ocurrir, y era imposible evitarlo.

- Selphie: ¿Pero se puede saber que demonios ocurre aquí?

- Squall: Que tu amiguita es en realidad un vampiro, y el causante de muchos de mis problemas actuales.

- Selphie: ¿Rinoa? ¿Un vampiro?

De repente una silueta aparece por la puerta. Al notar la presencia, todo el mundo se gira, solo para encontrarse con la figura de Rinoa allí. Observando a sus antiguos amigos, y observando al hombre que aun amaba.

- Selphie: ¡¡Rinoa!! (Squall deja de mirarla)

- Irvine: Rinoa, dile a Squall que esto que dice es una locura. Tú no eres ningún vampiro. Los vampiros no actúan como tú.

- Rinoa: . Él está en lo cierto, soy. un vampiro. Pero, antes de que acabéis con mí vida, os quiero pedir un favor. Dejadme que os ayude. Sé lo que quiere.

- Squall: No hace falta, chupóptero. Ya lo sabemos, me quiere a mí. Y pienso darle lo que quiere.

- Rinoa: ¡¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!! Morirás a sus manos. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Quistis?

- Squall: No es asunto tuyo. Además no quiero la ayuda de un traidor.

- Zell: ¿Cómo que traidor? Rinoa no es ninguna traidora.

- Squall: ¿A no? ¿entonces como es que estamos todos vivos? Si ha traicionado a los de su especie, ¿cómo nos podemos fiar de ella?

- Zell: Squall, te estás pasando. Seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención.

- Squall: ¿El qué no hizo con mala intención? No sabes nada Dincht, así que no te metas en esto.

- Zell: Pero.

- Rinoa: Zell. lo que dice Squall es totalmente cierto, no os podéis fiar de alguien que a dado la espalda a su propia especie.

- Irvine: (se acerca a Rinoa) No le des la razón a este idiota. Squall no sabe nada de lo que dice. Rinoa, tú no eres ninguna traidora, simplemente has optado otro estilo de vida. Además, nos has ayudado a todos sin pedir nunca nada a cambio.

- Rinoa: Pero.

- Selphie: Es verdad, no hagas caso de lo que dice Squall.

- Squall: (ya muy enfadado) Irvine, ¿cómo que este idiota? Tengo mis razones, para odiar a este ser. Y tú no conoces ni la mitad de ellas. Y segunda cosa de la que te olvidas. Yo soy el jefe del grupo y el que se encarga personalmente de todos los vampiros. Así que yo decido quien está y quien no.

- Rinoa: Por favor, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Quistis. no os enfrentéis a Squall por mí culpa.

- Squall: Entonces, ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- Rinoa: Quería hablar con vosotros. Tenéis que saber unas cuantas cosas. (empieza a marearse y cada vez es más fuerte).

- Squall: No queremos oír tus historias, márchate ya, o no tendré más piedad y te mataré ahora.

- Rinoa: .. De acuerdo. Solo quería ayudar, pero veo que no estás dispuesto a volver a confiar en mí.

Con esas palabras se gira, y empieza a andar, pero a los tres pasos, Rinoa se marea por completo y cae al suelo.

- Todos (menos Squall): ¡¡Rinoa!!

- Squall: ¡Ri.!..... "no, no lo hagas Squall. ella te ha hecho daño."

Todos van a ver que ha pasado y como se encuentra. Al llegar a ella, ven que está inconsciente. Lentamente, Squall se va acercando al grupo. Intentando parecer frío, y que solo tiene curiosidad.

- Squall: (frío e insensible) ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Selphie: ¡Está muy pálida!

- Zell: Quizá es que necesita.

- Quistis: Beber.

- Squall: Imposible, la dejé ayer con tres tipos dentro de la celda, y hoy no parecían moverse cuando he ido yo. Supongo que debe ser más bien una intoxicación por la mala sangre de esos tipos.

- Zell: Squall, te equivocas. Los tíos con la que la dejaste, estaban vivos. Le pregunté porque estaban tan quietos. Me dijo que había usado la fuerza para dejarlos inconscientes pero que no había bebido ni una gota de sangre.

- Squall: ¿Y te fías de la palabra de ella?

- Zell: Después lo comprobé por mí mismo, respiraban, y no presentaban ninguna herida. Estaban vivos y no habían perdido ni una gota se sangre.

- Squall: . Bueno, aun nos conviene que siga viva. Llevadla a mí habitación. Me ocuparé yo de esto.

- Zell: Squall. eh.

- Squall: ¿Qué?

- Zell: . Nada.

Zell se lleva a Rinoa en brazos hasta la habitación de Squall. Una vez se ha marchado Zell de la sala, todos los presentes se miran a Squall, en cual no había apartado la vista del suelo. Sin decir nada, ni dedicar ni siquiera una mirada a sus compañeros, se marcha siguiendo a Zell. Una vez ha llegado a la habitación, espera fuera a que Zell salga. Ya Zell fuera, Squall sigue sin decir ni una palabra, entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta. Ya a solas con el cuerpo inconsciente de Rinoa, Squall se acerca lentamente a la cama y se agacha a su lado, observando detenidamente su rostro. 

- Squall: "Si es cierto que Rinoa no ha probado aun ni una gota se sangre, debe estar sufriendo mucho y debe estar casi al borde de la muerte. Tengo que hacer algo, pero si alguien se entera de ello. no lo entenderán. Ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo. Ella es un vampiro, además de que es la que me ha provocado tanto dolor todo este tiempo. pero a pesar de eso, la sigo queriendo. Tendré que evitar que alguien se entere de lo que voy a hacer."

Meditado esto, se quita la chaqueta, dejando sus brazos al aire. Al momento se concentra y hace que aparezcan sus colmillos. Al momento se muerde la vena de la muñeca, de inmediato, y antes de que alguna gota de sangre pueda manchar, coloca su muñeca frente los labios de Rinoa. Inconscientemente y usando su instinto de supervivencia, Rinoa abre la boca y empieza a beber. Queriendo estar un poco más cómodo, Squall incorpora un poco el cuerpo de ella y se sienta detrás del cuerpo de ella, haciendo que su cabeza repose en el pecho de él. En ese momento solo el movimiento de su puño, para que la sangre no deje de circular, y la respiración pausada de ambos, es el único movimiento que hay en la habitación. Allí los dos, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pasado un buen rato, de ese momento, Squall aparta su muñeca de la boca de Rinoa.

- Squall: (con un susurro) Ya es suficiente. Rin. Por favor, espero que olvides esto que he hecho. Lo que ocurre es que aun significas. mucho para mí. Pero.... mí orgullo, puede con mí amor. Solo me veo capaz de decirlo, estando tú inconsciente.

Con esas palabras sale de la cama y va a buscar una venda para taparse la herida. Ya que sabía perfectamente que si alguien veía esa herida, sabría que había dado sangre a algún vampiro. Además, no quería que Rinoa fuera consciente de que él la había salvado. Una vez se ha hecho un buen nudo, se pone la chaqueta e intenta que la ropa tape el vendaje. Aprovechando que aun está dormida, coge otro trozo de tela, y limpia con cuidado un poco de sangre que aun tenía en los labios. Ya con sus labios limpios, Squall se sienta en la silla que hay cercana y espera a que despierte. Al pasar sobre unos diez minutos, Rinoa empieza a volver en sí. Sin saber como es posible que se encuentre en una habitación y como es que aun esté viva, se fija que Squall está a su lado, pero sigue teniendo esa expresión seria, que le indica que todo lo que ha ocurrido era real. Aun sin entender bien lo que ocurre vuelve a colocar bien su cabeza.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué. qué ha ocurrido?

- Squall: (sin ni una pizca de sentimiento) Te has desmayado.

- Rinoa: ¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo es que sigo viva?

- Squall: Estás aquí porque lo he mandado yo. Y sigues viva, porque me interesa que lo sigas estando. Aun hay información que quiero saber. Y para eso, necesito que aun puedas hablar.

- Rinoa: Pero. ¿cómo?

- Squall: . He cazado un monstruo y he hecho que bebieras su sangre. Nada más. Solo es eso, me interesan tus conocimientos sobre él. Y si hace falta te mantendré viva.

- Rinoa: De acuerdo. Te diré una cosa, que aun no he dicho, y es que quizás sé donde se encuentra ahora.

- Squall: Mm. por fin algo de ayuda por tu parte. Dime donde está, ya.

- Rinoa: No lo sé exacto, pero me da la sensación de que si quiere seguir con lo que tiene pensado, tendrá que ir a un lugar en concreto. Pero Squall, si vas a por él, le darás lo que quiere. Nadie nunca ha podido ganarle.

- Squall: Eso ya no te incumbe. Venga, dime las coordenadas.

- Rinoa: Te las diré cuando estemos ya en camino. Squall, quieras o no, yo vendré.

- Squall: Haz lo que te plazca, a mí ni me interesa ni me importa. Y no creas que intentaré salvarte si estás en problemas. Tú misma has decidido esto.

- Rinoa: Soy consciente de lo que digo y de lo que voy ha hacer.

- Squall: Ya sabes que si estás preparando una trama, morirás.

- Rinoa: Moriré de todas formas. Pero solo confía una vez más en mí, no te pido nada más. Solo un poco de confianza. Squall. una vez te enfrentes a Seifer, ganes o pierdas, moriré. No tengo porque traicionarte ni a ti, ni a ninguno del grupo.

- Squall: Claro, si gano después te mataré, y si pierdo, será Seifer quien te mate. Lógico.

- Rinoa: "No. no será así. Pero mejor no se lo explico, hay algo que no encaja en esta manera de actuar, así que mejor no digo nada al respecto." Correcto.

- Squall: Mm. de acuerdo. Entonces quiero verte en el garaje en cinco minutos. Nos marcharemos ya.

Con esas palabras, Squall se marcha de la habitación. Aunque a medio camino, siente un ligero mareo y tiene que acabar apoyándose en la pared.

- Squall: "¿Por qué me ocurre esto? Nunca había sentido un mareo tan fuerte. ¿Y si. ha sido porque le he dado sangre?... No imposible. ya he perdido mucha sangre anteriormente, y nunca he sentido este mareo"

Tambaleándose lentamente va caminando hacia el garaje, no sin antes no intentar quitar ese mareo que lleva encima. Habiendo descansado un minuto, camina con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al garaje. Una vez allí, ve a todos sus compañeros preparados para el viaje, y también ve a Rinoa. Sin tan siquiera ni mirarla, hace que todos sus compañeros suban a la nave. Ya a bordo todo el mundo se coloca en sus puestos. Rinoa se coloca al lado de Selphie e Irvine, para indicarles el lugar donde ella sospecha que Seifer hará la invocación. Entre tanto, Squall decide marcharse lejos del grupo, sin querer tener contacto con nadie, y menos con Rinoa. Ya en el compartimiento de carga, Squall se sienta encima de una de las cajas y descansa aun de su pronunciado mareo. Extrañamente su cabeza no dejada de dar vueltas, en realidad no estaba seguro si su estómago también iba a aguantar ese mareo. Respirando profundamente, no puede entender la razón de ese mareo tan fuerte. Nunca había sentido algo con la misma intensidad.

- Squall: "No consigo creerlo, ¿y si me he pasado con la cantidad de sangre que le he dado? Pero. eso es imposible. Lo tengo bajo control, el tiempo que tengo que estar. aun lo recuerdo de cuando Ele era pequeña. Yo era quien calmaba su sed, sé que cantidad tengo que dar para no sentirme así" No lo entiendo. no consigo comprenderlo. ¿Por qué?

- ¿?: ¿El qué no comprendes?

- Squall: ¿Eh? (ve a Zell) Zell.

- Zell: ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Squall? Quizá yo pueda ayudar.

- Squall: Eh.. No es nada, solo un pequeño mareo, nada del otro mundo. "Inventa algo deprisa." Quizá mato cinco vampiros a la vez, pero no soporto viajar, siempre me mareo un poco durante el viaje. Nada más.

- Zell: . "Miente, pero no lo llevaré la contraria" De acuerdo. ¿sabes? Dicen que para el mareo, lo perfecto es no pensar en ello. Y también que estar quieto también es malo.

- Squall: Lo sé, pero haga lo que haga me mareo, así que prefiero estar quieto en un lugar y no creas que pienso en ello... Pienso en otras cosas.

- Zell: ¿Cómo lo tuyo con Rinoa?

- Squall: Zell, deja el tema. No quiero saber nada de ello ni de ella. ¿Queda claro?

- Zell: Squall, hace menos de un día, le jurabas amor para siempre. Ella te quiere, y te seguirá queriendo pase lo que pase. No importa si es un vampiro, una mujer lobo, un zombi, o una humana. Lo que importa es que ambos os queréis. Squall, recuerda como de importante era ella para ti. La querías más que a la propia vida. Era tu mundo.

- Squall: Un mundo que ahora de ha derrumbado. ¿Contento? ¡Déjame en paz! Es mí vida y hago lo que me da la gana con ella, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Acaso me entrometo yo en tu vida privada? No lo hago. Pues tú tampoco lo hagas.

Con esas palabras se marcha lejos de la vista de Zell, quien se queda mirando como Squall sigue con su tozudez. Aunque también comprendiendo como se siente, entiende que por más que hable, no conseguirá nada. Por lo que decide ir a ver a Rinoa, quien se encontraba ya en el compartimiento de pasajeros.

- Zell: ¿Rin?

- Rinoa: ¿Eh? Zell. ¿qué ocurre?

- Zell: *suspiro* He intentado hablar con Squall, pero parece que no quiere escuchar nada. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Rinoa: No es cierto. Le he hecho daño. mucho daño. Él pensaba, creía, que era humana. Pero, cuando descubrió que era un monstruo, le hice mucho daño en ese momento. Sé que no confía en mí, y no le culpo de ello. Pero siempre le querré, y siempre creeré en las palabras que me dijo cuando aun pensaba que yo era humana.

- Zell: No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de nada, entenderá lo que ocurre y volverá a abrazarte como siempre.

- Rinoa: Zell, su condición de cazador, no le permite. Su orgullo puede con su amor. Pero no me importa, siempre le amaré. No me importa que me odie. lo entiendo. Comprendo ese odio. (Tocándose suavemente en vientre) Yo le he dado toda esta pesadilla, llamada vida. 

- Zell: Rinoa, no te culpes de ello. Seguro que pronto volverá a ser el Squall que tú conociste. (pone su mano en el hombro de Rinoa) Te lo aseguro, no te preocupes. Conseguiré que vuelva contigo. Te lo prometo (le guiña el ojo)

- Rinoa: (sonriendo melancólicamente) Gracias, Zell. por todo lo que haces. En realidad no me merezco un amigo como tú.

- Zell: Hey! Para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse.

Con esas palabras, Zell se marcha de nuevo a buscar a Squall. Pero esta vez no lo encuentra por ninguna parte. Buscando por toda la nave, no encuentra ni rastro de Squall por ningún lado. Finalmente se detiene delante de la puerta del servicio.

- Zell: "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Es imposible que se haya esfumado así como así.. Bueno ya hablaré con él cuando esto acabe, entonces tendrá que escuchar a Rinoa quiera o no.

En realidad Zell no tenía ni idea que Squall había escuchado estas palabras desde donde se encontraba. Ya que se encontraba en el baño. Allí sentado y aun bastante mareado, había escuchado lo que había dicho Zell. Sin querer pensar más en ello, se pone a reflexionar sobre otras cosas.

- Squall: "Nunca me había mareado tanto en toda mí vida. Y la verdad es que estar aquí en el baño, se está muy tranquilo. Además de que nadie tiene porque entrar aquí. Mientras sigan pensando que está ocupado y usándose, no hay problema. lo malo será cuando alguien quiera entrar." Pero hasta entonces, me dedico a estar aquí, y así de paso si el mareo es demasiado fuerte, lo tengo a mano. "Aunque espero no usarlo."

Pasando así todo el viaje, finalmente Squall nota que el Lagunamov está aterrizando por fin. Al salir del baño se encuentra cara a cara con Rinoa, pero Squall parece como si no viera nada e ignora por completo la mirada de preocupación de Rinoa. Ya en el suelo, se da cuenta de que se encuentran en las famosas y malditas ruinas de Centra.

- Squall: De todos los lugares del mundo el maldito tuvo que elegir este lugar.

- Selphie: ¿Qué ocurre con este lugar?

- Squall: Es el criadero de vampiros, monstruos y para colmo, lugar antiguo de rituales.

- Irvine: Bastantes macabros. Poco recomendables.

- Squall: A parte de que me trae malos recuerdos.

- Selphie: ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

- Squall: Aquí recibí una importante lección. Nunca te despistes por nada, ello te puede costar la vida. A mí me costó la cicatriz de la cara, pero para muchos les ha costado la vida.

- Quistis: Según las últimas visiones que he tenido. aquí alguien perderá la vida. pero Squall. aun sigues estando sin vida en mis visiones. Antes de entrar tienes que tener las ideas más claras que ahora.

- Squall: Tengo mis ideas perfectamente bien, Quistis.

- Quistis: Eso no es verdad. Si quieres sobrevivir a esto, será mejor que estés preparado para hacer lo que nunca has querido hacer.

- Squall: Si tú lo dices.

Sin dejar que digan una palabra más, Squall camina ya hacia el interior de las ruinas. Los últimos en seguirle son Zell y Rinoa. Pero al adentrarse más, Squall obliga a Rinoa que sea la primera del grupo.

- Squall: Chupóptero, tú primero. Tú conoces este lugar, al final y al cabo, seguro que naciste aquí.

- Rinoa: ... De acuerdo.

- Selphie: Squall, ¿no has dicho que has estado antes aquí?

- Squall: Exactamente, dentro de las propias ruinas, no he estado nunca. La cicatriz la recibí peleando afuera. Eso me enseñó que este lugar es extremadamente peligroso.

- Selphie: Vaya.

- Squall: En cambio este chupóptero nos llevará ante él y guiándonos por los laberintos que hay.

- Irvine: ¿Quieres dejar de llamar a Rinoa de esa manera?

- Squall: No te metas en lo que no sabes Irvine.

- Quistis: Squall, Irvine tiene razón. Sea lo que sea Rinoa, no tienes derecho a llamarla así, ¿de acuerdo?

- Squall: . Lo que sea.

Sabiendo todos de buena tinta que cuando Squall no quería seguir con una conversación, decía "lo que sea", todos guardan silencio, mientras que Rinoa los va guiando por los laberintos del lugar. Para ser finalmente recibidos por un salón enorme. Allí, en medio de ese intenso salón, se encuentra Seifer, mirando con una sonrisa a todos y cada uno de ellos.

- Seifer: Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿qué tenemos aquí? El cazador ha venido por su propio píe. Muy bien hecho, Rinoa. Veo que aun puedo seguir confiando que harás tu trabajo bien.

Ha esas palabras de Seifer, Squall mira aun con más rabia, e ira a Rinoa. Quien a su vez, mira sorprendida a Seifer. Incapaz de creer que había hecho algo a favor de él. Pero ante este descuido por parte de todos, Seifer aprovecha para dejarlos a todos inconscientes con un gas. Una vez con Squall inconsciente manda a sus siervos que se lo lleven.

- Seifer: Llevaros a nuestros invitados a sus lugares correspondientes. Y. quiero divertirme, dejad al cazador y a la traidora en el mismo recinto. Ya le extraeré la sangre más tarde.

- Vampiro: Pero. señor. ¿no era también necesaria la sangre de la traidora?

- Seifer: De eso ya me encargaré más tarde. No dejaré que el cazador la mate. Solo quiero divertirme. Viendo un buen espectáculo, quiero ver la reacción del cazador.

Sin dudarlo más tiempo llevan a ambos a una habitación cerrada completamente.


	9. El legendario cazador

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 9:   El legendario cazador

Allí pasan varios minutos hasta que alguien empieza a despertarse lentamente. Rinoa es la primera, y se queda observando como Squall aun no había abierto los ojos. Con miedo ya de los gritos y gestos violentos de Squall, se va apartando lo más que puede de él. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento despertará. Al pasar sobre unos cinco minutos, Squall empieza a recobrar el sentido. Entonces la ve allí, en una esquina de la habitación, preparándose para sus gritos y sus amenazas. Sin prestar mucha más atención, se levanta del suelo y se dirige directamente hacia ella. Siempre manteniendo sus ojos, escondidos por la oscuridad, sin dejar que ella pueda ver su mirada, y saber lo que puede ocurrir. Una vez frente a ella, se detiene y con una voz realmente amenazadora empieza a hablar, muy lentamente.

- Squall: ¿Ha sido cierto lo que ha dicho Seifer?

- Rinoa: .

- Squall: Dime, ¿ha sido cierto?

- Rinoa: .

- Squall: ¿Nos has engañado y parado esta trampa?

- Rinoa: .

- Squall: (Golpeando la pared, lleno de rabia e ira) ¡¡Contesta de una maldita vez!! 

- Rinoa: .

- Squall: (va deslizando su mano por la pared hasta tocar la cabeza de Rinoa, y lentamente va bajando más, llegando a acariciar su cara) O contestas, o. (la agarra del cuello con violencia) o te mato ahora. Sé que lo he dicho varias veces, pero esto no te lo perdono, y ahora sí que lo cumpliré.

- Rinoa: No. no he sido yo. Lo que ha dicho Seifer, es mentira, yo no he hecho algo así. No era consciente de que se encontraba allí. Pensaba que estaría en otra sala. siempre estaba allí. ¡Pensé que el salón era seguro!

- Squall: .. Tienes suerte (afloja la mano que la agarraba del cuello)

- Rinoa: ¿Qué?

- Squall: . Algo me dice que debo creerte. Me debo estar ablandando.

- Rinoa: (baja la cabeza, mientras sonríe feliz) Gracias, Squall. muchas gracias, por confiar en mis palabras. Eso. significa mucho para mí.

- Squall: No te hagas ilusiones de lo que nunca más ocurrirá entre nosotros dos. Porque por mucho que te perdone ahora la vida, cuando esto acabe, solo puedo decirte una cosa, corre. Y ahora sé útil. ¿Cómo podemos salir y dónde están los demás?

- Rinoa: . No lo sé. Quizá Seifer los ha llevado a otras habitaciones como esta. Y lo de salir. no se puede abrir desde a adentro, no hay manera.

- Squall: Vamos, tú conoces este lugar, has nacido aquí.

- Rinoa: *suspiro* Squall. ¿nunca te has preguntado porque actúo de manera tan humana? ¿Por qué me he revelado contra los vampiros? ¿Por qué. me he enamorado de ti? En este tiempo en que sabes la verdad, ¿no te lo has preguntado?

- Squall: ¿Tiene que haber alguna razón?... Pues. porque nos habrás estudiado, y te habrás implicado demasiado en tu investigación de los humanos.

- Rinoa: No. Pero. no, no puedo darte cual es la razón, si te lo dijera. quizá no harías lo que tienes que hacer. Pero. no te preocupes mucho por ello, no es nada importante, y pronto lo descubrirás.

- Squall: Mmm. Bueno, es igual. Ahora me tengo que preocupar de cómo salir de aquí.

Pero antes de poder hacer ni un solo paso, se empieza a sentir muy cansado, cada vez su cansancio es mayor, y se hace más pronunciado. Finalmente el gas que se había soltado disimuladamente en la habitación, hace efecto en ambos y caen de nuevo inconscientes. En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Seifer, con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin más, agarra a Squall y lo saca de la habitación, mientras otro se encarga de llevar a Rinoa. Una vez Squall vuelve a recuperar el conocimiento, se encuentra atado, haciendo forma de cruz, y con sus brazos al descubierto, mostrando el venaje que aun llevaba en la muñeca. Pero eso no era lo que en realidad no le preocupaba, lo que de verdad lo alarmaba es que por más intentos, no conseguía romper sus ataduras. También y observando mejor el lugar, veía que era una habitación bastante grande, pero con poca luz. La suficiente para poderse ver. De repente oye el ruido de la puerta y entra Seifer, mirando a Squall allí atado y con su cuerpo haciendo forma de cruz.

- Seifer: ¿Cómodo?

- Squall: Podría estar mucho mejor.

- Seifer: Bueno, no te preocupes. No tardarás mucho en morir, y cuando eso suceda, encontrarás un gran alivio. Dejarás de sufrir tanto.

- Squall: Lástima, ¿sabes? Me encanta el dolor.

- Seifer: Bueno. si tanto te gusta, puedo hacer una excepción. Y ofrecerte varios dolores, a cual más intenso. Pero antes de toda esa diversión, necesito tu sangre. Aunque para ti, ya empezarás a disfrutar. Es muy doloroso al igual que lento.

- Squall: (a cada momento más sarcástico) Oh. eso, solo escucharlo me excita. Pero. yo tengo una idea mejor, y es, me sueltas, y yo te mato. Ya verás entonces como sí disfrutaré de verdad.

- Seifer: Je! Buen intento, cazador. Pero es un intento inútil. Como si a mí me importara si disfrutas o no. Yo solo quiero lo que es mío y tu sangre. En verdad tu vida poco me importa. E igual con la vida de la traidora. Aunque me parece que te alegrarás de saber que ella también morirá. en realidad todos vosotros.

- Squall: (en voz baja) Maldito chupóptero. Cuando tenga oportunidad te mataré.

- Seifer: Eso es lo divertido, tendrás oportunidad. Quiero ver como intentarás pelear contra mí.

Con esas palabras, Seifer mira hacia arriba, mirando a través de la cúpula de cristal la posición de la luna.

- Seifer: Falta un minuto.

- Squall: ¿Un minuto?

- Seifer: Para empezar a quitarte la sangre. Así que mejor me marcho ya al lugar de la ceremonia, pronto la beberé y me haré con el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Sin decir más, agarra el colgante de Squall, se lo quita y se lo coloca alrededor del cuello. De inmediato se marcha y vuelve a dejar a Squall solo en la sala. Pero a la vez preocupado, ya que si en un minuto iba a empezar a perder sangre, ¿cómo era que no había nadie? Y otra cosa que le preocupaba era lo que había dicho de Rinoa. A pesar del daño que le había causado, aun seguía sintiendo algo muy intenso por ella. Pero justo cuando la luz de la luna empieza a entrar en la habitación, Squall empieza a oír el crujido de los engranajes de una máquina. Empezando a alarmarse de verdad. Ya que al momento en que oye ese ruido, empieza a notar una pequeña presión en sus muñecas. Pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada, comprende la realidad de la situación al notar como esa pequeña presión que sentía, acaba por atravesar sus muñecas. Haciendo bastante duro reprimir el grito de dolor. Pero seguido y sin dejar momento de descanso, nota como algo también le atraviesa las piernas, a la mitad del fémur.

- Squall: Aaahhgg.. Ese Seifer lo decía en serio que esto duele. "a parte. cada vez me siento más cansado. ¿Por qué?" *gemido* Tengo que aguantar...

A cada momento el dolor que siente es más intenso, dejándolo agotado por soportar tal dolor. Entre tanto, y en la sala de ceremonias se encuentran todos reunidos. Todos observando como no podían hacer nada para interrumpir esa catástrofe. Seifer, iba subiendo con tranquilidad a un pedestal en medio de la sala, y sin dejar de agarrar a Rinoa con mucha fuerza. Ya arriba de todo, no deja que se marche ante nada, a pesar de sus intentos.

- Seifer: Vamos, preciosa. Si sigues moviéndote así, no habrá manera de poder beber la sangre del cazador.

- Rinoa: No te pienso ayudar precisamente. Déjame.

- Seifer: No. Aunque no lo creas, la leyenda habla de una impura que dio a luz, a un tipo de ser medio humano, medio vampiro. Y que esta impura se aliaría con el enemigo. ¿Adivinas de quien se trata?

- Rinoa: ¿¡Qué!?

- Seifer: ¿Qué pensabas? Que me habías engañado todos estos años. Por favor, no soy idiota. Sabía que la impura de la que habla el libro, eras tú. Por eso te convertí, para que cumplieras tu cometido.

- Rinoa: Maldito bastardo.

- Seifer: Hey, cuidadito de lo que sale de esa linda boquita. Pero claro, aun te queda un último cometido en esta vida tuya. Y es que tienes que convertirte en el primer alimento de mí animalito.

- Rinoa: Antes morir.

- Seifer: Tranquila, ya morirás, pero cuando yo lo decida. Y será cuando esta ceremonia haya terminado.

Por suerte, durante esa conversación Seifer no prestaba atención a los otros invitados. Con lo que después de varios intentos, Irvine consigue abrir la cerradura que los apresaba.

- Zell: ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Irvine: No es momento para esas preguntas. Quistis, ¿puedes saber donde está Squall?

- Quistis: Ya lo sé. He estado concentrándome para ver donde se encontraba y he encontrado el camino.

- Selphie: Venga, todos vayamos deprisa, antes de que ese se entere de lo que ocurre.

- Zell: ¿Y qué ocurre con Rinoa?

- Selphie: Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien de si misma, además no creo que le haga nada.

Sin más divagación, todos se ponen a seguir a Quistis, quien les va indicando el camino hacia donde se encuentra Squall. Al llegar al punto más alto se encuentran otra cerradura.

- Irvine: Dejad al experto

- Zell: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar.. ¿Cómo demonios sabes abrir estar cosas?

- Irvine: Ehh.. Años de práctica.

- Zell: No me lo creo.

- Irvine: Vamos tío, que me desconcentras y no puedo abrirla. Cuanto antes lo abramos antes podremos salvar a Squall. Ya has oído lo que decía ese chiflado, la sangre del cazador, el elegido, ¿Y de nosotros, quien es el cazador elegido?

- Selphie: Es verdad, vamos Irvine. tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Quistis: Me disgusta decirlo, pero yo también tengo un mal presentimiento. No he tenido ninguna visión de este futuro. no sé que puede ocurrir. lo que si siento es que alguien morirá.

- Zell: No morirá nadie, ¿entendido, Quistis? A Squall lo vamos a sacar y Rinoa volverá con nosotros, y si seguimos el resto unido, no podrán con todos nosotros juntos.

- Irvine: ¡Bingo! Por fin está abierta.

Sin dudar más tiempo, todos entran a la habitación, para encontrarse con la verdad. Allí Squall se encontraba en un estado casi inconsciente. Con su cuerpo haciendo forma de cruz y viendo como aun había sangre cayendo de sus muñecas. Al momento todos se lanzan para sacarlo de allí. Irvine empieza a desatar todas las correas que lo mantienen en esa posición, junto a Quistis y Selphie. Mientras que Zell se prepara para cuando Squall caiga. Una vez lo ha agarrado, comprueban si aun está vivo.

- Irvine: Squall. tío, contesta.

- Selphie: Squall, por favor. di algo.

- Quistis: ¿Squall?

- Zell: Vamos, no nos puedes hacer esto ahora. reacciona.

- Squall: .. (poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos) (y casi sin voz) Aaaahhh. ¿dónde? ¿Zell?

- Zell: Viva, está vivo aun. Vamos, te tenemos que sacar de aquí.

- ??: Mirad como éstas criaturas, se alegran de haber encontrado al cazador.

- Todos: ¿Eh?

Al mirar todos hacia donde proviene la voz, se encuentran con dos individuos y varios vampiros más, detrás de ellos.

- Mujer: Bien, Trueno, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los llevamos al amo?

- Trueno: Sí, Viento. Si los llevamos al amo, seguro que nos recompensará.

- Viento: Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo. Bueno, entonces ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

Al ver que ella da esa posible opción, se miran entre todos y acaban poniendo sus miradas en Squall, quien aun está muy grave por la gran pérdida de sangre. Sin decir nada, todos empiezan a caminar hacia ellos para entregarse de nuevo. Y es que empezar una pelea en esas condiciones habría sido lo peor para todos. Y quizá en esos momentos Squall sí habría muerto. Lentamente van bajando todas las escaleras que habían subido y vuelven a la sala de ceremonias.

- Seifer: Ah!... Me alegro que al final hayáis decidido asistir a la fiesta. (Ve a Zell llevando a Squall inconsciente) Vaya, y también me alegro que también hayáis traído a vuestro amigo. La verdad es que dentro de casi nada, llegará su sangre, y querré probar como de poderoso es contra mí.

- Rinoa: ¿? (Se gira y ve a Zell agarrando aun a Squall, a medio camino de morir) ¡Squall!

Sin pensar en nada más que él, se marcha corriendo hacia él y Zell. Al llegar al lado de ambos, Zell deja delicadamente a Squall en el suelo. Sin dudarlo, Rinoa se pone de rodillas a su lado.

- Rinoa: Squall. Squall. reacciona. por favor.

- Zell: Ha perdido mucha sangre.

- Rinoa: Hay que hacer algo.

Sabiendo que lo que necesita es sangre, aparta su cabello hacia un lado, y pone su cuello frente a los labios de Squall.

- Rinoa: Vamos Squall. sé que no quieres. Pero tienes que hacerlo, de ello depende tu vida. No te niegues. por favor. Venga, muerde. Tienes colmillos, puedes morder y beber sangre, sé que puedes. Hazlo.

Lentamente Squall abre los ojos, pero al momento gira la cabeza, dejando bien claro que él no piensa beber ni una sola gota de sangre. Y menos sangre de ella.

- Rinoa: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir? Sabes que si no bebes morirás. Y peor aun, condenarás a todos. ¿Crees que serás el único en morir? ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿De Eleone? ¿De todos nosotros? 

- Squall: (casi sin voz) No pienso ser como vosotros. me prometí a mí mismo que nunca bebería sangre.

- Rinoa: Algunas veces tenemos que romper nuestras promesas, Squall por favor, hazlo. A mí no me dolerá tanto como si se lo hicieras a alguno de ellos. "Es mí manera de darte las gracias por lo que hiciste cuando estaba casi muerta. sé que no fue un animal. que fuiste tú."

- Squall: No. no puedo.

- Quistis: Squall, recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿verdad? Hazlo, si no, nos estarás condenando a todos. Solo que lo hagas una vez no significa nada. Hazlo por las personas a las que quieres, o por lo menos te importan.

- Squall: Conseguiré hacerlo sin ayuda y sin beber sangre.. Nunca lo haré.

Antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo, milagrosamente se pone de píe y empieza a caminar hacia Seifer. En ese momento empieza a caer del techo varias gotas de sangre, por fin llegaba la sangre de Squall al lugar que le tocaba. Inmediatamente, Seifer abre la boca para recibir la primera gota en su boca. Al entrar en contacto la sangre con él, una sensación de fuerza inmensa lo invade. Una fuerza que nunca había sentido, que nunca había soñado. Ahora corría por sus venas la sangre del cazador. Al momento deja que una copa se vaya llenando con la sangre que iba cayendo lentamente. Entre tanto Squall se va acercando, tambaleándose, intentando mantener el poco equilibro que aun conservaba. Aumentado por el mareo producido por la pérdida de sangre. Una vez ha conseguido llegar detrás de Seifer, levanta el puño, pero al instante es detenido por el propio Seifer. Que con un golpe, hace que Squall caiga al suelo.

- Seifer: Vamos. ¿esa es la fuerza del legendario cazador? Si eres más débil que una nena.

- Squall: No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

- Seifer: ¿A no?

Con esas palabras, Seifer agarra a Squall del cuello y lo levanta del suelo con un solo brazo. A eso, Squall intenta dar alguna patada al aire, pero le es imposible. Seguidamente intenta que Seifer lo suelte, pero nada de lo que hace surge efecto. Cansado ya de ese juego, Seifer lanza a Squall donde de encuentran sus amigos.

- Rinoa: ¡Squall!

- Seifer: No vales nada. ni siquiera como distracción. Eres patético.

Al momento, Rinoa va a comprobar que aun se encuentra vivo. Al ver que si, suspira aliviada. Al momento lo abraza, y le susurra al oído.

- Rinoa: Squall. por favor. Hazlo, ya ves que no puedes contra él en este estado.

- Squall: . No.

- Rinoa: Squall, por favor. Sé que no fue un animal. sé que fue tu sangre. Es culpa mía que no llegaras aquí al cien por cien. Déjame ahora ser yo, quien te salve. Sé que haga lo que haga, no me perdonarás, que no volveremos a estar juntos, pero déjame ayudarte a vivir. ¿Sabes que es lo más importante para una persona que ama a la otra?

- Squall: .

- Rinoa: El que la otra persona esté bien, se sienta feliz, que la otra persona viva.

- Squall: . No es lo mismo que hiciste en el pasado.

- Rinoa: Me marché porque al ser yo el problema, pensé que si me marchaba, el problema se acabaría y él volvería a ponerse bien. Por desgracia eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Pero yo no quería eso.

- Squall: ¿Sabes?.... te creo. (la mira a los ojos). no sé porque, pero te creo.

Al momento hace un último esfuerzo para sacar sus colmillos, y morder el cuello de Rinoa. Al notar como los colmillos de Squall atraviesan su piel, no puede reprimir un gemido de dolor. Al oír ese gemido, Squall intenta dejarlo, pero Rinoa agarra su cabeza, impidiéndole dejarla.

- Rinoa: Uhg. no te preocupes. No me haces mucho daño. no te preocupes por mí. bebe.

Al notar que Rinoa no lo deja, y sentir tan sinceras esas palabras, sigue bebiendo. Aunque a cada momento lo va haciendo con más violencia. Bebiendo su sangre como si fuera la última cosa que iba a hacer en el mundo. Como si cada gota que pasaba por su garganta, le diera más fuerza. A todo esto, se le sumaba el gusto inesperadamente delicioso de la sangre. Notaba como si no hubiera probado algo tan delicioso en toda su vida, como aquello. Aumentando su deseo de tomar cada vez más y más. De repente y mientras va bebiendo, nota que los brazos que lo rodeaban, ahora intentan separarlo poco a poco.

- Rinoa: Squall. ya. para, por favor. Si sigues. corro peligro.


	10. El sacrificio

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 10:   El sacrificio

Oyendo esas palabras, Squall retira sus colmillos de ella, y empieza a lamer con delicadeza y cariño, la herida. Queriendo aun saborear ese gusto, tan delicioso. Y a la vez, limpiando la sangre que aun salía de la herida. Una vez la hemorragia se ha detenido, Squall la mira fijamente a los ojos. Extrañamente, a los pocos segundos, su expresión se enternece. Formándose una dulce sonrisa, la sonrisa que tenía Squall cuando él aun no sabía quien era ella en realidad. La sonrisa que tenía cuando estuvieron juntos.

- Squall: Gracias. Gracias, Rinoa por haber hecho esto. Por favor, quédate aquí y recupérate, después. quiero hablar contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Espérame aquí. No tardaré, y entonces podremos hablar. Ahora solo tienes que recuperarte del cansancio que sientes.

- Rinoa: . Te. esperaré. "Aunque sé que cuando acabes con Seifer. yo."

- Squall: (sujeta la cara de Rinoa) Dame unos cuantos minutos. (Contra todo lo pensado, la besa suavemente en los labios, dejando a Rinoa completamente sorprendida) ¡Quistis! Cuida de Rinoa por mí, por favor.

- Quistis: (se acerca a la pareja) Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el mismo que conocí. Te lo dije, tenías que romper tus normas para seguir viviendo.

- Squall: Es verdad. tenías mucha razón (mientras dice las palabras, Squall aun con su mano en la mejilla de Rinoa, pasa su pulgar, suavemente sobre los labios de Rinoa) Toda la razón.

Habiendo susurrado esto, se levanta lentamente del suelo. Una vez en píe, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro, haciendo que este cruja. Una vez ha vuelto a colocar los músculos y los cartílagos a su lugar, mira directamente a Seifer. Quien se miraba toda la escena, con cierta cara de asco y aburrimiento. De nuevo, el asesino que lleva dentro Squall, vuelve a aparecer. Esa mirada, solo podía expresar deseo de matar y frialdad ante cualquier sentimiento.

- Squall: Seifer.

- Seifer: ¿? ¿Por fin se ha acabo todo ese rollo de te quiero cariñito? Perfecto, ya era hora. Me estaba aburriendo. Mmm. me parece que disfrutabas bebiendo sangre, ¿te gusta?

- Squall: Cállate.

- Seifer: Bueno, si quieres que calle.. y por cierto, aquí me tienes. Ven a por mí, ¿o es que has aprendido antes la lección?

- Squall: A veces me cuesta aprender ciertas cosas.

Sin más conversación, Squall se acerca más a Seifer. Sabía que esto iba a ser el final, que era ahora o nunca. Y ya había elegido. Ya frente a él, se detiene observando a su rival.

- Squall: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Armas o cuerpo a cuerpo?

- Seifer: No aprendes. Bueno, ¿qué te parece, las dos cosas? Defiéndete con lo que puedas, lo vas a necesitar.

- Squall: Como quieras.

Mientras duraba esa corta conversación entre ellos dos, otros vampiros se iban acercando a Zell, Irvine, y Selphie. Al ver aquello, Squall entiende que ahora era el momento. Pero simplemente gira la vista hacia ellos, y la vuelve a colocar sobre su rival.

- Seifer: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te preocupas de tus amigos?

- Squall: Saben cuidarse. Bien, ¿empezamos nosotros dos?

Al terminar la frase, Squall inclina su cabeza hacia un lado esperando la respuesta de Seifer. En ese momento, y siendo muy rápido, Seifer se coloca justo delante de Squall, preparado para golpear y si era ya posible, matar. Aunque habiendo recuperado sus fuerzas, Squall lo esquiva fácilmente. De repente la pelea se hace casi invisible a los ojos normales. Ambos se mueven a una velocidad increíble, fuera de lo normal. Entre tanto, y mientras cuida de Rinoa, Quistis vuelve a sufrir otra visón.

- Quistis: Ugh!!

- Rinoa: ¡Quistis!

- Quistis: Tranquila. no es nada solo una visión de. Oh, dios mío, Rinoa. tenemos que detener a Squall, sino, tú.

- Rinoa: No, no le detengas.

- Quistis: Pero.

- Rinoa: Conozco mí destino. Seifer me convirtió en esto que soy, Squall no lo sabe, y prefiero que no lo sepa. no quiero que por querer salvar mí existencia, todos tengan que morir. Pero ya sabes. si el creador muere, sus creaciones mueren con él. No hay nada que hacer.

- Quistis: Por eso siempre decías que ibas a morir de todas formas.

- Rinoa: Exacto. Pero prefiero que sea así, tampoco merezco estar cerca de Squall, yo le di este infierno llamado vida. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para aliviar parte de su dolor, morir por ello.

- Quistis: Pero sufrirá cuando vea que mueres.

- Rinoa: Lo superará. Además, no creo que lo que ha hecho antes, fuera verdadero. Quizá ha querido ser tierno conmigo por lo que he hecho, pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón, aun me odia, y siempre me odiará.

- Quistis: Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, no seas así. Lo que ha hecho, lo ha hecho porque lo sentía. Y lo siente de verdad.

- Rinoa: Pero Quistis, si no mata a Seifer, todos moriremos. Una vida por cientos de miles. vale la pena, ¿no? vale la pena, purgar todo lo malo que he llegado a hacer, haciendo esto. Así, que por favor, no le digas que se pare. Tiene que seguir, sin distraerse, y tiene que ganar. es una pelea que tiene que hacer solo. Nada lo puede molestar.

- Quistis: .. De acuerdo.

Con esas palabras, ambas se quedan en silencio. Observando, como pueden, la pelea que está haciendo Squall. La verdad es que a cada momento, es más salvaje y feroz. Ahora ya habían cogido unas armas, para infligirse más daño mutuamente. Golpeando y esquivando las embestidas de Seifer, Squall acaba por recibir un buen golpe de él. Siendo atravesado su hombro, por una de las armas de Seifer. Pero sin dar oportunidad a que Seifer, se pueda separar de él, Squall le devuelve el golpe y también lo atraviesa. Creando que Rinoa note de repente un dolor muy fuerte en su hombro. En ese momento, Quistis advierte que el dolor de Seifer, también pasa hacia Rinoa.

- Quistis: Vamos Rinoa, aguanta. Eres fuerte, tienes que aguantar.

Sin decir nada, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, Rinoa continúa procurando que Squall no vea su dolor. Entretanto Squall y Seifer siguen su pelea. Era una batalla insólita, una coreografía perfecta, ambos luchando con cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que habían muchas cosas en juego. En un nuevo ataque de Seifer, hiere de nuevo a Squall, esta vez en el abdomen. Por desgracia, Squall esta vez no consigue devolverle el golpe, y no puede herirlo. Pero antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, Seifer, invoca una gran cantidad de energía y hace que Squall salga disparado contra el suelo. Al momento Seifer se lanza contra él para rematarlo, aunque la agilidad de Squall se lo impide, acabando saltando encima del suelo. Girándose violentamente para encontrarlo, vuelve a arañarlo, esta vez en el brazo. Aunque esta vez no es nada profundo, simplemente una rascada. Cansado ya del juego, y viendo que si tarda demasiado, quizá sea demasiado peligroso, Squall empieza a tomarse más en serio la pelea. Siendo ahora él, quien hace las heridas a Seifer. Y en consecuencia, a cada golpe recibido, Rinoa va perdiendo cada vez más fuerza. Intentando terminar ya, Squall intenta atravesar el corazón de Seifer con una de las espadas que había podido conseguir, pero al entrar en contacto con la espada de Seifer, ambas se rompen. Haciendo imposible su uso y obligándolos a seguir con sus propias manos. A cada segundo la batalla se hace más sangrienta y violenta. Finalmente y de nuevo, Seifer vuelve a tirar al suelo a Squall. Esta vez sin lugar para esquivar, ni arma con la que protegerse, empieza a buscar desesperado algo con lo que protegerse o dañar a Seifer. Milagrosamente, el trozo de la espada que se había roto ante sus ojos, se encontraba allí, cerca de su brazo, solo tenía que estirar para llegar. Pero Seifer había leído sus movimientos y le pisa la mano antes de poder alcanzar la hoja.

- Seifer: ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no ver eso?

- Squall: Todo era cuestión de probarlo, ¿no?

- Seifer: Iluso. (sin más miramientos, presiona más su píe contra la mano de Squall)

- Squall: AAAGGGRRRRHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Seifer: Vaya. parece que no soportas el dolor en las manos. ¿he encontrado tu punto débil?

- Squall: Eso.... jamás.

De nuevo Seifer presiona más su mano, creándole aun más dolor. Pero en medio de todo ese dolor, Squall sigue buscando alguna manera de escapar, o de matar a su contrincante. Entonces, de nuevo un milagro se muestra ante sus ojos. La otra hoja, la de la espada de Seifer, también estaba cerca de ellos dos. Y parecía que Seifer no se había percatado de esta segunda hoja. Intentando controlar su dolor, y que Seifer no se diera cuenta del plan de Squall, intenta llegar como puede. Pero por desgracia, aun quedaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Ya se veía completamente perdido, no podía moverse, Seifer lo tenía perfectamente controlado, y la hoja estaba fuera de su alcance. Ya todo estaba terminado y decidido, ya no había nada que hacer. Iba a morir y a defraudar a todos, a decepcionar a la gente que confiaba en él. De repente por una extraña razón Seifer levanta su pié de la mano de Squall y lo deja libre de nuevo.

- Seifer: ¿Sigues peleando o te mato ya?

- Squall: Nunca me rindo, es un problema que siempre he tenido.

- Seifer: Perfecto, hablas como tiene que hablar el cazador.

- Squall: Gracias.

Sin dar tiempo a que Seifer se pueda dar cuenta, Squall se lanza a donde está la hoja, y de nuevo un golpe de energía lo deja al suelo. Harto de ello, espera a que Seifer se acerque a él. Una vez al lado de Squall, y también cansado del juego, decide terminar. De inmediato se lanza a él para morderle y acabar con su existencia. Pero no se había fijado en que Squall tenía la hoja de la espada apuntando hacia su corazón. Solo se da cuenta de ello, en el último segundo, y ya incapaz de cambiar lo que estaba escrito. En ese momento, Squall atraviesa el corazón de Seifer. Al notar el agudo dolor se levanta y ve la realidad, tenía la hoja clavada en su corazón. Sin querer darle tiempo a que se la quite y se recupere, Squall se levanta del suelo, y la clava más profundamente a su enemigo. Matándolo definitivamente y haciendo que desaparezca detrás de un grito ensordecedor. Ya había terminado, cansado y con heridas abiertas, se tambalea hasta que cae de rodillas en el suelo. Sus compañeros también se encontraban exhaustos, pero victoriosos, ahora todos descansaban de la batalla. Pero en ese momento, una voz irrumpe su cansancio.

- Quistis: ¡¡Rinoa!! No. no hagas que se cumpla lo que he visto.

- Squall: "¿¡Rinoa!?"

Al momento, e invocando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, Squall se levanta de nuevo del suelo, y anda lo más deprisa que sus fuerzas le permiten hacia Quistis y Rinoa. Pero al llegar hasta ellas, ve que Rinoa se mueve de manera muy extraña, y que lucha por respirar. Viendo esos espasmos, como si su interior se estuviera muriendo lentamente. Alarmado, se pone de rodillas, y la agarra, intentado darle seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Squall: ¿Rinoa?

- Rinoa: Me alegro de haberte encontrado, conocido y. amado. Aunque haya salido mal.

- Squall: ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hables así.

- Rinoa: Squall.. Noto que tengo que. irme. Se ha terminado mí tiempo.

- Squall: No Rinoa. aguanta, por favor. por favor.

- Rinoa: (sonríe melancólicamente) ¿Ves? Si te hubiera dicho como me convertí en vampiro. no lo habrías hecho. Te pareces a él, más de lo que nunca habría creído. (acaricia con cariño su mejilla)

- Squall: Vamos, no me hagas esto.

- Rinoa: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor. yo te di este dolor. merezco morir.

- Squall: No, no es cierto. Venga, demuestra que sigues siendo humana, no te marches. no desaparezcas.

- Rinoa: No soy tan humana como quisiera serlo. Squall.

- Squall: ¿Si?

- Rinoa: Squall. te. te. te. (finalmente cierra los ojos y su cuerpo empieza a convertirse en cenizas)

- Squall: No, no.. vamos, tienes que acabar. ¡Dímelo! Quiero oírlo, no. no. lo hagas.

Ante esa visión, sus ojos empiezan a llenarse lentamente de lágrimas. El cuerpo de la persona a quien había amado, se había convertido en cenizas sobre sus manos. Había muerto en sus brazos. Incapaz de afrontarlo con frialdad, golpea con el puño el suelo una y otra vez. Maldiciendo todo, mientras sus ojos no dejan de soltar lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que parecen no tener fin. Allí, con sus compañeros detrás de él, aun con sus heridas abiertas, de rodillas en el suelo, golpeando el suelo con rabia y dolor, y entre sus gemidos de dolor y su respiración entrecortada, no deja de susurrar su nombre. Destrozado, por la pérdida de la persona a quien había amado, tan intensamente y quien a pesar de todo, de todo el dolor que él le había provocado, se había sacrificado por él y los suyos.


	11. ¿Destino o casualidad?

(todos los personajes, y localizaciones pertenecen a Square-Enix, y Final Fantasy 8. los cuales no poseo. U¬¬  no por falta de ganas. jajajajaja)

The Vampire Slayer

Cáp. 11:   ¿Destino o casualidad?

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que la aventura había acabado. Pero Squall aun no había salido de su habitación para nada. Cada día, y cada noche, desde que Rinoa murió, Zell oía como Squall no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento. Pero por más que intentara, Squall no dejaba que nadie entrara en la habitación, para nada. Con lo que Zell sabía que aun estaba vivo por sus llantos de dolor.

- Zell: (acercándose a la pared) "Pobre Squall. ¡Tengo que hablar con él! No puede seguir así. Si sigue esto así, morirá. Hace ya tres semanas que ella se fue, pero él aun no ha salido ni de la habitación. Solo sobrevive porque le llevamos la comida. Sino, ya habría muerto."

Cogiendo valor, Zell se dirige a la puerta de Squall y llama suavemente. Rezando todo lo que sabe, para que Squall no lo mate al instante. 

- Zell: Squall, ¿puedo pasar?

Lentamente y al no recibir respuesta de Squall, Zell abre la puerta muy poco a poco, esperando no ser muy inoportuno. Entonces allí ve a Squall. Tumbado en la cama, con su cara contra la almohada, intentando ahogar sus sentimientos y ocultar sus lágrimas. Viendo ese cuadro, Zell se acerca más a la cama, intentando estar cerca de Squall para animarlo.

- Zell: ¿Squall?

- Squall: . snif.

- Zell: Squall. ¿estás bien? Contesta.

- Squall: . Déjame en paz, Dincht.

- Zell: Bueno, al menos has hablado. Squall. tienes que superar esto. La vida sigue.

- Squall: Cierra el pico, Dincht. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en mí habitación? Márchate.

- Zell: No. Squall tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que vivir tu vida, no puedes estar siempre aquí encerrado. Squall, creo que sé como te sientes, pero.

- Squall: ¿Cómo me siento? ¿crees que lo sabes? (Se levanta de la cama y agarra a Zell de la ropa, levantándolo del suelo) ¡¿Crees que sabes como me siento?! ¿Te has enamorado de verdad, alguna vez?

- Zell: . Bueno.

- Squall: ¿Era esa persona tu enemigo declarado?

- Zell: . No.

- Squall: ¿La amaste tanto que querías compartir cada segundo de tu vida con ella?

- Zell: . No.

- Squall: ¿Ha muerto ella en tus brazos?

- Zell: . No.

- Squall: A pesar de ser tu enemiga, la amabas y ¿te acostaste con ella?

- Zell: . No.

- Squall: Entonces, no sabes nada de lo que siento. Y esas preguntas son solo unas cuantas, hay miles en mí cabeza, y ninguna tiene respuesta. (suelta a Zell) Solo sé que quiero estar solo. (se lleva la mano a la cara) ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué la gente a la que quiero, tiene que marcharse lejos de mí? ¿Es que estoy condenado a estar solo toda mí vida? ¿Condenado a que se marchen todos?

- Zell: Squall, relájate. Y además, no estás solo, tienes un montón de amigos que te están esperando allí fuera. Un montón de gente, que te considera muy importante.

- Squall: Si tú lo dices.

- Zell: Esto. Squall, no me mates por lo que voy a decir, pero. Rinoa ya había vivido su vida, más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado nunca. También ten en cuenta de que dio su vida para salvar la tuya, y la de todos. No dijo nada de que fue creada por Seifer, se ofreció a ser la primera en darte sangre.. Una vida, por miles. Sé que suena cruel, perdona si te he hecho más daño.

- Squall: "Tiene razón. dio su vida para salvarme a mí, y yo derrotando a Seifer, salvé a todos. Pero aunque es cierto todo esto. nada me quita el dolor que aun siento dentro mío". "Pero. cuando me enteré que ella era un vampiro. Dios, como quisiera poder arreglar todo lo que hice. Todo el daño que le provoqué. Seguro que murió pensando que yo la odiaba y que la odiaría por siempre."

- Zell: ¿Sabes, Squall? Rinoa me comentó en el viaje, que a pesar de que decías y mostrabas que la odiabas y que la odiarías siempre. Ella no dejaría nunca de quererte, y que no le importaba que la odiaras, lo entendía. Aunque algo le decía que en realidad no la odiabas, pero que tu condición de cazador, te obligada a ello. Y que siempre, desde que pronunciaste unas palabras, ella creyó siempre en ellas.

- Squall: ¿Qué palabras?

- Zell: . No me explicó mucho de ello. solo me dijo que, esas palabras que tú le dijiste cuando aun pensabas que era humana.

- Squall: .... Gracias, Zell. ya sé a que se refería. (Se sienta en la cama)

- Zell: Squall, entiéndeme, tendrías que salir de la habitación. La vida sigue, no puedes pasarte toda tu vida aquí llorando su muerte. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que ella había muerto. Al matar a su creador, los vampiros desaparecen, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Squall: Lo sé. Pero entiéndelo tú también Zell, siempre que he amado a alguien, lo he perdido. Estoy harto de que me ocurra siempre lo mismo. Esta vez pensaba que iba a ser diferente, que no la perdería. pero otra vez he perdido a alguien a quien quiero. No quiero seguir, es como si me hubieran arrebato la mitad de mí alma. Hay un gran vacío, y no le veo sentido a nada y no tengo ganas de seguir con este juego.

- Zell: Squall. creo que voy a seguir tu ejemplo.

- Squall: ¿¡Qué!?

- Zell: O sales y vuelves a vivir o te saco yo mismo a patadas. ¡¡Venga, muévete!! Y pobre de ti, que intentes suicidarte. Porque te torturaré desde este mundo. (Squall empieza a reírse suavemente) ¿Eh?

- Squall: Je, je, je, sí, sigues mí ejemplo en amenazas. Y además te sale bien. (Empieza a levantarse de la cama, pero le cuesta bastante esfuerzo, aunque consigue ponerse en píe de nuevo)

- Zell: Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Movemos el culo de esta habitación?

- Squall: La verdad es que. Zell estoy cansado de verdad.. Quizá más tarde.

- Zell: Claro, la verdad es que tampoco casi ni has dormido, ¿verdad?

- Squall: (sonríe un poco) En realidad, he gastado toda mí energía levantándote del suelo.

Antes de que Squall pueda pronunciar una palabra más. Squall cierra lentamente los ojos, y cae hacia delante. Por suerte, Zell consigue agarrarlo antes de que llegue al suelo. Al momento comprueba que no se haya muerto. Aliviado, nota que solamente ha quedado inconsciente. Con un par de movimientos lo pone encima de su hombro y lo lleva hasta la enfermería. Al llegar la doctora se alarma de ver a Zell llevando de esa manera a Squall.

- Dra. Kadowaki: ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Zell: Ha perdido el conocimiento. Supongo que debe ser el no haber dormido, ni comido en días.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Llévalo a esa habitación. Después quiero hablar contigo.

- Zell: OK.

Zell lleva el cuerpo de Squall hasta la habitación, y lo estira en la cama. Una vez hecho, se marcha hacia donde está la doctora.

- Zell: ¿De qué quería hablar?

- Dra. Kadowaki: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Zell: ¿¡Qué!? ¿no es usted quien tendría que decir como se encuentra?

- Dra. Kadowaki: No me refiero a su estado exterior. Eso ya lo sé perfectamente. Me refiero a su estado interior. Debe estar destrozado aun por la pérdida de ella.

- Zell: Ni que lo jure. No ha dejado de llorar en todo este tiempo. Rinoa era muy importante para él, más que nadie en este mundo. Creo que le costará superar la pérdida de ella.

- Dra. Kadowaki: Yo puedo ayudarle a curar sus heridas superficiales, pero vosotros tendréis que ayudarle a que se cure las heridas interiores.

Con esas palabras ambos se quedan en silencio. Sabiendo que Squall no dejaría que nadie se acercara a él. Sabían que se cerraría y que se guardaría la tristeza en su interior, como había hecho siempre. Al cabo de muchas horas Squall vuelve en sí. En ese momento se da cuenta que Zell se encuentra a su lado.

- Squall: Zell. ¿qué ha pasado?

- Zell: Estabas muy cansado física y psicológicamente, y has perdido el conocimiento.

- Squall: ¿Cuánto rato hace que estoy aquí?

- Zell: Has estado inconsciente todo un día. Squall, necesito que hablemos muy en serio. Ayer hablé con la doctora Kadowaki y me dejó bien claro que no se pueden dejar las cosas así. Que tienes que volver a vivir como antes, que no puedes estar siempre encerrado en la habitación, llorando por la pérdida de Rinoa. Sabemos que esto es difícil, pero será más fácil si nos explicas como te sientes y como podemos ayudarte.

- Squall: No necesito ayuda. No quiero explicar nada, no tenéis porque saber nada.

- Zell: ¿Ves? Esa es la actitud que queremos remediar. No puedes pasarte la vida siempre igual.

- Squall: (lo interrumpe) Zell, antes de nada. ¿tengo ya el alta médica?

- Zell: ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

- Squall: Tú solo contesta sí o no.

- Zell: Pues sí. En realidad, ya puedes marcharte si quieres, pero.

No consigue acabar la frase, que Squall ya se está levantando de la cama y recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse de la habitación.

- Zell: Pe. ¿pero que haces?

- Squall: Me marcho.

- Zell: Pero si aun no he acabado de hablar.

- Squall: Por eso me marcho, no quiero seguir oyendo estas estupideces. Es mí vida ¿a ti que te importa mí vida? A nadie le importa mí vida o yo. A nadie, ¿lo comprendes?

- Zell: Tío, eso no es cierto. Le importas a muchas personas. Por ejemplo, tú hermana, Eleone y todos nosotros.

- Squall: Solo traigo sufrimiento a la gente. y por eso, quiero marcharme.

- Zell: Tío. me estás decepcionando. Eres el tío más egoísta y egocéntrico que he conocido en mí vida.

- Squall: Di lo que quieras. (Se gira para ver a su amigo por última vez) Adiós, Zell. (sonríe suavemente) Me alegra haberte conocido. has sido un buen amigo. Un poco pesado, pero un buen amigo. Espero que tengas una buena vida.

Con esas palabras, Squall empieza a marcharse de la enfermería, ante los ojos incrédulos de Zell. Squall se marchaba del jardín para no volver nunca más, esas palabras, eran palabras de despedida, para siempre. Ya habiendo desaparecido de su vista, Zell se sienta en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Como llegó al jardín, como la relación entre cazador y vampiro había florecido, como en el fondo, Squall la seguía queriendo por encima de todo, incluso de su orgullo. Como Rinoa había desaparecido de las vidas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ahora como Squall se marchaba, delante de sus ojos. Al igual que a la mujer a la que había amado, Squall se marcha de nuevo de su hogar, de nuevo en camino. Al estar ya en la salida del jardín, decide pararse y mirar hacia atrás. Dando lo que iba a ser la última mirada al jardín de Balamb. Pero de repente oye una voz, seguida de un fuerte golpe contra su cuerpo.

- ¿?: AAYYY!!!!

- Squall: "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

En ese momento mira alrededor suyo, y ve en el suelo a una chica, con el cabello negro y largo. Intentando no ser demasiado desagradable, se preocupa un poco por ella.

- Squall: "Es extraño. ¿ahora todas las voces me parecen la suya?..." ¿Estás bien?

- Chica: (no levanta para nada la cabeza). Sí.

- Squall: No te habrás roto algo.

- Chica: (mueve la pierna, pero le hace demasiado daño) Augh! Creo que he hecho un mal movimiento con el tobillo.

- Squall: "Parece que ha sido por culpa del choque." Déjame que te ayude, un poco. (Squall se agacha ante ella)

- Chica: No. (levanta la cabeza para mirarlo directamente) No hace falta.

Pero nada había preparado a Squall, para tal visión. Allí, esa chica que había chocado contra él, su rostro, no era nada más ni nada menos que el rostro de Rinoa. No se lo podía acabar de creer, su mente no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Chica: Que.. ¿qué ocurre?

- Squall: Eres. ¿có. cómo te llamas?

- Chica: (sonríe feliz por la pregunta) Me llamo Rinoa, ¿y tú como te llamas?

- Squall: . (incrédulo de que pueda ser verdad). Eh. Squall. me llamo Squall.. Leonhart.

- Rinoa: Encantada de conocerte, Squall. ¿Estás en este jardín?

- Squall: .. Mejor. primero tú.

- Rinoa: De acuerdo, sí yo soy nueva. Hoy sería mí primer día aquí. pero tal como tengo el tobillo. no creo que pueda ir a clase.. Y ahora te toca a ti contestar.

- Squall: (sonríe) Sí, estoy en este jardín. Y no te preocupes por el tobillo, ya te llevo yo a la enfermería.

- Rinoa: Oh. gracias. (se pone ligeramente roja)

Sin poder decir nada más, Squall la agarra y la lleva en brazos hasta la enfermería. Pero durante el camino de vuelta al jardín no puede parar de pensar en una cosa.

- Squall: "No me lo puedo creer, es ella. pero ella murió en mus brazos. no puede ser ella. Pero. ¿y si fuera una reencarnación?... no lo sé. aunque ¿Por qué necesito saberlo? Ella está aquí, quizá. quizá es una segunda oportunidad. Para hacer esta vez las cosas bien. ojalá sea eso, ojalá esta vez, todo salga bien. Quiero vivir en paz. con la gente a la que quiero. No quiero seguir siendo un caza vampiros solitario, sin nadie a mí lado. Quiero tenerla a mí lado, y poder vivir con ella. para siempre."

Fin.


	12. Palabras de la autora

*~* Palabras de la Autora *~* (Sí esa cabeza loca que ha ideado este fan fic y muchos otros que vendrán en el futuro) 

Hola a todos ^^. Bien, otro fan fic colocado, ya he arreglado el detalle de que faltaba un capítulo ^^U ¿Se me nota que ya tenía escrito todo el fic y que fui cortándolo a trozos para hacer los capítulos? La verdad es que es la primera vez que he publicado un fic largo, ya la verdad, comentándolo, llegué a la conclusión de que no era muy sensato ponerlo todo en una sola página. Por ello, que faltase un trozo ^^U

Dicho esto, agradezco que guste mi manera de escribir, ((^^ y más si se trata del FF8 y Squall y Rinoa, son mi pareja preferida.)) A partir de ahora iré con más cuidado en lo que se refiere a hacer capítulos. Ya que yo siempre he escrito en Word, y todo de golpe =P

Un saludo a todos los que me estáis leyendo y a los que dejáis críticas. Gracias a todos;

Shana_Leonhart ((------ pronto descubriréis el porque de este nick, y es que me hizo ilusión))


End file.
